LOST
by Kusanagi de Tsurugi
Summary: Hitsugaya dinyatakan menghianati Soul Society n terancam hukuman mati. Sementara itu, Hitsugaya ternyata berubah menjadi kucing n dirawat oleh Karin. HitsuxKarin. final chapter update.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: BLEACH bukan punya kusanagi10.

kalau bleach punya kusanagi10, cerita bleach bakal jadi cerita romance antara manusia dan shinigami. Ho ho ho… XD

* * *

**LOST**

Chapter: 1

2 tahun setelah winter war berakhir….

Walaupun perang melawan Aizen telah berakhir dengan kemenangan dipihak soul society, ternyata kekacauan di soul society masih belum berakhir…

Pagi hari di markas divisi 10, gotei 13…

"MATSUMOTO…."

Terdengar teriakan maha dasyat yang sudah menjadi sarapan setiap pagi bagi para anggota divisi 10. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan teriakan taichou mereka yang konon dapat menghancurkan sebuah gedung tua. Dan mereka juga sudah hapal dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Seorang wanita berambut strawberry blond yang mereka kenali sebagai fukutaichou divisi 10, berlari keluar dari dalam kantor taichou dengan tergesa-gesa seperti dikejar tiranasaurus. Tapi jelas diwajahnya yang kalau dia nampak senang.

Detik selanjutnya mereka melihat taichou mereka keluar mengejar fukutaichounya dengan wajah super kesal, "Matsumoto...jangan kabur. kerjakan tugasmu..." teriak sang taichou berambut putih nan super imut itu sambil mengejar matsumoto.

~H~

Hitsugaya Toushirou sedang berjalanan menuju divisi 13 mengantarkan tugas untuk Ukitake-taichou, ketika tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya. Lalu spontan Toushirou pun membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

Begitu dia membalikan badannya tiba-tiba ada sejenis asap di semprotkan tepat di wajahnya. Belum sempat Toushirou melihat orang yang melakukan hal itu, pandangan Toushirou menjadi gelap...

~H~

Hari berikutnya...

Dikota Karakura…

Hujan terus menerus mengguyur kota karakura sejak kemarin sore. Pagi itu Kurosaki Karin dalam perjalanan pulang dari membeli bahan makanan untuk makan siang juga makan malam. Ketika ditengah jalan karin melihat seekor anak kucing yang dibuang oleh majikannya. Anak kucing itu memiliki bulu sangat putih, tetapi tampak coklat karena terkena lumpur dan hujan. Karin bermaksud menghiraukan kucing itu, tapi melihat anak kucing itu tidur kedinginan dibawah hujan akhirnya Karin merasa kasihan dan membawan anak kucing itu pulang kerumahnya.

"KARIN PUTRIKU YANG CANTIK AKHIRNYA PULANG...!!!" sambut seseorang ketika Karin membuka pintu rumahnya. Sebuah bayangan hitam terbang menuju Karin. Lalu karin pun menendang bayangan itu. Alhasil bayangan itu pun terlempar kebelakang menabrak tembok hingga terlihat cap manusia ketika si bayangan jatuh ke lantai.

"Oya-jii...sudah ku katakan jangan pernah menyerangku seperti itu lagi," teriak Karin kesal.

"Ah...Karin-chan sudah kembali dari berbelanja?" tanya kembarannya, Yuzu, "Kali ini kau tidak lupa membeli kecapnya kan?"

"Tentu saja aku membelinya, Yuzu," jawab Karin sambil menyerahkan belanjaan yang dibawannya kepada kembarannya.

Lalu Yuzu melihat benda putih yang Karin peluk, "Apa benda apa yang bawa Karin-chan?" tanya Yuzu sambil menunjuk benda putih itu.

"Owh ini..." jawab Karin ketika menyadari kalau kembarannya memperhatikan anak kucing yang dibawanya, "aku menemukannya dijalan. Karena kasihan aku membawanya pulang," jelas Karin sambil menunjukan anak kucing yang masih tertidur dipelukannya.

"Ah...lucu sekali," kata Yuzu sambil menyentuh anak kucing itu, "kasihan, bulunya basah. Pasti dia kedinginan."

"Aku akan mengeringkan anak kucing ini dulu. Kalau kau butuh bantuanku. Aku ada dikamar," kata Karin sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

~H~

Ketika kesadarannya kembali. Hitsugaya Toushirou, taichou divisi 10 merasa sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyelimuti tubuhnya. Lalu ia pun perlahan membuka matanya.

Saa ia terbangun, Toushirou menyadari kalau ia berada di sebuah ruangan yang sangat asing baginya. Ruangan itu sangat besar dan banyak benda-benda yang tidak ia temukan di soul society, 'Ini seperti di kamar Kurosaki di dunia manusia,' kata Toushirou dalam hati.

Lalu ia mendengar pintu terbuka dan seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan itu, "Ah...sudah bangun rupanya," kata orang yang baru masuk itu.

Saat mendengar suara itu, Toushirou merasa suara wanita itu tidak asing baginya. Lalu seorang gadis muncul dihadapannya. Gadis itu memiliki rambut dan bola mata yang berwarna hitam. Rambutnya yang panjang tergerai melewati pundaknya. Mata toushirou terbelalak saat menyadari kalau gadis itu adalah adik dari Kurosaki Ichigo, shinigami pengganti yang sekarang menjabat sebagai taichou divisi 5, ialah Kurosaki Karin.

Toushirou terkejut melihat Karin yang sudah tumbuh dewasa di berdiri dihadapannya. Tapi hal yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi adalah ia terlihat sangat besar baginya.

Toushirou membuka mulutnya hendak bertanya kepada Karin kenapa dia berada disini tetapi suara yang keluar adalah suara meongan anak kucing, "Meong..."

Akhirnya Toushiro menyadari kalau sekarang ini ia berada dalam sosok seekor anak kucing, 'OMG...kenapa aku jadi anak kucing?' teriak Toushirou dalam hati.

'Hyourinmaru...Hyourinmaru…!!!' panggil Toushirou kepada zanpakutonya dengan panik. Tetapi sang naga es sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilan Toushirou 'Akh...aku tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan Hyourimaru dalam sosok ini.'

~H~

Karin membawa semangkuk susu kedalam kamarnya ketika ia melihat anak kucing yang dibawanya terbangun, "Ah...sudah bangun rupanya," kata Karin sambil meletakan susu yang dibawanya dimeja belajarnya. Karin memperhatikan anak kucing dan menyadari anak kucing yang dibawanya itu memiliki warna bola mata berwarna emerald, itu adalah warna yang sama dengan warna mata anak laki-laki yang pernah ditemuinya 2 tahun yang lalu. Itu adalah warna mata paling indah yang pernah Karin lihat sepanjang hidupnya.

Hitsugaya Toushirou, karin mengingat-ingat nama anak laki-laki itu. Dia adalah seorang shinigami. Karin menyukainya semenjak pertama kali ia bertemu dengannya dua tahun yang lalu. Mereka pernah berjanji untuk bertemu kembali setelah winter war berakhir, tetapi 2 tahun berlalu sejak winter war berakhir, Toushirou tak kunjung datang menemuinya.

Karin mengangkat anak kucing itu dari kasurnya dan meletakkannya dilantai, lalu meletakkan susu yang dibawanya didepan anak kucing itu, "nah...anak kucing, ayo minum!" kata Karin.

~H~

Toushirou menjadi sangat panik, ketika menyadari ia menjadi seekor anak kucing.

Lalu tiba-tiba karin mengangkat tubuhnya dan meletakkannya dilantai. Karin mengambil sesuatu dari atas meja belajarnya dan menyodorkan kepadanya, "Nah..anak kucing, ayo minum!" kata Karin.

Sebenarnya toushirou enggan meminum susu dari dalam mangkuk. Tetapi karena perutnya sangat lapar setelah memperhatikan susu dalam mangkuk itu sesaat, akhirnya dia meminum susu itu.

Toushirou lalu menyadari kalau Karin terus memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum. Setelah 2 tahun tidak bertemu, Karin telah tumbuh lebih dewasa. Wajahnya tampak lebih feminim, walaupun masih tampak agak tomboy, dari sebelumnya. Rambutnya yang hitam ia biarkan tumbuh panjang melewati pundaknya, matanya yang hitam terlihat lebih bulat dan bibirnya tampak pink seperti kelopak bunga sakura. Karin terlihat lebih cantik.

"Hum...aku tak mungkin terus menerus memanggil mu anak kucing. Lebih baik aku memberikanmu nama," Toushirou mendengar karin berbicara, lalu dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat karin. Toushirou melihat karin memegang dagunya sedangkan dahinya mengerut. Kelihatannya dia sedang berfikir keras.

"Kau memiliki bulu putih dan mata emerald yang mengingatkanku pada temanku. Hum...bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Toushirou?" kata Karin.

Mata toushirou terbelalak. Rupanya Karin masih ingat kepadanya, 'Tapi...kenapa dia memberi namaku untuk nama seekor anak kucing,' kata toushirou dalam hati. Toushirou inggin protes tapi suara yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah suara ngeongan anak kucing "Miau...!!!"

"Ah...kelihatannya kau menyukai nama itu ya?" kata Karin sambil mengelus-elus kepala Toushirou.

"Miau...miau...miau!!!" protes Toushirou. (Enak aja nama gw dijadiin nama peliharaan!!!)

~H~

Semenjak Ichigo menjadi taichou divisi 5 menggantikan Aizen, Ichigo jadi jarang pulang kerumahnya karena tugas yang menumpuk yang ditinggalkan oleh Aizen. Walau sebagian tugas sudah dikerjakan oleh divisi 10, tetap saja sisanya banyak.

Biasanya Ichigo pulang ke rumahnya di dunia manusia hanya sekali dalam seminggu, anggota keluarga Kurosaki yang lain sudah mengetahui pekerjaan Ichigo yang satu ini. Tetapi untuk menghindari kecurigaan para tetangga, kenapa ichigo tidak pulang-pulang, maka kon mengambil ahli tubuh ichigo.

Hari sudah malam ketika Karin merasakan reiatsu Ichigo dikamarnya. Lalu Karinpun segera berlari menyambut kakaknya.

"Ichi-nii..." panggil Karin sambil membuka pintu kamar Ichigo tanpa mengetuknya. Dia melihat kakaknya baru saja keluar dari pintu penghubung dunia manusia dan Soul Society yang kemudian diikuti oleh Rukia.

Sementara itu Toushirou yang juga merasakan reiatsu Ichigo berlari mengejar Karin.

"Yo...Karin!!!" sapa Ichigo yang sudah kembali kedalam tubuhnya. Lalu dia memasukan pil berwarna hijau kedalam sebuah boneka harimau. Sedangkan Rukia dalam bentuk shinigamianya duduk diatas kasur Ichigo.

"Ichi-nii tak biasanya sudah pulang?" tanya Karin.

"Sebenarnya aku pulang untuk menyelidiki sesuatu," jawab Ichigo

"Menyelidiki apa?" tanya Karin lagi.

"Seorang taichou di gotei 13 tiba-tiba menghilang dari Seireitei," jawab Rukia

"Makanya kita kedunia manusia untuk mencoba melacak keberadaannya didunia manusia," kata Ichigo .

Toushirou yang berhasil mengejar Karin, langsung berlari kearah Ichigo, "Miau...miau..." dia mencoba berbicara dengan Ichigo. Tetapi tetap saja hanya suara ngeongan kucing yang keluar dari mulutnya. Frustasi, dia mulai mencakar-cakar Ichigo.

"Toushirou jangan nakal...!" kata Karin sambil memeluk anak kucingnya di dadanya. Wajah Toushirou merona. Sementara Ichigo dan Rukia yang mendengar nama kucing itu tertawa sampai guling-guling.

"Kenapa?" tanya Karin bingung melihat Rukia dan Ichigo tertawa sampai guling-guling.

"T-tidak apa-apa..." jawab Rukia sambil mencoba menahan tawanya. Sementara Ichigo masih guling-guling dilantai sambil terus tertawa, "Nama kucingmu sama dengan seseorang yang kami kenal," kata Ichigo.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou, taichou divisi 10," kata Karin.

"Eh? Karin-chan...kau mengenal Hitsugaya-taichou?" tanya Rukia.

"Ya...aku bertemu dengan Toushirou 2 tahun yang lalu sebelum winter war. Dia membantu tim sepak bolaku memenangkan pertandingan bola melawan anak SMP, juga menyelamatkanku ketika diserang oleh hollow, Toushirou adalah temanku," jelas Karin.

"Lalu siapa taichou yang menghilang dari seireitei?" tanya Karin.

"Taichou divisi 10, Hitsugaya Toushirou," jawab Ichigo dengan wajah serius.

* * *

Yosh...sudah kusanagi edit...XD

Kesalahan terbesar dari chapter ini adalah 'anak anjing' pada hal Toushiro jadi anak kucing.

Sebenarnya sih sebelum mutusin Toushiro berubah jadi anak kucing, sebelumnya kusa jadiin Toushiro jadi anak anjing. Tapi karena kusa ga tau cara ngerawat anak anjing, jadi kusa ganti jadi anak kucing deh...=3

Ternyata ga semuanya kusa ganti...gomen udah bikin reader bingung.

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: BLEACH bukan punya kusanagi10.

* * *

**LOST  
**

Chapter: 2

"Jadi…Rukia-nee bagai mana keadaan Soul Society?" Tanya Yuzu kepada Rukia ketika makan malam.

"Baru-baru ini salah seorang taichou digotei 13 tiba-tiba menghilang dari Seireitei," jawab Rukia.

"Ah!…kalau begitu gawat sekali!" kata Yuzu dengan wajah muram. Sementara itu Karin terdiam, dalam hati Karin terus memikirkan Toushirou yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Apa tidak ada jejak atau sesuatu yang ditinggalakan taichou itu?" tanya Isshin. Yang kebetulan tidak lupa minum obat sakit jiwanya.

Keluarga Kurosaki semuanya sudah mengetahui tentang soul society sebelum Ichigo pergi untuk menjadi taichou divisi 5. Sebelumnya, dalam winter war diketahui Isshin adalah taichou divisi 10 yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan ketika Ichigo mengetahuinya, dia hampir saja membacok Isshin dengan Zangetsu jadi 2 karena Isshin tidak pernah memberitahu Ichigo kalau dia adalah seorang shinigami. Yamamoto-soutaichou memberikan izin kepada Isshin untuk tinggal didunia manusia dengan syarat membantu Soul Society membasmi hollow dan membantu shinigami yang ditugaskan di kota karakura.

"Sayangnya tidak ada..."jawab Rukia, "Matsumoto-san bilang dia terakhir melihat Hitsugaya-taichou mengantarkan laporan untuk Ukitake-taichou."

"APA...!!!" teriak Isshin, "Jadi taichou yang menghilang adalah Shiro-chan?" tanya Isshin terkejut.

"Oya-jii, kau kenal Toushiro?" tanya Karin terkejut bersamaan dengan pertanyaan Rukia "Isshin-san kenal Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Tentu saja aku kenal. Apa kalian lupa kalau aku adalah taichou divisi 10 sebelum Toushirou," kata Isshin, "sebelumnya Toushiro adalah fukutaichouku."

Sebelum Toushirou menjadi taichou divisi 10, Isshin adalah taichou yang memimpin divisi tersebut. Mulai dari lulus akademi shinigami, hingga Toushirou menjadi fukutaichou, Isshin adalah orang yang terus memperhatikan perkembangan Toushirou. Isshin sangat menyanyangi shinigami mungil itu dan sering berusaha melindunginya. Bagi Isshin, Toushirou seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Aku baru tahu!!!" teriak Karin, Rukia dan Yuzu berbarengan, sementara Ichigo yang sudah tahu diam sambil mengembat makanan di meja. 'Kesempatan...' kata Ichigo dalam hati.

~H~

Toushirou sedang melompat-lompat mencoba mencapai gagang pintu untuk keluar kamar ketika Karin membuka pintu kamarnya. Ditangannya Karin membawa piring berisi ikan dan nasi yang sengaja dia sisakan untuk makan kucingnya, "Saatnya makan, Shiro!" kata Karin sambil meletakan piring yang dibawanya kelantai lalu dia mengelus-elus kepala Toushirou.

Toushirou mengendus-endus makanan yang dibawa Karin sebelum dia memakannya, melihat hal itu Karin tersenyum lalu mengelus-elus kepala Toushirou.

Ketika Toushirou selesai menghabiskan makanan yang dibawa Karin, seseorang mengetuk kamar karin, "Masuk..." kata Karin. Lalu Ichigo dan Rukia masuk kedalam.

"Ada apa Ichi-nii?" tanya Karin. Tidak biasanya kakaknya datang kekamarnya.

"Apa kau merasakan reiatsu Toushirou belakangan ini Karin? Karena kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya kau pasti tahu reiatsu Toushirou kan?" tanya Ichigo

"Tidak...aku tidak merasakan reiatsu Toushirou disekitar sini," jawab Karin.

Toushirou mulai mengeong lagi ketika dia melihat Ichigo. Karena Ichigo tidak memperdulikannya dia melompat kearah Ichigo, tapi Karin menahannya, "Ada apa Shirou?" Tanya Karin sambil memeluk anak kucingnya dan mengelus-elus kepalanya, "kenapa kau jadi ribut ketika melihat Ichi-nii?"

"Apa kau merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di Karakura?" kali ini Rukia yang bertanya.

"Tidak juga."

"Hm...kemana ya kira-kira Toushiro menghilang? Kami sudah mencarinya di Seireitei dan Rokungai, tapi kami tidak menemukan apapun. Kalau sampai reiatsu Toushirou ditemukan di Hueco Mundo dia bisa dinyatakan mengkhianati soul society," kata Ichigo dengan wajah serius.

"Eh?!...bukannya Aizen sudah dikalahkan?" tanya Karin.

"Aizen memang sudah kalah. Tetapi kami tidak yakin kalau ia sudah mati. Baru-baru ini kami mengetahui ada pergerakan arrancar dihueco mundo yang diperkirakan akan melakukan penyerangan lagi kesoul society. Pergerakan itu belakangan diperkirakan dimotori oleh Aizen," jelas Ichigo

"Yamamoto-soutaichou menduga ada mata-mata Aizen di Seireitei. Jika Hitsugaya-taichou tidak ditemukan atau ditemukan di Hueco Mundo. Maka soutaichou akan menganggap Hitsugaya-taichou sebagai mata-mata Aizen dan memerintahkan untuk mengeksekusi Hitsuagaya-taichou," tambah Rukia.

"Ti-tidak mungkin..." teriak Karin terkejut. "Toushirou sangat membenci Aizen. Tidak mungkin dia menjadi mata-mata Aizen. Bukankah dia bertarung dipihak kalian saat winter war?" tanya Karin.

"Tapi nyatanya Toushirou saat ini menghilang diwaktu yang sangat tidak tepat," kata Ichigo.

"Oleh karena itu kami kemari untuk mencari Hitsugaya-taichou sebelum Soul Society menyatakan Hitsugaya-taichou berkhianat." jelas Rukia, "Karin, kalau kau mengetahui sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Hitsugaya-taichou tolong beritahu kami."

* * *

Yepz...chappy 2 edit...XD

Kesalahan di chappy ini adalah info tentang Aizen dan banyak miss typo.

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	3. Chapter 3

Gomen...kesalahan yang ada di chapter sebelumnya akan kusa coba perbaiki di chapter selanjutnya. (ha ha ha...kusa jadi ngerasa lagi bikin skripsi nih...!!!)

Apa pun yang kalian tulis akan menjadi pelajaran yang berharga bagi kusa...thanx all

Disclaimer: BLEACH bukan punya kusanagi10.

kalau bleach punya kusanagi10, cerita bleach bakal jadi cerita romance antara manusia dan shinigami. Ho ho ho… XD

* * *

**LOST**

Chapter: 3

Walaupun Karin berbaring dikasurnya, tetapi ia tidak bisa tertidur karena percakapannya dengan Ichigo dan Rukia terus terngiang dikepalanya. Karin tidak percaya kalau Toushirou menghilang disaat gawat seperti ini dan teracam akan hukuman mati. Karin menatap Yuzu yang sedang tertidur, Karin merasakan kalau Rukia dan Ichigo sekarang ini tidak ada dirumah mencari Toushirou. Karin ingin membantu mencari Toushirou tetapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain berdoa semoga Toushirou segera ditemukan dan baik-baik saja.

Karin bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu berjalan ketempat kucingnya tidur. Karin memperhatikan kucingnya yang terus lemas selesai percakapannya dengan Rukia dan Ichigo. Kucingnya belum tertidur, Karin lalu mengangkatnya dan membawanya ketempat tidurnya. Karin mencoba menutup matanya sambil memeluk kucingnya. "Toushirou, kau ada dimana?" tanya Karin lembut. air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya.

~H~

Toushirou merasa badanya sangat lemas setelah mendengar percakapan Karin, Rukia dan Ichigo. Sekarang ini Soul Society sedang mencurigainya sebagai mata-mata Aizen. Bagaimanapun juga dia harus memikirkan cara bagaimana memberitahukan Ichigo tentang keberadaanya.

Tiba-tiba toushirou merasakan badannya diangkat. Karin membawanya ketempat tidurnya lalu memeluknya sambil tidur. Toushirou merasa darahnya naik kepalanya, kalau dia bukan dalam bentuk kucing pasti sekarang ini wajahnya sangat merah. "Toushirou, kau ada dimana?". Toushirou mendengar suara Karin sangat lembut. Lalu dia merasakan ada air jatuh dikepalanya, 'Karin menangis' katanya dalam hati 'Ternyata dia sangat mengkhawatirkanku.'

"Miau..." Toushirou bergerak mendekati wajah Karin. Dia menjilat air mata yang jatuh dipipi Karin, "Miau...miau." (jangan menangis...Karin).

Karin lalu memeluknya lebih erat, "Terima kasih Toushirou," katanya lembut.

Toushirou merasakan Karin terus menangis sambil memeluknya, sampai akhirnya dia tertidur. Toushirou merasa sangat bersalah karena membuat Karin sangat khawati dan menangis. Lalu tiba-tiba dia membayangkan orang-orang di Soul Society yang sedang mengkhawatirkannya terutama fukutaichounya dan Hinamori.

Hinamori adalah orang sangat dekat dengannya semenjak dia masih di Ronkungai, dia sudah menganggap Hinamori sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Sedangkan Matsumoto, walaupun sehari-hari fukutaichounya berkesan malas dan sering kabur meniggalkan tugasnya, tetapi dia tahu kalau fukutaichounya sangat setia dan selalu memperhatikan keadaannya.

'Bagaimanapun juga aku harus kembali kewujudku semula,' kata Toushirou dalam hati.

* * *

Yosh...chappy 3 have been edited...

*Ditimpukin reader karena editnya lama*

Reader answers: Alasan kenapa kusa milih Toushirou jadi kucing. Karena kucing kelihatan lebih imut, gampang di peluk dan yang lebih penting kusa suka kucing =3.

Terus kenapa yang nemuin karin, karena kusanagi HitsuxKarin fans...XD


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya om Tite Kubo...kusanagi Cuma punya cerita GaJe ini. Untung om Tite ga bisa bahasa Indonesia...XD kalau ga kusanagi pasti udah dikirimin espada satu RT buat ngebantai kusanagi.

* * *

**LOST**

Chapter: 4

Seminggu kemudian disoul society...

Markas divisi 1...

Para taichou berkumpul mengadakan rapat membahas hilangnya taichou divisi 10, Hitsugaya Toushirou...

"Taichou sekalian silahkan laporkan penyelidikan kalian..." kata Yamamoto-soutaichou menuju inti rapat.

Lalu Kisaragi Ayame, taichou divisi 2 yang menggantikan Soifon maju memberikan laporannya. "Lapor, divisi 2 dan 3 yang melakukan pencarian di Seireitei dan Rokongai tidak menemukan jejak keberadaan Hitsugaya-taichou"

Setelah itu Kuchiki Byakuya taichou divisi 6 memberikan laporannya "Divisi 6 dan 7 yang melakukan pencarian di Hueco mundo sama sekali tidak merasakan keberadaan reiatsu Hitsugaya-taichou di Hueco mundo"

Setelah Byakuya selesai memberikan laporannya semua mata yang hadir dalam rapat tertuju pada taichou divisi 5 yang belum memberikan laporannya. Mereka berharap bahwa Ichigo menemukan jejak Toushirou didunia manusia. Lalu dengan muka lesu Ichigo maju memberikan laporannya "Lapor, divisi 5 dibantu oleh divisi 13 tidak menemukan jejak Toushirou didunia manusia"

Selesai mendengar semua laporan taichou yang melalukan penyelidikan. Dan semuanya mendapatkan hasil nihil. Para taichou mulai mempertanyakan keberadaan Toushirou. Dan kondisi diruang rapatpun menjadi mulai diluar kendali. Yamamoto-soutaichou sebagai pemimpin rapat mengetukkan tongkatnya kelantai untuk menenangkan kembali suasana rapat. Semua perhatian para taichoupun kembali pada Yamamoto-soutaichou.

"Taichou sekalian...pergerakan arrancar yang dikendalikan oleh Aizen sudah semakin terlihat. Kita harus segera menyelesaikan masalah hilangnya Hitsugaya-taichou dan menyusun rencana untuk menghancurkan pergerakan tersebut. Seperti yang kalian ketahui Aizen memiliki mata-mata didalam seireitei dan hilangnya Hitsugaya-taichou memiliki kaitan yang sangat kuat dengan hal ini. oleh karena itu jika Hitsugaya-taichou tidak ditemukan dalam waktu 1 minggu maka Hitsugaya-taichou dinyatakan sebagai mata-mata Aizen dan mengkhianati soul society, saat itu jika kalian bertemu dengannya tangkap dan hukum mati Hitsugaya-taichou" yamamoto-soutaichou mengetukkan tongkatnya sekali lagi kelantai "Dengan ini rapat selesai...kalian bubar" kata yamamoto-soutaichou sambil meninggalkan ruang rapat.

~H~

Ichigo, Ukitake, Kyouraku, Byakuya lalu Kira yang sudah menjadi taichou divisi 3 dan Renji yang sudah menjadi taichou divisi 7 berkumpul setelah rapat selesai. Lalu kemudian Matsumoto, Hinamori dan Rukia datang menghampiri mereka.

"Bagaimana hasil rapatnya?" tanya Matsumoto

"Ini buruk!" jawab Ichigo dengan wajah serius yang membuat Matsumoto, Hinamori dan Rukia terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu Ichigo?" tanya Rukia.

"Jika Hitsugaya-taichou tidak ditemukan dalam waktu 1 minggu maka Hitsugaya-taichou dianggap telah mengkhianati Soul Society dan akan dikenai hukuman mati," jelas Renji.

Lalu wajah Hinamori dan Matsumoto menjadi pucat. Mereka berdua adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Toushirou. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka Toushirou akan terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Ba...bagaimana ini? aku tidak mau kehilangan Shiro-chan" tanya Hinamori panik.

"Tenang saja Hinamori-kun kita pasti akan menemukan Hitsugaya-taichou," kata Kira mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Benar sekali yang dikatakan Kira-kun. Kita pasti akan menemukan Hitsugaya-taicou. bagaimanapun caranya kita tidak akan membiarkan Hitsugaya-taichou terkena hukuman mati," kata Ukitake-taichou. Lalu yang lainnya pun mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Ukitake.

~H~

"Huf..." Karin mehela nafasnya sambil menatap langit dari kamarnya. Ini sudah seminggu semenjak Karin mendapat kabar Toushirou menghilang dari Seireitei dan tidak ada jejaknya walaupun Ichigo yang dibantu Urahara mencarinya kemana-mana. Tidak ada satupun tanda tentang keberadaan taichou mungil nan imut itu muncul, 'Ichi-nii sedang rapat di Soul Society. Kira-kira bagaimana hasil rapatnya ya? Mudah-mudahan mereka menemukan sesuatu,' kata Karin dalam hati. Lalu ia menatap kucing peliharaannya yang sedang meminum susu dari dalam mangkuk. Melihat kucingnya dia merasa kalau dia sedang melihat Toushirou.

Karin tersenyum melihat kucingnya menjilat mulutnya selesai meminum habis susu dalam mangkuknya. Lalu Karin mengambil mangkuk itu dan membawanya kedapur. Selama Karin mencuci manguk kucingnya duduk disampingnya memperhatikan karin dengan matanya yang emerald sambil mengibas-kibaskan ekornya kekiri dan kekanan, 'Lucu sekali,' kata Karin dalam hati.

Selesai mengeringkan mangkuk yang dicucinya Karin merasakan reiatsu Ichigo muncul dalam kamar Ichigo. Lalu Karin segera meletakkan mangkuk yang dipegangnya dan berlari menuju kamar Ichigo, "Ichi-nii bagaimana rapatnya?" tanya Karin begitu membuka kamar Ichigo tanpa mengetuknya. Kucingnya berlari mengikutinya tidak mau ketinggalan berita dari Soul Society.

Karin mendapati kakaknya duduk diatas kasurnya sambil memijat-mijat dahinya seperti habis berfikir keras. Rukia yang duduk dibangku meja belajarnya berdiri mendekati Karin. Rukia lalu mengajak Karin duduk disamping Ichigo sedangkan dia duduk disebelah Karin. Toushirou lalu melompat dan duduk dipangkuan Karin.

"Jadi...Ichi-nii bagaimana rapatnya?" tanya Karin.

Ichigo menghela nafasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan adiknya. "Hasil rapat menyatakan jika Toushirou tidak ditemukan dalam waktu 1 minggu maka dia akan dinyatakan sebagai mata-mata Aizen dan mengkhianati Soul Society."

"T-tidak mungkin..." kata Karin terkejut, "Bagaimana jika kita tidak menemukan Toushirou dalam waktu 1 minggu?" tanya Karin panik. Sedangkan wajah Toushiro sudah mulai muram.

"Saat itu, jika kami bertemu dengannya kami diperintahkan untuk menangkap dan menghukum mati Toushirou," jawab Ichigo.

Karin tertunduk. Matanya melebar. Dia tidak percaya soul society akan mengeluarkan pernyataan seperti itu.

"Tenang saja karin-chan," kata Rukia sambil memegang bahu Karin. "kita tidak akan membiarkan Hitsugaya-taichou dihukum mati. Kita pasti menemukannya sebelum waktunya tiba."

"Benar sekali. Kita percaya kalau Toushirou tidak mungkin membelot ke Aizen. Byakuya, Ukitake, Kyouraku, Kira, Renji dan semua shinigami sedang mencarinya. Pasti salah satu dari mereka akan menemukan Toushiro," kata Ichigo.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: BLEACH bukan punya kusanagi...T.T

* * *

**LOST**

Chapter: 5

"Karin-chan...!!!" panggil Yuzu dengan nada gembira. Yuzu mengetahui kalau akhir-akhir ini kembarannya sedang sedih karena memikirkan sesuatu, makanya ia mencari cara agar kembarannya ceria kembali, "lihat apa yang ku bawa," kata Yuzu sambil menujukan benda yang dibawanya. Karin mengangkat alisnya melihat benda yang dibawa oleh Yuzu.

"Ini baju khusus kucing untuk Toushirou," senyum Yuzu menjadi tambah lebar. Sementara Toushirou yang melihatnnya bulunya berdiri semua.

"Tapi Yuzu itukan gaun. Sedangkan Toushirou itu kucing jantan," kata Karin. Dalam hati Toushirou menjadi lega.

"Ah...Karin chan...tapikan gaunnya cantik. Pasti Toushirou akan jadi cantik kalau pakai gaun ini," kata Yuzu merajuk sambil cemberut.

"Yuzu...Toushirou itu kucing jantan," karin mencoba menjelaskan lagi kepada kembarannya.

"Tapikan...tapikan..." Yuzu mulai kelihatan akan menangis. Karin sweat drop, sedangkan Toushirou sudah siap-siap kabur.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." 3 kata yang paling tidak ingin Toushirou dengar keluar dari mulut Karin. Toushirou mau lari lewat jendela tetapi Yuzu menghalanginya. Lalu dia pun lari menuju pintu tapi di hadang oleh Karin.

Maka setelah itu terjadilah pertarungan 2 lawan 1 antara Toushirou melawan Kurosaki kembar. Yang pastinya pertarungan dimenangkan oleh kurosaki Yuzu dan Karin. Akhirnya dengan amat sangat terpaksa Toushirou memakai gaun itu.

"Kya~ kawaiiiiiiiii..." teriak Yuzu gemas melihat Toushirou memakai gaun.

Karin menatap Toushirou dengan tatapan kasihan. Tapi sebenarnya dalam hatinya dia merasa kalau Toushirou terlihat sangat imut.

~H~

"Karin-chan...Shiro jatuh kelumpur," kata Yuzu sambil mengangkat tubuh Toushirou yang sekarang bulunya menjadi berwarna coklat. Toushirou jatuh kekubangan lumpur setelah mencoba menyelamatkan dirinya dari Yuzu yang akan memakaikannya baju lagi.

"Ah...apa boleh buat! Toushirou ayo mandi," kata Karin sambil mengambil Toushirou dari Yuzu lalu membawanya kekamar mandi.

'What??? Mandi?' teriak Toushirou dalam hati, 'Aku ga mau mandi apa lagi di mandiin sama karin,' Toushirou mulai bergeliat mencoba melepaskan diri dari karin tetapi Karin tidak membiakannya kabur dan memegangnya lebih erat. Sementara itu Yuzu menyiapkan air dan shampo untuk memandikan Toushirou.

Setelah airnya siap karin menceburkan Toushirou kedalam air yang of course Toushirou mencoba melarikan diri dalam bak, "Meong...meong..." protes Toushirou. Kalau sekarang dia bukan dalam bentuk kucing pasti sekarang ini mukanya merah kaya rambutnya Renji.

Lalu Karin memberikan shampo diatas kepala Toushirou dan mengosok-gosoknya hingga keluar banyak busa. Toushirou pun menyerah melepasakan diri dari Karin, dia bermain dengan busa yang keluar dari shampo. Melihat hal itu Karin dan Yuzu tertawa.

"Karin-chan sebaikanya Shirou dikasih shampo untuk kucing," kata Yuzu, "Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ketoko perlengkapan hewan peliharaan untuk beli perlengkapan Shirou setelah belanja untuk bahan untuk makan malam."

"Ide bagus...sekalian kita cari kalung untuk Toushirou," kata Karin sambil mengangkat Toushirou dari dalam bak dan mengeringknya dengan hair dryer.

Toushirou hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar percakapan Yuzu dengan Karin

~H~

Setelah berbelanja bahan makanan untuk makan malam sebelum pulang Karin dan Yuzu mengunjungi toko perlengkapan hewan peliharaan terlebih dahulu. Karin mengambil keranjang lalu memasukan Toushirou yang diseret ikut bersama mereka kedalam keranjang. Pertama-tama mereka mencari shampo khusus untuk kucing, mereka melihat beraneka jenis dan wangi yang berbeda. Setelah beradu argumen, Karin dan Yuzu akhirnya sepakat membeli shampo dengan wangi semangka. Setelah itu mereka mencari makanan kucing diseksi pakan hewan. Kali ini Yuzu dan Karin sepakat kalau Toushirou yang akan memilih makanannya sendiri. Karin dan Yuzu satu persatu menyodorkan makanan kucing berbagai jenis dan rasa tapi Toushirou menggelengkan kepalanya kepada semua makanan yang mereka sodorkan.

"kelihatannya Toushirou lebih menyukai makanan yang biasa kita makan," kata Karin kepada kembarannya. Karin tidak perlu beli pasir kucing karena Karin tidak perlu menyiapkan bak pasir untuk Toushirou karena dia akan pergi kekamar mandi kalau ingin pipis. silver, biru dan emerald setelah memutar otak akhirnya mereka menetapkan memilih pita berwarna warna emerald yang mirip dengan warna mata Toushirou dengan lonceng kuning dibagian tengahnya untuk kalung Toushirou. 'Akhirnya selesai juga belanjanya,' kata Toushirou dalam hati saat mereka menuju counter untuk membayar barang yang mereka ambil. Dia sudah lelah berada dalam keranjang dan ingin segera berbaring diatas kasur karin yang empuk.

"Kucing yang cantik..." kata gadis penjaga counter sambil mengelus kepala Toushirou yang ada di pelukan Yuzu, "Baru kali ini aku melihat ada anak kucing yang memiliki bulu yang seperti salju dan mata seindah ini...jadi ingin kubawa pulang," Yuzu tersenyum kepada gadis itu. Sementara itu dalam hati Karin berkata, 'Kalau saja kau pernah melihat anak laki-laki dengan rambut putih dan mata emerald seperti itu kau pasti ingin menculiknya dan membawanya pulang kerumah.'

"Owh iya..." kata gadis itu sambil memberikan kembalian pada Yuzu. Tiba-tiba Toushirou mendapatkan firasat hal buruk akan terjadi. Gadis itu memberikan selembaran kepada Yuzu dan Karin, "minggu ini kami akan mengadakan fasion show untuk hewan peliharaan. Bagai mana kalau kalian mendaftarkan kucing kalian?" tanya gadis itu. "hadiahnya juga lumayan."

'Oh...shit' kata Toushirou dalam hati, 'ini lebih buruk dari pada ancaman kena hukuman mati,' Dia berdoa dalam hati moga-moga aja Karin tidak tertarik tawaran itu.

Karin dan Yuzu saling bertatap mata sebelum pada akhirnya mereka tersenyum dan berkata 2 kata yang tidak ingin toushirou dengar, "Kami ikut" kata mereka serempak.

'Oh My God...apa salah gw' teriak Toushirou dalam hati

Selesai mengisi formulir pendaftaran. Karin dan Yuzu segera pulang dengan wajah berseri-seri, 'Yah...setidaknya ini bisa membuat karin melupakan masalah hukuman matiku untuk sementara' kata Toushirou dalam hati. Sesampainya dirumah Yuzu dan karin mendiskusikan kira-kira baju seperti apa yang akan mereka pakaikan pada Toushirou.

~H~

Akhirnya hari perlombaan tiba...

Untuk sementara Karin dan Toushirou benar-benar lupa dengan masalah eksekusi yang mengancam Toushirou. Dan Ichigo juga Rukia tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu dihadapan Karin. Mereka khawatir kalau Karin akan merasa sedih lagi.

Toushirou duduk dipangkuan karin ketika mereka menunggu perlombaan dimulai. Dia menggunakan toxedo warna putih dengan vest berwarna biru muda. Sedangkan dasi yang ia kenakan berwarna lebih tua dari vestnya dan memakai topi putih yang memiliki pita berwarna sama bengan dasinya. Dalam hati dia bersumpah akan mencincang orang yang menyebabkan dia seperti ini dan membekukan tiap selnya dengan Hyourinmaru. Sementara itu Yuzu sibuk memperhatikan satu persatu kontestan yang lain dengan mata yang berbinar-binar sambil teriak, "Kya~ kawaii!!!"

Akhirnya lomba dimulai. Toushirou mendapat nomor urut 15 untuk berjalan di catwalk dan menunjukan kepintaranya. Toushirou memperhatikan banyak hewan peliharaan selain kucing yang mengikuti perlombaan itu, ada anjing, monyet, kelinci bahkan buaya juga ada 'WEKZ...masa ada buaya ikut lomba kaya gini. Kalau buayanya lepas gimana tuh? Mana dari tadi ntu buaya ngeliat kesini terus lagi' kata Toushirou dalam hati. 'Terkutuklah orang yang masukin buaya dalam lomba fasion show'

Akhirnya saat toushirou menunjukan kebolehannya tiba juga. Karin meletakkannya diatas cat walk lalu menyuruhnya berjalan melintasi catwalk, "Ayo jalan Toushirou..." kata Karin. Sementara itu Yuzu menunggunya diujung catwalk yang lain dengan harap-harap cemas. Toushirou lalu perlahan-lahan berjalan melintasi catwalk dengan seanggun mungkin. Toushirou tidak mau mengecewakan Yuzu dan Karin.

Begitu Toushirou sampai disisi catwalk yang lain dia berhenti dan mulai menunjukan kepintarannya. Sebenarnya sih dia bermaksud menjelaskan teori kuantum berhubung dengan sosoknya sekarang ini dia tidak bisa berbicara dan menulis maka dia menujukan kepandaian lain yang berhubungan dengan kepandaian kucing bukan kepandaian tentang kimia, matematika dan sebangsanya.

"Tenang saja Mimi..." kata seorang ibu berbadan...uh hum...gendut kepada kucing ras persia yang tidak kalah gendutnya dengan pemiliknya, "kucing kampungan kaya gitu tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkanmu."

'Kucing kampungan katanya...' kata Toushirou kesal dalam hati. Yah...Toushirou itu sebenarnya bukan kucing kampung beneran sih. Dia juga sejenis kucing yang memiliki bulu lumayan panjang dan bulu lebat (Jenisnya silahkan sesuaikan dengan imajinasi reader). Kalau sudah begini akan ku tunjukan semua kemampuanku katanya.

Toushirou membuka mulutnya dan bernyanyi "Nyaw...miaw...nyaw..." dengan suaranya yang imut, nyanyian kucing yang dia bawakan terdengar sangat indah. (Wait...mana ada kucing bisa nyanyai?...Ingat Toushirou bukan kucing biasa). Lalu dia mulai melompat-lompat dengan imutnya yang membuat author gemez ngebayanginnya. Terakhir dia memanfaatkan potensi terbesar yang dia miliki yaitu melempar tatapan puppy..eh..kitty eyes pada para juri yang membuat para juri klepek-klepek melihatnya "Aw...so sweet"

Akhir acara...dari awal dimulai chapter ini para reader sudah bisa menebak siapa pemenangnya. Of course, pemenangnya adalah Toushirou.

Karin dan Yuzu pulang dengan wajah berseri-seri membawa pulang piala dan hadih uang tunai bersama mereka. Sedangkan toushirou yang kelelahan tidur dipelukan Karin.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: BLEACH bukan punya kusanagi10.

* * *

**LOST**

Chapter: 6

Tinggal dua hari tersisa sebelum Toushirou dinyatakan mengkhianati soul society.

Ichigo dan kawan-kawan sudah mulai panik karena mereka belum menemukan satu pun jejak Toushirou. Sementara itu pergerakan arrancar di Hueco Mundo sudah tambah terlihat.

Ichigo dan kawan-kawan menggunakan segala macam cara untuk menemukan sang chibi taichou dalam 2 hari yang tersisa. Sementara itu Toushirou sendiri memutar otaknya lebih keras, mencari cara untuk memberi tahukan Ichigo tentang keberadaannya. Hal ini menjadi semakin sulit karena Ichigo jarang dirumah untuk mencari dirinya. Hari ini dia mencoba cara yang sulit dia lakukan dengan sosoknya sebagai anak kucing.

Ketika Karin dan Yuzu pergi ke sekolah. Diam-diam Toushirou naik keatas meja belajar Karin. Lalu dia mencari selembar kertas dan mengambil pensil dengan mulutnya. Perlahan-lahan Toushirou menulis surat untuk Ichigo yang hasilnya tentu saja tidak bisa ia baca. Dengan sabar ia mengambil kertas lagi dan mencoba menulis lagi. Tapi hasilnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Toushirou pantang menyerah dia mencobanya lagi hingga akhirnya dia berhasil menulis tulisan yang lumayan bisa dibaca.

Tolong aku Ichigo

By: Hitsugaya

Toushirou lalu merasakan reiatsu Ichigo masuk kedalam rumah. Tetapi ketika ia ingin pergi ketempat Ichigo, ia menyadari Karin menutup pintu kamarnya hingga ia tidak bisa keluar. Toushirou lalu mulai mencakar-cakar pintu dan mengeong berharap seseorang akan membukakan pintu untuknya. Beruntung Ichigo mendengarnya dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Tetapi ketika mengeong dia menjatuhkan kertas yang dibawanya kelantai dan Ichigo tidak melihatnya. Ichigo mengangkat tubuh Toushirou dan membawanya kelantai bawah, "Rupanya Karin lupa memberimu makan ya, Shirou?" kata Ichigo sambil meletakkan Toushiro diatas meja. Lalu ia mencari sesuatu dalam kulkas untuk memberi makan Toushiro.

'Dasar strawberry baka...!!!' umpat Toushiro dalam hati sambil turun dari atas meja dan berlari keatas untuk mengambil kertas yang dijatuhkannya. Tetapi begitu dia sampai dikamar Kamar Karin, kertas itu tidak ada ditempat ia menjatuhkannya. Lalu Toushiro pun mencarinya kesekitar kamar, tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Lalu ia pun kembali kebawah untuk menemui Ichigo dan mencari cara lain untuk berkomunikasi dengannya.

Dibawah Toushiro melihat kon berdiri diatas meja sedangkan Ichigo memegang selembar kertas, 'OMG...jangan-jangan kertas itu...' teriak Toushiro curiga dalam hati. Toushirou berlari mendekati Ichigo.

"Dengan ini aku bisa membuktikan pada soutaichou kalau Toushiro tidak berkhianat," kata Ichigo dengan wajah senang, "kalau benar surat ini Toushirou yang menulisnya maka seharusnya sekarang ini dia berada di dunia manusia."

"Kon jaga tubuhku," kata Ichigo sambil mengeluarkan pil berwarna hijau dari dalam boneka harimau yang berdiri diatas meja, lalu menelannya, "aku akan mencari Toushirou....dia pasti belum jauh dari sini," kata Ichigo sambil melompat dari jendela.

"MIAU...!!!" teriak Toushiro (Jangan pergi...!!!)

~H~

'Great...gara-gara mod soul autis itu, sekarang aku kehilangan kesempatan untuk berkomunikasi dengan Kurosaki,' umpat toushiro dalam hati sambil mengirim death glare pada Kon.

Dan Kon yang ada dalam tubuh Ichigo pun merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Kon lalu berjalan perlahan-lahan menjauhi Toushirou yang masih ngirim death glare kepadanya. Toushirou mendesis. kalau kon aja masih ada dalam tubuh bonekanya, Toushirou pasti sudah nerkam kon dan mencabik-cabiknya jadi potongan kecil. Sayangnya dia ada ditubuhnya Ichigo, tapi tetep saja Toushirou merasa sangat kesal. Toushirou lalu melompat dan menggigit kaki Ichigo dengan sangat keras.

"GyAaa...!!1" teriak kon kesakitan.

Setelah puas mengigit Kon, Toushiro segera berlari menuju kamar Karin karena kon mengejarnya dan bermaksud memukulnya.

"Dasar kucing kampungan..." desis Kon dalam tubuh Ichigo.

'Cih...Sekarang Ichigo pasti akan pergi mencariku dalam waktu yang lama karena ia menemukan jejakku di sekitar kota Karakura,' kata Toushirou sambil berjalan bolak-balik diatas kasur Karin.

'Sial!!!...bagaimanapun aku harus segera memikirkan rencana lain unruk menghubungi Ichigo'

~H~

Sementara itu Ichigo yang merasa menemukan jejak Toushirou segera menghubungi Urahara juga shinigami yang lain yang ada di kota Karakura untuk membantunya mencari Toushirou. Setelah mereka pun berpencar untuk mencarinya diseluruh penjuru kota Karakura.

Ichigo dan Rukia mencari Toushiro disebelah barat kota Karakura. Sedangkan Urahara dan Tessai di sebelah timur, Jinta dan Ururu disebelah selatan, dan Yoruichi di sebelah timur, sedangkan shinigami yang lain berpencar keseluruh penjuru kota Karakura.

Setelah mengelilingi kota karakura selama 2 jam, Ichigo dan Rukia berhenti diatap sebuah gedung untuk beristirahat.

"Ichigo apa kau yakin kalau surat yang kon temukan itu benar-benar dari Hitsugaya-taichou," tanya Rukia memecah keheningan.

"Tidak salah lagi ini pasti dari Toushirou," kata Ichigo sambil memberikan surat yang dia temukan kepada rukia, "Kon bilang dia menemukannya tergeletak didalam kamar Karin."

"Apa kau yakin Kon tidak berusaha menipu kita?" tanya Rukia lagi. Dia sweat drop melihat tulisan dalam surat itu jelek banget.

"Kurasa tidak. Walaupun dia seperti itu. dalam keadaan serius seperti ini dia tidak mungkin main-main," kata Ichigo dengan wajah serius, "Kon tahu kalau akhir-akhir ini Karin merasa sangat cemas dan sedih dengan menghilangnya Toushiro. Kon yang selama ini berada didekat Karin pasti ingin menghilangkan kecemasan Karin dan memebuatnya tersenyum lagi. Dia tidak mungkin berbohong."

"Benar juga ichigo..." kata Rukia sambil mengangguk membenarkan Ichigo.

"Baiklah...ayo kita cari Hitsugaya-taichou lagi," kata Rukia bangkit dari duduknya lalu membersihkan debu yang menempel pada hakamanya.

~H~

Malam hari...Dirumah keluarga kurosaki...

"Ichi-niisan masih belum kembali ya?" tanya Yuzu sambil mencuci piring setelah makan malam, "Apa Hitsugaya-kun masih belum ditemukan?"

"Masih belum Yuzu," kata Karin pelan.

"Tadi siang Ichigo pergi mencari Hitsugaya setelah aku memberikan surat dari Hitsugaya yang ku temukan kepada Ichigo," sambung kon. Lalu Karin menatap Kon dengan mata yang sangat senang.

"Sungguh?" tanya Karin dan Yuzu serempak.

"Iya...kelihatanya Hitsugaya ada dalam masalah," jelas Kon, "Oh iya Karin, kau harus mengajari anak kucingmu lebih jinak agar tidak mengigit orang lain."

"Tapi Shirou jinak kok! Dia tidak pernah mengigit siapa pun," kata Yuzu membela Toushiro.

"Tapi dia mengigitku!!!" kata Kon kesal sambil menujukkan kaki Ichigo yang digigit Toushiro.

"Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu kepadanya yang membuatnya marah kepadamu, ya kan Kon?" tanya Karin sambil melempar pandangan sinis kepada Kon.

"Tidak...aku tidak melakukan apapun kepadanya," teriak Kon frustasi.

"Hai...hai..." kata Karin masih tidak percaya. Lalu ia mengambil sepotong ikan bakar dan meletaknya dalam piring, "Yuzu aku mau kasih makan Toushirou dulu..." kata Karin kepada kembarannya sambil berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Toushirou ini makan malam mu," kata Karin sambil meletakan piring berisi ikan bakar kesukaan Toushirou didekatnya. Tapi Toushirou tidak mendekati makanannya sedikitpun. Dia nampak lemas tidur di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Ada apa Toushirou? Kenapa tidak mau makan?" tanya Karin sambil mengangkat kucingnya ditangannya. Lalu dia mengambil sedikit makanan menyodorkan kemulut Toushirou, tetapi ia tidak mau memakannya. Dalam kepalanya Toushirou terus memeikirkan cara untuk menghubungi Ichigo. Tetapi tak satupun cara terlintas dalam pikirannya.

"Ini aneh... tidak biasanya Toushirou tidak mau makan,"

~H~

2 hari kemudian....

Seireitei, markas divisi 1...rapat para taichou...

"Taichou sekalian. Seperti yang kalian ketahui Hitsugaya toushirou telah menghilang meninggalkan tugasnya sebagai taichou divisi 10 selama lebih dari setengah bulan." Souitachou membuka rapat.

"Dan seperti yang telah kita bahas pada rapat sebelumnya, maka dengan ini Hitsugaya Toushirou dinyatakan sebagai mata-mata Aizen dan telah mengkhianati Soul Society. Jika kalian menemukan Hitsugaya Toushirou, tangkap dan hukum mati dia," kata Yamamoto-soutaichou sambil mengetukan tongkatnya kelantai.

"Tunggu dulu sensei! Pasti ada alasan mengapa Hitsugaya-taichou menghilang. Dia tidak mungkin mengkhianati kita," protes Ukitake.

"Tidak ada hal yang tidak mungkin. Sama seperti waktu Aizen berkhianat. Sebelumnya kita juga pernah mengira kalau Aizen akan mengkhianati kita." kata Kurotsuchi. Dari dulu dia memang tidak menyukai Toushirou.

"Tapi dia ada dipihak kita saat winter war berlangsung," kali ini Kyouraku yang berbicara.

"Hitsugaya bisa saja pura-pura berada dipihak kita saat winter war. Tapi sebenarnya dia sengaja disiapkan oleh Aizen untuk mencari kesempatan untuk melakukan serangan balas dan menghancurkan kita dari dalam jika pasukan aizen kalah dalam winter war," kata Kurotsuci lagi.

"Aku menemukan surat yang ditulis Toushirou. Kelihatannya di ada dalam kesulitan," kata Ichigo.

"Itu malah bertambah aneh. Jika dia bisa menulis surat kepadamu, tetapi kenapa dia tidak muncul dihadapan kita? Itu sudah jelaskan karena ia ingin mengelabui kita seakan-akan dia ada dalam masalah," kali ini taichou divisi 2, Kisaragi Ayame yang memperkeruh suasana.

"Hitsugaya-taichou bukan tipe orang yang memikirkan hal sebodoh itu," kata Byakuya, "kalau dia memang ingin mengelabui kita pasti dia akan memikirkan hal lebih logis lagi."

Ruang rapat memanas dan keadaan rapat mulai kacau.

"Cukup...!!!" teriak Yamamoto-soutaichou sambil mengetukkan tongkatnya dengan keras. Lalu semua orang yang hadir dalam rapat terdiam.

"Keputusan ini sudah kita buat sejak seminggu yang lalu. Keputusan sudah jelas jika dalam seminggu Hitsugaya tidak ditemukan maka ia dinyatakan berkhianat. Ini sudah seminggu dan Hitsugaya Toushirou tidak dapat ditemukan. Jadi, hal ini sudah jelas mulai saat ini Hitsugaya Toushirou dinyatakan pengkhianat Soul Society. Rapat selesai...kalian semua bubar!" kata Yamamoto-soutaichou sambil meninggalkan ruang rapat sebelum taichou yang lain sempat protes.

"Ini semua tidak masuk akal," kata Ukitake, "kita tidak mungkin bisa menangkap dan menghukum mati Hitsugaya-kun."

"Tetapi keputusan telah dibuat. Peraturan harus dijalani," kata Byakuya sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruang rapat.

"Hei...tunggu dulu Byakuya...bukankah kau ada dipihak kami?" tanya Ichigo. Tapi terlambat Byakuya sudah pergi menggunakan shunpo.

"Apa boleh buat Ichigo," kata Renji "Kuchiki-taichou memang seperti itu. Dia selalu mementingkan hukum yang dibuat Seireitei."

"Lalu setelah ini apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Kira.

Semuanya terdiam memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

* * *

Yepz...ini chappy terakhir yang kusanagi edit...=3

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	7. Chapter 7

HweEe...O.o'a  
Ternyata sudah lama banget fic ini ga kusanagi update...  
Gomen mina, lappy kusanagi masih sakit dan kayanya bakal almarhum...hiks...T.T  
Sebelumnya terima kasih buat semua readers terutama yang sudah review (akhirnya review nambah juga...XD)  
Yah... Selamat membaca dan semoga isi chapter ini tidak mengecewakan readers...

Disclaimer: Om Tite Kubo BLEACH buat kusanagi dung…!!!*Digampar Tite Kubo pake sendal*

* * *

**LOST**

Chapter 7

Toushiro menatap langit jingga dari jendela kamar karin. 'saat ini rapat pasti sudah selesai.' Angin berhembus membuat bulu Toushirou yang putih bagai salju melambai-lambai dengan anggunnya. Tak seperti biasanya udara sore ini terasa begitu dingin bagi Toushirou. Dingin yang biasanya tidak mengusiknya membuatnya bergetar. 'Apa yang harus lakukan sekarang?' Tanyanya dalam hati. 'Aku tidak bisa kembali ke Soul Society.' Toushirou menundukan kepalanya. 'Tapi dengan begini aku bisa terus bersama Karin.' kata Toushirou sambil tersenyum. '...Tapi mungkin suatu saat Karin akan mulai melupakanku dalam tubuh anak kucing ini.' Senyum diwajahnya sekarang menghilang.

Angin dingin kembali bertiup. Sekarang langit jingga mulai hitam dan bintang mulai menampakkan pesonanya, berkelip bagai berlian menghiasi langit malam. Karena merasa dingin Toushiro meninggalkan jendela.

Begitu ia naik keatas kasur karin, Toushirou melihat Karin masuk dan berjalan mendekatinya.

Karin membawa piring berisi nasi dan lauk untuk Shirou, senyuman ceria yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya sudah beberapa hari ini tidak nampak.

Toushirou mengeong. Lalu karin meletakkan makanannya dilantai dan Toushirou pun memakannya.

Karin menatap anak kucingnya yang mulai mengunyah ikan bakar kesukaannya. Karin mengelus-elus bulu Toushiro, tiba-tiba ia merasa sesuatu mengalir dipipinya. Tubuh Karin bergetar, ia mulai terisak sampai akhirnya dia tak sanggup membendung air matanya lagi.

Karin memeluk Shirou dengan erat sambil menumpahkan semua air mata dan kesedihan yang selama ini selalu dipendamnya. Dalam hati Toushirou merasa ada jutaan jarum menusuk hatinya melihat Karin menangis seperti itu.  
'karin...'

~H~

Pagi hari tiba...

Tadi malam ichi-nii memberitahukan kalau Soutaichou memerintahkan semua taichou gotei 13 siap siaga menghadapi kembali serangan Aizen. Oleh karena itu Ichi-nii dan rukia akan kembali ke Soul society pagi ini.

Sekarang ini Ichi-nii dan rukia berada ditaman belakang rumah bersiap membuka gerbang menuju soul society.

Aku, Yuzu, Ayah, Kon yang berada dalam tubuh Ichi-nii juga Toushirou mengantar kepergian mereka. Aku kangen Ichi-nii tapi aku mengerti, Ichi-nii harus menjalankan tugasnya sebagai taichou divisi 5 gotei 13.

Ketika gerbang terbuka nampak 2 jigou chou keluar dan terbang diatas kepala Ichi-nii dan Rukia. Sebelum mereka masuk kedalam gerbang aku bertanya pada Ichi-nii. "Ichi-nii kau tidak akan..."

Belum selesai aku bertanya dia menjawab. "Tenang saja Karin, aku tidak akan membiarkan Toushiro mati..." mendengar jawaban Ichi-nii aku merasa sedikit lega. "Toushiro tidak bersalah, aku pasti akan menyelamatkannya."

Dengan itu ichi-nii pun kembali ke Soul society.

~H~

"Karin-chan..." Yuzu memanggil Karin yang sedang duduk disofa sambil menonton acara fasion show kucing. Sejak Karin mengikutkanku dilomba fasion show, dia jadi sangat tertarik kepada baju-baju untuk kucing. Aku tak menyukai acara itu, tetapi aku suka tiduran dipangkuan Karin yang sangat nyaman juga hangat.  
Sepontan karin mengalihkan tatapanya dari TV kekembarannya. Sedangkan aku yang tiduran dipangkuan Karin, membuka sebelah mataku melihat Yuzu membawa tas, kelihatannya dia mau mengerjakan PR bersama temannya. "Aku akan kerumah Naomi mengerjakan PR biologi. Apa kau mau ikut Karin?" tanya Yuzu.

"Ah...aku lupa kalau PR dari Matsuda-sensei harus dikumpulkan besok. Aku sama sekali belum mengerjakannya." kata Karin kaget. Tubuh Karin sedikit tersentak, aku yang berada dipangkuan Karin bergeser. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dari pangkuan Karin yang nyaman dan menguap lalu mengusap mataku yg mengantuk.  
"Aku ikut denganmu Yuzu." lalu dia hendak berdiri mengambil bukunya, tetapi sepertinya dia ingat kalau aku berada dipangkuannya dan tidak langsung berdiri. Aku turun dari tempatku yang nyaman kesofa, membiarkan Karin mengambil buku dikamarnya.  
Aku berguling-guling diatas sofa mencari tempat yang nyaman untukku tidur. Tetapi tak ada tempat senyaman pangkuan Karin.

"Ayo kita pergi, Yuzu." Kata karin sambil menuruni tangga. Dia membawa tas jin-jingnya yang berwarna biru dengan motif bola-bola kecil.

Yuzu mengangkat tubuhku dari sofa. "Lebih baik kita membawa Shirou. Naomi juga punya kucing. Selama kita mengerjakan PR Shiro bisa bermain dengan kucing Naomi." kata Yuzu.

"Ide bagus Yuzu." jawab Karin ceria. "Toushirou belum pernah bermain dengan kucing lain sebelumnya. Siapa tahu kucing Naomi betina, suatu saat kita bisa menjodohkannya dengan kucing Naomi." kata karin sambil nyengir.

"Nyaw...!!!" aku tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan karin. 'Tidak...!!! Aku tidak mau dijodohkan. Apa lagi dengan kucing.' teriakku dalam hati.

Karin yang melihatku tersentak mendekatiku, lalu mengelus-elus kepalaku. "Aku hanya bercanda Shirou..." kata Karin sambil tersenyum. Aku sangat lega ternyata Karin hanya bercanda, tapi dia berkata lagi. "Hanya setengahnya sih."

Gubrag...

~H~

Ketika sampai didepan rumah yang diduga sebagai tempat yang dihuni oleh Naomi, Karin memencet bel rumah itu. Baru beberapa detik Karin memencet bel dari belakang tembok pagar Naomi, muncul lah sesosok gadis berambut hitam panjang. Rambutnya yang panjang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya mirip kuntilanak. Aku yang berada dipelukkan karin, Spontan buluku berdiri karena kaget. 'HiEee...' kataku dalam hati. Tetapi Karin dan Yuzu tampak tidak kaget dengan penampakan yang terjadi.

"Naomi...aku mengajak Karin untuk mengerjakan PR bersama-sama." kata Yuzu. Owh jadi dia Naomi, kukira kuntilanak nyasar ke Jepang.

"Iya...aku sudah menunggumu. Silahkan masuk." kata Naomi membuka pintu pagarnya.

~H~

Ketika sampai dikamar Naomi, Karin meletakkanku dilantai. Aku melihat ke sekelilingku. Kupikir kamar Naomi akan tampak sangat suram yang raknya berisi manga horror, kaset dvd tentang monster dan setan juga toples berisi hewan yang diawetkan. Ternyata tidak, kamar Naomi layaknya gadis biasa. Tembok kamarnya dicat pink dengan gorden berenda menghiasi jendelanya. Kasurnya yang berseprai putih tampak sangat bersih dan rapih. Rak juga berisi dengan manga shojou, kaset dorama dan beberapa boneka yang imut. Berbeda dengan penampilan luar Naomi, kamar Naomi hampir sama feminimnya dengan kamar Yuzu.

Naomi menatapku dengan mata dibalik rambutnya. Lalu duduk didekatku dan mengelus-elus kepalaku. "Jadi ini Toushirou ya?" tanya Naomi.

"Yapz..." jawab Karin singkat sambil mengeluarkan buku-bukunya dari dalam tasnya.

"Dia lebih imut dari yang kubayangkan." kata Naomi sambil mengelus daguku. Tanpa sadar aku mengeong. "Miau..."

"Biar ku ambil Ayumi biar dia bisa bermain dengan Toushirou." lalu Naomi keluar dari dalam kamar.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naomi kembali dengan kucing anggora gendut berwarna coklat muda dipelukannya. Naomi lalu meletakkan kucing itu didekatku. "Nah...Shiro. Ini Ayumi." kata Naomi.

Ayumi berjalan mendekatiku. Dibandingkan tubuhku Ayumi 3 kali lebih besar. Karin dan Yuzu kemudian mendekat ingin melihatku berinteraksi dengan Ayumi.

Ayumi berjalan mengelilingiku. Tampaknya dia sedang memperhatikanku dari ujung hidung sampai ujung ekor. Lalu ayumi berhenti dihadapanku dan menjilat wajahku.

Aku mendesis tidak senang. Sedangkan Yuzu, Karin dan Naomi mengeluarkan bunyi "Aww..."

Ayumi hendak menindihku. Lalu dengan cepat aku menghindar dan lompat kepelukkan Karin. Aku mendesis lagi pada Ayumi berharap dia tidak mendekatiku lagi. Tetapi hal itu membuat Ayumi malah tambah mengejarku. Dia melompat kearahku yang ada dipelukkan Karin, aku segera menghindar menyelamatkan diri lalu berlari disekitar kamar dengan Ayumi terus mengejarku.

Ketika melompat keatas kasur Naomi. Kukuku mennyangkut di seprai Naomi. Melihat kesempatan Ayumi langsung menerkamku. Badan Ayumi yang 3 kali lebih besar dariku menindih tubuhku. Ayumi lalu menjilat-jilat wajahku, sedangkan aku bergeliat berusaha melepaskan diri dari Ayumi. "Miaw...miaw...!!!" ('karin...tolong aku...!!!')

"Naomi... Apa kucingmu itu kucing betina." aku mendengar Yuzu bertanya. Sedangkan Karin menolongku dari Ayumi...Ah, putri berkuda putihku... Kataku dalam hati.

"Bukan...Ayumi itu kucing jantan kok." jawab Naomi dengan wajah datar. Hoek...ternyata Ayumi itu kucing jantan.

Karin dan Yuzu sweat drop. Sedangkan aku menjadi pucat. Aku mengusap-usap wajahku yang basah gara dijilat Ayumi kedada Karin. "Kenapa kau memberi nama kucing jantan Ayumi, Naomi?" tanya Karin.

"Karena aku suka nama Ayumi. Memang tidak boleh ya?" tanya Naomi.

"Tidak juga sih..."

~H~

Hari sudah sore ketika Karin dan Yuzu pulang dari rumah Naomi.

Selama mengerjakan PR Naomi memasukkan Ayumi kedalam kandangnya karena kucing itu terus mengejar Toushirou. Hal itu menganggu mereka Karena itulah Naomi mengurung Ayumi.

Karin menatap langit yang mulai memerah, lalu ia terkenang sesuatu. "Yuzu, pulanglah lebih dahulu. Aku inggin pergi kesuatu tempat dulu." kata Karin kepada kembarannya.

"Baiklah. Tapi pastikan kau pulang sebelum waktu makan malam, kalau tidak Oyajii akan menangis." jawab yuzu.

Karin sweat drop membayangkan ayahnya yang sedang menangis didepan poster ibu mereka. "Baiklah, aku akan pulang sebelum jam makan malam." kata Karin sambil berlari meninggalkan Yuzu. Lalu berbalik hanya untuk melambaikan tangannya pada Yuzu dan berlari lagi.

Toushiro penasaran, kemana mereka akan pergi.

Ketika sampai dibukit kota karakura barulah ia mengerti kemana Karin akan membawanya.

Karin berhenti disuatu tempat dimana ia bisa melihat langit dengan jelas. Itu adalah tempat dimana dia mencari Toushiro saat ia hendak bertanding sepak bola dengan SMP. Tempat yang indah untuk menikmati langgit sore.

Karin duduk dibesi pembatas jalan. Matanya melihat langit, tetapi tatapan terlihat sangat jauh.

Toushiro menatap wajah Karin dengan perasaan takjub. Mata Karin terlihat begitu berkilauan terkena cahaya senja, pipinya tampak memerah seperti apel, sedangkan rambutnya yang panjang melambai tertiup angin bagaikan menari. Baru 2 tahun lebih Toushiro tidak bertemu Karin, dia berubah seperti ini. 'Ca...cantik sekali.' kata Toushiro dalam hati.

Karin menyadari anak kucingnya terus memperhatikannya. Karin lalu mengangkat Toushiro hingga bertatap mata dengannya.

"Taukah kau Shiro...ini adalah tempat pertama aku bisa berbicara dengan orang pemilik namamu." kata karin menatap mata Toushiro yang emerland "Anak itu memiliki warna mata yang sama denganmu juga memiliki rambut yang sama dengan bulumu, Shirou." Karin tersenyum. "Dia anak aneh yang dingin dan jarang tersenyum, tapi aku pernah melihatnya. Walau hanya sekali, aku pernah melihat Toushiro." disini Toushiro melihat mata Karin terlihat sangat bahagia. "Senyumannya sangat cantik. A...aku..." Karin terdiam sejenak. Wajahnya merona. Matanya berpaling dari Toushiro. "Aku… menyukai Toushiro." kata Karin dengan suara pelan. Tetapi itu cukup keras untuk Toushiro dengar.

Mata Toushiro terbelalak mendengar pengakuan Karin. Toushiro tak menyangka kalau Karin mempunyai perasan seperti itu kepadanya.

"Aa...ngomonga apa aku ini." kata Karin panik, ia menyadari kalau dia baru saja mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Toushiro. "Kau pasti tidak mengerti kan, Shirou?" kata Karin sambil mengangkat Toushiro melewati kepalanya. "Belum tentu Toushiro juga akan menyukaiku." kata karin pelan.

Toushiro melompat kebahu kanan Karin lalu menjilat pipinya. 'Aku juga menyukaimu, Karin.' kata Toushiro dalam hati.

~H~

Tak terasa hari bertabah gelap. Matahari mulai menghilang digaris horizon dan bintang mulai bemuncullan. Karin melihat jam tangannya menujukkan pukul 18.40. Waktu makan malam tinggal 20 menit lagi. Karin lalu bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan mulai berjalan menuruni bukit. Malam ini jalan dibukit lebih sepi dari biasa.

Tiba-tiba Karin dan Toushiro merasakan ada reiatsu besar muncul. Lalu dari langit seorang arrancar keluar dari garganta lalu dia turun mendekati Karin. 'Kenapa arrancar muncul disaat seperti ini?' tanya Karin dalam hati.

'Ini gawat, Karin cepat lari!' teriak Toushiro dalam hati.

Melihat arrancar mendekatinya, Karin berlari menuruni bukit. Tetapi arrancar itu menghadangnya.

Arrancar itu lalu mengarahkan telapak tangannya kepada Karin. dari telapak tangannya muncul angin dengan tekanan tinggi yang membuat Karin terpental kebelakang.

'Karin...' jerit Toushiro. dalam keadaan seperti ini ia inggin sekali melindungi Karin. Tapi dalam keadaannya sekarang ini ia tak bisa berbuat apapun. Ia merasa  
dirinya tak berguna dan marah kepada dirinya sendiri.

Arrancar itu terus mendekati Karin yang sekarang terkapar ditanah. Toushiro mendesis marah. Ia hendak melompat menyerang arrancar itu ketika Karin memeluknya. "Uhh...Toushiro..." rintih Karin.

"Serahkan kucing itu padaku, bocah." kata arrancar itu hendak menyerang Karin.

Lalu dengan marah Toushiro melompat dari pelukkan Karin. dan mengigit lengan sang arrancar sekeras mungkin.

Arrancar itu mengerang kesakitan lalu menghempaskan Toushiro ketanah.

'Uh...sakit.' tapi Toushiro tak mau mengalah dia menyerang arancar itu lagi dan mengigitnya.  
Kali ini arrancar menghempaskan Toushiro kesebuah batu besar. Toushiro merasakan tulang kaki kiri depannya patah. Pandangan Toushiro menjadi kabur. "Miau..." rintih Toushiro kesakitan. Walau sakit dalam pikirannya dia terus memikirkan kslamatan Karin.

Lalu Toushiro merasakan reiatsu yang sangat familiar mendekat.

"Karin...!!!" teriak pemilik reiatsu itu.

Orang itu adalah Kurosaki Isshin, mantan taichounya juga ayah Karin. Merasa Karin sudah aman, Toushiro membiarkan matanya tertutup dan tertarik kedalam kegelapan.

* * *

Yosh... Akhirnya chapter 7 selesai juga... Jempol kusanagi udah pegel nih... (Demi readers Kusanagi nulis chapter ini pake HP)

HitsuxKarin fans mana nih semangatnya?  
*kusanagi treak pake toWa - ditimpukin pake sendal jepit karena berisik*  
Ayo tunjukkan semangat kalian lewat review...  
(isinya gaje juga ga apa-apa. Anggep aja Kusanagi lagi ngadain sensus fansnya HitsuxKarin)

Owh iya... bagi fans HitsuxKarin, kusanagi promosi dikit nih...XD

Fic kusanagi yang BLEACH Next Generation itu sebenarnya pair HitsuxKarin juga loh...

Chara utama fic itu adalah anaknya Hitsu sama Karin, pair yang lainnya ada IchigoxRukia and many other lah...

Akhir kata Mina...mari semua teriakkan...  
Anti mati gaya!!!  
*ditimpukin reader karena gaje*

-Kusanagi-


	8. Chapter 8

Halow...ha...  
*kusanagi nari hula-hula dengan gajenya*  
Apa kabar mina? Kusanagi balik lagi dengan fic gaje kusa. (Untung Tite Kubo ga bisa bahasa Indonesia. Kalau ga kusanagi bisa digamparin sama om Tite)

Kusanagi berharap semoga chapter ini ga ngecewain readers.  
Yah... Selamat baca...

Disclaimer: Om Tite Kubo BLEACH buat kusanagi dung *Digampar sama Tite Kubo pake sendal butut*

* * *

**LOST**

Chapter: 8

Kurosaki Ichigo, taichou baru divisi 5 sedang mengerjakan paper worknya, ketika Rukia datang mengunjunginya dengan wajah suram, Ichigo yang curiga bertanya padanya. "Ada apa Rukia? Kenapa wajahmu sura seperti itu?"

Rukia sebenarnya enggan memberi tahu Ichigo tentang berita yang baru saja ia dengar, dia tahu Ichigo pasti sangat khawatir mendengar berita itu. "Uhm...sebenarnya aku baru saja mendapat berita dari Isshin-san..." kata rukia.

"Dari Oyajii? Apakah dia berhasil menemukan Toushiro?" Tanya Ichigo sambil menghentikan pekerjaannya untuk mendengar Rukia dengan seksama.

"Uhm...sebenarnya...bukan itu..." kata Rukia ragu-ragu. "Isshin-san bilang katanya...er...Karin-chan diserang oleh arrancar."

Ichigo bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menggerbak mejanya. "Apa Karin diserang arrancar?" teriak Ichigo panik. "Lalu sekarang bagaimana keadaan Karin?"

"Karin-chan baik-baik saja, Ichigo." jawab Rukia.

Ichigo menghela nafas lega lalu kembali duduk. "Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Isshin-san langsung pergi ketempat Karin berada, begitu ia merasakan reiatsu muncul." Jelas Rukia. "Arrancar itu sempat menyerang Karin, tapi Toushiro berusaha melindungi Karin kata Isshin-san."

"Toushiro?" Ichigo mengangkat alis matanya.

"Anak kucingnya Karin-chan."

~H~

Toushiro merasa seluruh badannya sakit ketika kesadarannya kembali. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara Karin. 'Karin, syukurlah dia baik-baik saja.'

Kata Toushiro dalam hati.

"Oya-jii...apa Toushiro baik-baik saja?" tanya Karin kepada ayahnya.

Lalu perlahan Toushiro membuka matanya. Dia melihat Karin duduk didekatnya dengan wajah khawatir. Lenganya banyak luka lebam. Tapi sisanya dia baik-baik saja. "Miau..." (Karin...) Panggil Toushiro lemah.

"Toushiro, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Karin sambil mengangkat Toushiro dengan berusaha tidak menyakitin kaki kiri depan Toushiro yang diperban karena patah.

"Dia tidak apa-apa Karin. Lukanya sudah aku sembuhkan menggunakan kidou. Tapi kaki depan kirinya masih belum benar-benar sembuh karena tulangnya patah." Jelas Isshin.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." kata Yuzu yang duduk disebelah Karin. "Tapi apa kau sendiri baik-baik saja Karin?" tanya Yuzu pada kembarannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Yuzu. Ini semua berkat Toushiro yang melindungiku." Kata Karin meyakinkan Yuzu. Sejak ayahnya membawanya pulang tadi malam, Kembarannya terus menerus mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

"Karin, lebih baik kita biarkan Toushiro istirahat. Aku akan menggunakan kidou untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit dibadannya." kata Isshin kepada putrinya. Lalu Karin meletakkan Toushiro ditempat tidurnya kembali.

Isshin meletakkan telapak tangannya diatas tubuh Toushiro. Lalu telapak tangannya mulai mengeluarkan cahaya. Beberapa menit kemudian cahaya ditangan Isshin meredup sampai akhirnya hilang.

"Nah...dengan begini dia akan baik-baik saja. Luka dikakinya akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari lagi." kata Isshin kepada kedua putrinya.

Karin dan Yuzu menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah kalau begitu..." kata Karin sambil mengelus-elus kepala Toushiro.

Toushiro mengeong. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat senang saat Karin mengelus-elus kepalanya. Biasanya dia merasa tidak nyaman ketika orang lain menyentuhnya. Tetapi dia merasa sangat nyaman dengan karin. Toushiro merasa badannya masih lemah. Tapi setidaknya badannya sudah tidak sakit lagi.

"Nah...ayo kita biarkan Shirou istirahat, Karin." ajak Yuzu sambil meninggalkan kamar karin. Lalu Karin berdiri dan berjalan mendekati kembarannya. "Toushiro...beristirahat dulu ya! ...nanti aku akan bawakan susu untukmu." kata Karin sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

Toushiro meletakkan kepalanya kembali diatas kasur karin. Dia merasa sangat nyaman saat kain seprai berwarna hijau muda menyentuh pipinya. Samar-samar dia mencium aroma Karin yang khas diatas kasur itu.

Tiba-tiba Toushiro teringat perkataan arrancar yang menyerang Karin kemarin. 'Serahkan kucing itu padaku, bocah' mengingat hal itu dada Toushiro merasa sesak. Dia mengerti kalau arrancar yang menyerang Karin kemarin sebenarnya mengincar dirinya. Dia merasa sangat bersalah karena membuat Karin terluka karena dirinya.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' tanya Toushiro dalam hati. Dia tidak mengerti dalam keadaan apa sebenarnya dia ini. Dan mengapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi kepadanya. Setelah mengetahui penyebab arrancar menyerang Karin dia merasa bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia tidak mau melihat Karin terluka lebih dari ini.

Toushiro menatap langit. Awan putih bergerak perlahan.

Toushiro berdiri dari posisinya sebelumnya. Dia telah membulatkan tekadnya. 'Aku harus pergi dari sini,' kata Toushiro dalam hati. 'Kalau aku tetap disini cepat atau lambat arrancar atau malah espada akan datang menyerang lagi. Dan bukan hanya Karin yang akan terluka, Yuzu pun bisa ikut terluka. Bila hal itu terjadi aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri.'

Walau sebenarnya dalam hati Toushiro merasa berat meninggalkan tempat ini, dia melompat keatas jendela Karin. Toushiro merasakan sakit dikaki kiri depannya. Tapi dia menghiraukannya dan berlari meninggalkan rumah yang sudah seperti rumahnya sendiri.

~H~

Sementara itu di huece mundo...

Aula Las Noces...

Para espada berkumpul mengeliling sebuah meja, menunggu sang raja Las Noces...

Sesaat kemudian masuklah seseorang dengan atasan dan hakama putih. Orang itu memiliki rambut coklat dan bekas luka menyamping diwajahnya.

Melihat orang itu datang para espada berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menyambut orang itu. "Aizen-sama..."

Aizen mengangkat tangannya memberi tanda agar para espada kembali duduk. Lalu dia duduk dikursi tengah diantara dua baris tempat duduk espada.

"Bagaimana perkembangan rencana kita?" tanya Aizen.

"Sesuai rencana Aizen-sama," jawab seorang espada yang memiliki rambut pirang. Topengnya hanya menutupi bagian rahang kanan sampai belakang kepalanya. "Hanya saja, arrancar yang bertugas mengambil kucing itu terlalu lemah dan berhasil dikalahkan."

"Itu bukan masalah besar. Kita bisa mengutus salah satu espada untuk membawa kucing itu." jawab Aizen sambil tersenyum licik. "Lalu bagaimana dengan mata-mata kita di Soul Society?" tanya Aizen.

"Dia sudah menemukan benda itu, beberapa hari lagi dia akan membawanya ke Las Noces." jawab espada yang tadi.

"Bagus! semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana. Dengan ini Soul Society akan berakhir." kata Aizen.

Lalu terdengarlah suara tawa yang licik menggema di Hueco Mundo.

~H~

Karin membawa semangkuk susu dengannya saat dia membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia melihat kearah kasur tempat dimana Toushiro seharusnya beristirahat. Tetapi tempat itu kosong. Karin lalu menaruh mangkuk yang dibawanya diatas meja belajarnya. Lalu dia mulai mencari Toushiro disekitar kamarnya.

Karin mencari Toushiro dibawah kasur sambil memanggil namanya. "Toushiro...?" begitu juga dibawah meja, disela lemari, dan didalam lemari.

Karin sudah mencari Toushiro keseluruh penjuru kamarnya. Tapi dia tak berhasil menemukannya. "Toushiro...ayo keluarlah! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu." kata Karin frustasi.

Karin menunggu beberapa menit agar Toushiro keluar. Tapi Toushiro tak kunjung keluar. "Toushiro...?" panggil Karin mulai panik.

"Ada apa Karin?" tanya Yuzu yang tiba-tiba muncul dipintu karin.

"Yu...Yuzu...apa kau melihat Toushiro?" tanya Karin panik.

"Tidak. Bukannya Toushiro seharusnya ada dikamarmu?" tanya Yuzu.

"Toushiro tidak ada." kata Karin menyadari anak kucingnya kabur.

"Yuzu...aku akan mencari Toushiro." kata karin sambil berlari meninggalkan kamarnya.

~H~

Sementara itu Toushiro sedang berjalan melintasi tembok pagar sebuah rumah. 'Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?' tanya Toushiro dalam hati. 'Urahara shouten' tiba-tiba saja tempat itu terbesit dalam kepalanya. 'Tidak seperti Ichigo, Urahara jauh lebih pintar. Mungkin aku bisa memberitahu Urahara tentang keberadaanku.' kata Toushiro dalam hati.

Toushiro memutuskan pergi ketempat Urahara, tetapi ketika melihat kesekelilingnya dia menyadari kalau dia tidak tahu dimana dia berada. Jalanan terlihat begitu berbeda saat dia dalam bentuk anak kucing.

Lalu tiba-tiba muncul seekor kucing hitam dengan mata berwarna seperti emas. Toushiro merasa kalau dia pernah melihat kucing itu disuatu tempat. 'Owh iya, aku pernah melihatnya ditempat Urahara.' kata Toushiro hati. 'Dia adalah Yoruichi-san'

~H~

Yoruichi sedang berjalan menyusuri tembok pagar sebuah rumah saat dia melihat seekor anak kucing berwarna putih seperti salju. Dilehernya dia mengenakan pita berwarna emerland dengan bell berwarna kuning ditengahnya. Kaki kiri depannya dibalut perban. Anak kucing itu tampak sedang kebingungan. Lalu mata emerland kucing itu menatap yoruichi. Matanya begitu besar dan lucu.

Yoruichi tidak begitu memperdulikan anak kucing itu. Dia melompat kebawah dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Yuroichi merasakan ada yang mengikutinya. Lalu dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat anak kucing yang tadi mengikutinya.

Yoruichi berusaha tidak mempedulikan anak kucing itu dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tetapi anak kucing itu terus mengikutinya. Merasa kesal yoruichi berbalik dan mendesis kepada anak kucing itu agar takut dan tidak mengikutinya.

Tetapi bukannya takut anak kucing itu hanya menatap Yoruichi dengan mata emerland yang besar. Yoruichi tambah kesal, setelah memastikan tidak ada orang disekelilingnya lalu dia berkata. "Hei...bocah jangan mengikutiku terus."

"Miau...?" Anak kucing itu cuma mengeong mendengar perkataan Yoruichi dengan nada seolah-olah bertanya 'kenapa?'

Yoruichi merasa frustasi karena anak kucing itu tidak mau pergi. Lalu dia melompat keatas tembok pagar yang lumayan tinggi. 'Dengan kaki seperti itu dia tidak mungkin bisa mengikutiku.' kata Yoruichi dalam hati.

Benar saja, anak kucing itu tidak bisa memanjat tembok itu. Dia mulai mengeong memanggil-manggil Yoruichi. "Miau...miau...miau..."

Yoruichi nyengir. 'Akhirnya aku bisa sendirian.' kata Yoruichi dalam hati.

"Miau...miau...miau..." anak kucing itu masih terus memanggil Yoruichi.

Ketika Yoruichi hendak pergi dia mendengar gonggongan anjing. Lalu ia membalikkan badan dan melihat anak kucing itu sedang diganggu oleh anjing liar yang besar.

Anak kucing itu mendesis mencoba mengusir anjing liar yang jauh lebih besar darinya. Tetapi ketika anjing itu menggong-gong lagi. Anak kucing itu menyadari dia tidak mungkin menang melawan anjing liar. Lalu dia mundur sampai ia terpojok.

Merasa kasihan Yoruichi melompat diantara anak kucing dan anjing liar itu. Lalu dia menggendong anak kucing itu dengan mengigit lehernya bagian atasnya dan membawanya melompat keatas pagar yang tidak bisa dijangkau oleh anjing liar.

Setelah itu Yoruichi meletakkan anak kucing diatas pagar dan berkata. "Aku sudah menolongmu. Sekarang jangan ikuti aku lagi." lalu Yoruichi berlari meninggalkan anak kucing itu.

Langit tampak mendung dan petir mulai menyambar-nyambar saat Yoruichi meninggalkan anak kucing tadi. 'Kelihatannya akan turun hujan.' kata Yoruichi dalam hati. Lalu dia berhenti memikirkan keadaan anak kucing tadi. 'Dia pasti akan kehujanan.'

Akhir Yoruichi kembali ketempat dimana dia meninggalkan anak kucing tadi. 'Nanti aku akan menyuruh Jinta dan Ururu menemukan majikan anak kucing itu.' pikir Yoruichi.

Yoruichi menemukan anak kucing itu masih duduk ditempatnya meninggalkannya tadi sambil menatap langit yang kelabu. Lalu Yoruichi mendekati anak kucing itu dan menggendongnya. Anak kucing menatap Yoruichi dengan tatapan bingung. Tetapi ia tak menghiraukan tatapan anak kucing itu dan berlari ke tempat Urahara.

~H~

Saat sampai di Urahara shouten Yoruichi disambut oleh Urahara dan kipasnya. "Ah... Yoruichi kau sudah pulang."

Menyadari Yoruichi tak sendiri, Urahara menatap Yoruichi yang menggendong Toushiro beberapa detik sampai ketika Tessai datang. Lalu Urahara menangis padanya sambil berkata. "Hwa...Yoruichi selingkuh dan sudah punya anak."

Toushiro dan Tessai sweat drop mendengar perkataan Urahara. Sementara itu Yoruichi yang sangat kesal meletakkan Toushiro dibawah dan melompat keatas pundak Urahara dan mencakar wajahnya. "Sialan kau...Kisuke. Siapa yang selingkuh, hah?" teriak Yoruichi kesal.

"GyaAa... Maaf...aku cuma bercanda." kata Urahara kesakitan. Darah mulai mengalir dari bekas cakaran Yoruichi.

"Jadi...Yoruichi anak siapa ini?" tanya Urahara lagi. Sementara Tessai berusaha menghentikan darah Urahara.

"Kau minta dicakar lagi ya, Kisuke? Kau mau bilang kalau dia anak sepupuku atau kakakku kan? Aku sudah tau akal-akalan mu Kisuke." kata Yoruichi sambil menunjukkan cakarnya. "Walau bentukku sekarang kucing, tetapi aku shinigami, baka!"

Urahara merinding melihat cakar Yoruichi langsung bersembunyi dibelakang Tessai dan menggumamkan sesuatu tentang kekerasan dalam rumah tangga.

"Tessai...Jinta dan Ururu kemana?" tanya Yoruichi. Lalu tak lama hujan turun.

"Tadi Karin-dono datang dan meminta mereka membantunya mencari sesuatu." jawab Tessai. Lalu Yoruichi menuju ruang tengah dan tiduran diatas bantal yang biasa dia gunakan untuk tidur. Toushiro mengikutinya lalu duduk didekat meja. Tak lama kemudian Tessai datang membawa semangkuk susu hangat dan meletakkan dekat Yoruichi.

Perut Toushiro berbunyi. Dia merasa sangat lapar karena belum makan apapun sejak kemarin malam.

Yoruichi melihat Toushiro memandangi mangkuk susunya dengan mata emerlandnya yang besar. Lalu dia mendengar perut Toushiro berbunyi.

Yoruichi mendorong mangkuk susunya kearah Toushiro, lalu berkata. "Ini untukmu, bocah."

Toushiro mendekati mangkuk susu itu, setelah mengamatinya sesaat dia mulai menjilat susu itu. Merasa susu itu enak, Toushiro menggerakkan ekornya kekiri dan kekanan. Dia meminum susu itu dengan senang.

Yoruichi yang melihat hal itu tanpa sadar tersenyum. Dia merasa mata emerland Toushiro yang senang kelihatan sangat lucu.

Urahara lalu tiba-tiba muncul diruangan itu dengan beberapa plester diwajahnya. "Yoruichi, kalau kau menyukai anak itu kita bisa mengadopsinya jadi anak kita." kata Urahara sambil nyengir.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Yoruichi melompat dan mengigit Urahara.

~H~

Sementara itu diperpustakaan pusat Seiretei. Seseorang menarik sebuah buku tebal yang sudah berdebu dari sebuah lemari. Lalu dengan senyum licik dia berkata. "Khu hu hu...siapa yang menduga kalau benda sepenting ini mereka sembunyikan ditempat seperti ini." dari balik buku itu nampak sebuah lambang dengan sebuah permata berwarna merah ditengahnya. Ketika orang itu hendak menyentuh permata itu tiba-tiba Ukitake-taicho muncul.

"Hentikan!!!" teriak Ukitake. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui letak cincin raja disimpan. Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Ukitake dengan nada marah. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan...?"

* * *

Ho ho ho... Chapter 8 akhinya kelar.

Owh iya, kusanagi ngucapin makasih buat reader yang sudah ngasih review ke kusanagi.  
Dengan review seperti itu kusa merasa mendapat respon dari reader.

Sebenarnya review itu yang jadi motivasi kusanagi untuk terus melanjutkan dan memperbaiki fic ini loh!

Kalau mau fic ini berlanjut. Rajin-rajinlah review. Hag hag hag...XD

Akhir kata...  
Mina...mari semua kita teriakkan...  
Bankai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru!  
*Kusanagi ditimpukin pake kenceng n panci sama Kenpachi gara-gara gaje...XD*

-kusanagi-


	9. Chapter 9

Hai...hai...mina...!!!  
Maaf kan kusanagi karena updatenya lama... XD

Kemaren kusanagi nulis fic baru... judulnya **Brother for A Week** dan **Back To Academy**...XD

Kalau sempet baca ya!  
Dan jangan lupa isi guest book (review) dan meninggalkan wasiat (review) =3

Yapz...chappy 9... Selamat baca...

* * *

**LOST**

"Hentikan!!!" teriak Ukitake. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui letak cincin raja disimpan. Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Ukitake dengan nada marah, "Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan, taichou divisi 2, Kisaragi Ayame?"

Chapter: 9

"Khu...hu...hu...aku tak menyangka akan ketahuan secepat ini," kata Ayame sambil tersenyum sinis.

Ukitake terkejut melihat senyum sinis Ayame. Baru kali ini Ukitake melihat ekspresi seperti itu di wajah taichou baru divisi 2 tersebut. Biasanya Ayame sangat pendiam dan jarang menunjukkan emosi diwajah cantiknya dihadapan orang lain, 'Jadi ini sifat asli Kisaragi Ayame.'

"Kau sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaanku, Kisaragi-taichou," kata Ukitake tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Ayame.

Lalu tanpa sepengetahuan Ukitake, Ayame telah menarik zanpakutonya. Lalu secepat angin Ayame mengayunkan zanpakutonya kearah Ukitake.

Walau sempat menghindar, tetapi gerakkan Ayame lebih cepat dari gerakkan Ukitake. Alhasil bahu kiri Ukitake berhasil Ayame lukai. Ukitake lalu bershunpo untuk menjaga jarak dengan Ayame dan menarik zanpakutonya untuk bersiap bertarung.

"Apa sebenarnya akan kau lakukan dengan cincin raja? Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?" tanya Ukitake lagi.

"Aku akan membawa cincin raja demi Aizen-sama," jawab ayame sambil bershunpo kebelakang Ukitake dan menebas punggungnya.

Untungnya Ukitake kali ini brhasil mnghindar dan hanya haorinya saja yang sobek terkena sabetan pedang Ayame.

Mendengar nama Aizen disebut mata Ukitake terbelalak, "Aizen...ternyata dia masih hidup?"

"Ya...Aizen-sama masih hidup, dan dialah yang menolongku ketika aku terpisah dari rombongan klanku," kata Ayame sambil melepas haorinya. Lalu ia merobek bagian lengan bajunya agar tidak mengganggu.

Mata Ukitake terbelalak lagi ketika melihat tato dilengan kanan atas Ayame, "Kau...tato itu...bagaimana mungkin kau bisa masuk ke Soul society apa lagi Seireitei?" tanya Ukitake dengan nada terkejut, "Dan kenapa sampai saat ini kami tidak bisa melihat tato itu?"

"Owh...rupanya kau tahu tentang klanku ya?" tanya Ayame sambil memegan lengan kanannya, "Aku bisa masuk kedalam Seireitei berkat Aizen-sama. Aku akan membatu Aizen-sama membalaskan dendamnya, juga dendam klanku yang berabad-abad lalu kalian usir dari Soul Society," Ayame lalu menaikan reiatsunya dan mengarahkan zanpakutonya pada Ukitake.

"Gara-gara kalian klanku tak mempunyai tempat dan selalu berpindah dari dimensi satu kedimensi lainnya, akibatnya banyak anggota klan yang mati dan terpisah saat berpindah," kata Ayame dengan marah. Lalu dia melompat dan menyerang Ukitake dengan sangat cepat. Tak sia-sia ia menjadi taichou divisi 2 yang mengutamakan kecepatan.

~H~

Sementara itu didunia manusia, Karin dibantu oleh Ururu, Jinta dan tentu saja Yuzu mencari Toushiro keseluruh penjuru kota Karakura.

Hari sudah sore ketika mereka berhenti disebuah taman untuk beristirahat. Mereka merasa sangat letih berkeliling kota Karakura sepanjang hari.

Sementara Yuzu, Ururu dan Jinta duduk dibangku taman sambil menikmati minuman yang mereka beli untuk menghilangkan dahaga mereka, Karin berdiri dipinggir bukit dekat taman itu sambil menatap langit yang berwarna jingga. Matanya yang berkilauan terkena cahaya senja tampak begitu sedih dan khawatir, 'Toushiro...kau ada dimana?' tanya Karin dalam hati.

Sementara itu ditempat Urahara...

Toushiro duduk diteras sambil menatap langit senja.

'Sekarang ini...kira-kira apa ya yang Karin lakukan,' tanya Toushiro dalam hati.

'Mungkin dia mengkhawatirkanku dan berusaha mencariku. Tapi kurasa saat ini dia sudah pulang dan mulai melupakanku,' memikirkan Karin melupakannya membuatnya merasa sedih.

Lalu tiba-tiba Yoruichi yang dalam wujud kucing muncul dari belakangnya, "Hei...bocah apa yang sedang kau lakukan," tanya Yoruichi.

Bulu dipunggung Toushiro berdiri karena kaget melihat Yoruichi.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan tuanmu?" tanya Yoruichi sambil duduk disamping Toushiro. Lalu Toushiro mengangguk.

"Jadi, kau ingin pulang ya? Tenang saja nanti aku akan menyuruh Jinta dan Ururu untuk mencari majikkanmu."

Toushiro menggelengkan kepalanya. Walaupun ia merindukan Karin tapi dia tidak bisa pulang ketempatnya. Toushiro takut arrancar akan menyerang Karin kalau ia berada didekatnya.

Yoruichi memperhatikan Toushirou, lalu ia menyadari bulu Toushirou yang putih nampak agak cokelat.

"Bocah...badanmu kotor," kata Yoruichi. Lalu ia berdiri dan mendekati Toushiro. Lalu sambil nyengir kucing Yoruichi brkata, 'Saatnya mandi.'

Toushiro langsung menjadi pucat begitu Yoruichi selesai berbicara. Lalu Toushiro melompat kesamping untuk menjauhi Yoruichi. Toushiro lupa kalau kaki kiri depannya terluka, akibatnya ketika ia mendarat kakinya terasa sakit. Karena tak sanggup menahan sakitnya, Toushiro menggulingkan badannya kesamping sambil mengerang kesakitan.

"Kau Tidak apa-apa, bocah?" tanya Yoruichi dengan wajah khawatir.

Toushiro tidak menjawab. Hal itu membuat Yoruichi bertambah khawatir. Lalu Yoruichi berlari keluar untuk mencari Tessai. Ketika Yoruichi menemukannya, Yoruichi langsung meminta Tessai menyembuhkan Toushiro.

Setelah Tessai selesai melakukan kidou penyembuh pada kakinya, Toushiro merasa sakit dikakinya menghilang, lalu  
Toushiro berdiri dengan keempat kakinya. Sekarang kakinya sudah benar-benar sembuh, 'Master kidou memang hebat,' kata Toushiro dalam hati, 'dia bisa menyembuhkan lebih baik dari Isshin-taichou.'

"Miau...!" (terima kasih) kata Toushiro dengan nada senang.

Melihat Toushiro senang Yoruichi pun tersenyum. Lalu Yoruichi teringat hal yang ingin ia lakukan sebelumnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Toushiro dan berkata, 'Nah...sekarang saatnya mandi,"

Lalu sebelum Toushiro kabur lagi, Yoruichi menggendongnya.

"Meong...meong. ..meong...!!!" (Aku ga mau dimandiin!!!) protes Toushiro sambil bergeliat berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Biar ku siapkan airnya," kata Tessai sambil berjalan meningalkan ruangan itu.

Lalu Yoruichi mengikuti sambil terus menggendong Toushiro yang masih terus meronta.

Ketika berjalan menuju kamar mandi mereka bertemu Urahara.

Urahara membuka kipasnya lalu menutupi wajahnya seperti biasanya, "Apa kau sedang mengasuh anakmu, Yoruichi?" tanya Urahara.

"diham hau hihuhe..." (diam kau Kisuke) kata Yoruichi masih menggendong Toushiro, "hebih haik hau hantu haku hegang hanak ini!" (lebih baik kau bantu aku memegang anak ini!) kata Yoruichi sambil mengirim death glare pada Urahara.

Melihat death glare Yoruichi, Urahara merinding lalu ia pun mengambil Toushiro dari Yoruichi dan memegangnya.

Setelah Toushiro dipegang oleh Urahara, Yoruichi pergi kesebuah ruangan. Lalu dia kembali dalam wujud manusia. Sambil nyengir Yoruichi mengambil Toushiro kembali dari Urahara dan membawanya kekamar mandi.

Setelah melepaskan pita dilehernya, Yoruichi lalu mencemplungkan Toushiro kedalam bak yang sudah disiapkan oleh Tessai dan mulai mencuci Toushiro dengan shampo bau lavender.

Setelah merasa Toushiro sudah bersih, Yoruichi lalu mengeringkan bulu Toushiro dengan hair dryer.

Karena hawa hangat hair dryer dan bau lavender dari shampo, Toushiro merasa sangat mengantuk ketika Yoruichi membawanya keruang tengah dan meletakkanya diatas bantal.

Yoruichi sedang mengikat pita Toushiro kembali saat ia mendengar Ururu dan Jinta kembali.

"Kalian sudah kembali...Jinta, Ururu," kata Yoruichi ketika melihat mereka berdua.

"Hai..." jawab mereka singkat. Lalu Ururu mendekati Yoruichi dan melihat Toushiro yang sedang di elus-elusnya.

"Aah...inikan anak kucing Karin-chan?!" kata Ururu.

"Apa? Anak kucingnya Karin-chan?" teriak Jinta kaget, lalu ia segera berlari mendekati Toushiro.

"Anak kucing ini milik Karin-chan?" tanya Yoruichi sambil terus mengelus-elus Toushiro yang sudah tertidur.

"Ah...benar ini anak kucing Karin-chan, percuma saja kita mencarinya diseluruh penjuru kota Karakura kalau yang dicari ternyata ada disini," kata Jinta sambil duduk lemas.

"Uhum...kalau begitu aku akan menelepon Karin-chan," kata Ururu sambil keluar ruangan.

Dalam hati Yoruichi sedikit kecewa karena Toushiro akan kembali pada majikannya.

~H~

Sementara itu di Soul Society...

Para taichou gotei 13 mengadakan rapat darurat dimarkas divisi 1.

"Owh...jadi begitu..." kata soutaichou setelah mendengar cerita Ukitake tentang kejadian tadi siang.

_Flash back..._

Ukitake terkapar dilantai dengan luka sayatan sepanjang punggungnya dan tusukkan yang sangat dalam diperutnya.

Dengan mata yang mulai gelap Ukitake menatap Ayame yang berdiri disampingnya dengan bertopang pada zanpakutonya. Walaupun ia menang, Ayame juga terluka cukup parah.

Dengan tertatih-tatih Ayame mendekati tempat cincin raja disimpan. Lalu ia menyentuh permata merah ditengah segel penyimpan cincin raja.

Setelah itu permata merah itu berubah warna menjadi hijau dan segelpun terbuka.

Dari tempatnya terkapar Ukitake bisa melihat cahaya yang menyilaukan mata juga merasakan reiatsu yang sangat kuat saat segel terbuka.

Ayame lalu mengambil sebuah cincin emas dengan permata berkilauan warna pelangi, "Jadi ini cincin raja..." kata Ayame Sambil mengangkatnya keatas, "Dengan ini tujuan Aizen-sama akan tercapai dan dendam klan Kuroyami akan terbalaskan," Ayame tersenyum licik.

Lalu sirine darurat Seireitei berbunyi dan shinigami mulai berdatangan ketempat itu.

Dengan segera Ayame mengambil sebuah pisau kecil dari balik bajunya dan menyabetkannya keudara. Seketika, gerbang penghubung menuju Hueco Mundo terbuka.

Setelah Ayame masuk maka gerbang itu langsung tertutup kembali menigalkan Ukitake yang terkapar tak dapat bergerak.

Lalu setelah itu pandangan Ukitake menjadi gelap.

_...End flash back..._

"Tak ku sangka ternyata Ayame-chan adalah anggota klan Kuroyami," kata Kyoraku sambil menurunkan topinya menutupi matanya.

Ukitake yang sudah mendapatkan perawatan dari divisi 4 hanya diam sambil menatap lantai.

"Klan Kuroyami? Apa itu?" tanya Ichigo yang tak mengetahui sejarah klan Kuroyami.

"Dulu, klan Kuroyami adalah sebuah klan yang cukup besar dan merupakan klan yang mempunyai pengaruh besar di Soul Society. Tapi berabad-abad lalu mereka berbuat dosa besar yang membuat semua anggota klan mereka diusir dan diberi segel agar semua anggota klan dan keturunanya tidak bisa kembali ke Soul Society, berupa tato khusus pada lengan atas kanan mereka," jelas Ukitake dengan wajah serius.

"Owh...jadi, dosa besar apa yang mereka lakukan sebenarnya?" tanya Ichigo lagi. Dia sudah mulai mengerti sejarah klan Kuroyami.

"Mereka menggunakan roh yang tinggal distrik 65 sampai 70 untuk menciptakan sebuah artifak, yang menyebabkan roh itu terjebak dalam artifak dan tidak bisa berrengkarnasi,' kali ini Ukitake yang menjawab.

Mata Ichigo terbelalak mendengar penjelasan Ukitake, dia tak menyangka ada sejarah yang begitu mengerikan di Soul society, "La...lalu...bagaimana dengan artifak itu?"

"Sudah dihancurkan," jawab Renji. Sejarah klan Kuroyami dipelajarinya saat diakademi, "artifak itu dihancurkan agar roh yang terjebak dalam artifak bisa berrenkarnasi."

"Owh..." Ichigo terdiam.

"Ano..." Kira yang sejak tadi terdiam mulai berbicara, "kalau mata-mata Aizen adalah Kisaragi-san, berarti Hitsugaya-taichou bisa terlepas dari hukuman kan?"

Taichou yang lain mengangguk-angguk membenarkan Kira. Tapi sayangnya soutaichou berpikiran lain.

"Hukuman Hitsugaya Toushiro masih berlaku," kata soutaichou.

"Ta...tapi kenapa?" tanya Ichigo kesal.

"Itu karena ketika Hitsugaya Toushiro menghilang, Kisaragi Ayame mempunyai kesempatan untuk menyelidiki semua penjuru Seireitei mencari tempat cincin raja disimpan, dengan alasan menyelidiki Hitsugaya, bisa saja semua itu memang sudah mereka atur," jawab taichou divisi 12, saat itu Ichigo ingin menonjok Kurotsuchi. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa melakukannya dihadapan soutaichou. Maka ia menahan emosinya agar tidak menonjok Kurotsuchi sampai rapat berakhir.

~H~

Sementara itu di Hueco Mundo Aizen memegang cincin raja ditangannya sambil tersenyum licik, "Kerja bagus Kisaragi Ayame," kata Aizen kepada Ayame yang sedang berlutut dihadapannya.

Luka Ayame yang didapat ketika melawan Ukitake sudah dirawat dan hampir sembuh, "Terima kasih Aizen-sama..." jawab Ayame.

"Khu...hu...hu dengan ini, aku tinggal membutuhkan Hitsugaya Toushiro untuk melaksanakan rencanaku?" kata Aizen mulai tertawa licik.

"Uhum...Aizen-sama, aku tidak mengerti mengapa anda membutuhkan taichou muda itu untuk melaksanakan rencana anda," kata Ayame mulai berdiri.

"Nanti juga kau akan mengerti Ayame..." jawab Aizen, "baiklah Razel, segera bawa anak kucing itu kepadaku," perintah Aizen kepada espada no.9nya yang baru.

Lalu dengan segera espada berambut emas itu membungkuk kepada Aizen, "Hai...Aizen sama."

Ketika Razel akan pergi Aizen berkata, "Kisaragi Ayame, ikutlah bersamanya!" perintah Aizen kepada Ayame.

"Hai..." jawab Ayame singkat. Lalu iapun mengikuti Razel pergi.

~H~

Di Seireiter rapat kapten telah berakhir...

Ichigo mendekati Kurotsuchi dengan marah dan hendak memukulnya saat Nemu datang dan berbicara pada ayahnya.

"Mayuri-sama...aku ingin melaporkan sesuatu," kata Nemu.

"Apa itu Nemu? Apa itu hal penting?" tanya Kurotsuchi kepada putrinya.

Melihat Nemu, Ichigo menunda keinginannya sampai Nemu selesai berbicara.

"Salah satu ramuan hasil penelitian kita menghilang," kata Nemu.

Mendengar laporan Nemu, taichou yang ada disekitar situ tertarik dan mendengarkan laporan itu lebih lanjut.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Kurotsuchi dengan sangat marah dan menarik baju Nemu, "Kapan benda itu menghilang?"

"Aku tidak tahu pastinya tapi yang pasti benda itu menghilang sebelum Hitsugaya-taicho menghilang," jawab Nemu tanpa merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Apa? Sudah selama itu dan kau baru melaporkannya sekarang?" teriak Kurotsuchi sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Nemu.

"Benda itu bukan penemuan penting dan jarang diawasi. Anggota divisi baru menyadari benda itu menghilang tadi."

Mengetahui benda yang menghilang bukan benda penting, Kurotsuchi lalu melepaskan baju Nemu, "Benda apa itu?" tanya Kurotsuchi.

"Benda itu adalah ramuan yang dapat merubah manusia atau shinigami yang terkena berubah menjadi kucing beserta Anti-toxinnya," jawab Nemu.

Mendengar kata 'Merubah' dan 'Kucing' dalam satu kalimat, tiba-tiba Ichigo menyadari sesuatu.

"A...aku...tahu dimana Toushiro berada," kata Ichigo.

Para taichou yang mendengar pernyataan Ichigo terbelalak.

"Sungguh?" tanya Renji dan Kira serempak.

"Benar juga...Toushiro adalah Toushiro," kata Ichigo dengan nada senang, sementara Taichou yang lain mengangkat sebelah alis mereka bingung dengan perkataan Ichigo, "pantas saja kelihatannya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku."

"Ukitake-san bisakah anda membukakan gerbang penghubung dunia manusia untukku?" tanya Ichigo kepada Ukitake.

"Uh? Ya baiklah! Tolong tunggu 10 menit," jawab Ukitake masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang Ichigo katakan.

"Aku akan membawa Toushiro kembali ke Seireitei," kata Ichigo dengan bersemangat.

~H~

Toushiro berdiri disebuah tempat yang sangat gelap. Lalu tiba-tiba muncul seberkas cahaya dari atas dan Karin berdiri ditengahnya.

Lalu pemandangan disekitarnya mulai jelas, dia berada ditengah sebuah hutan yang sangat kering kerontang dan sebuah jurang melintang diantara Karin dan dirinya.

"Karin...?" panggil Toushiro. suaranya bahasa manusia, dia menyadari kalau dia sudah kembali kewujud asalnya.

"Toushiro? Apa itu kau?" tanya Karin, "Ke...kenapa semuanya gelap? Kau ada dimana Toushiro," Karin berjalan mendekati jurang.

Toushiro ingin berteriak agar Karin tidak mendekati jurang tetapi suaranya tidak keluar, 'Karin...!!!'

"Toushiro kau ada dimana?" tanya Karin sambil terus berjalan menuju jurang sampai akhirnya kakinya terperosok dan...

Toushiro membuka matanya saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Toushiro...?"

Orang itu adalah Karin, "Apa kau bermimpi?" tanya karin sambil mengelus-elus kepala anak kucingnya.

'Ka...karin...?' mata Toushiro terbelalak melihat Karin. Sekarang ini Toushiro sedang digendong dan dibawa pulang oleh Karin.

Ketika benar-benar sadar lalu dia berkata, 'Aku tidak boleh berada didekat Karin,' kepada dirinya sendiri. Lalu dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari Karin, dan Karinpun memeluknya tambah erat.

"Jangan pergi dariku Toushiro," kata Karin dengan nada sedih.

Lalu Toushiropun berhenti bergeliat.

"Aku tak mau kehilangan yang aku sayangi...lagi," kata Karin terisak sedih.

Mendengar hal itu Toushiro merasa bersalah kepada Karin karena sudah pergi meniggalkannya.

'Maaf kan aku Karin,' kata Toushiro dalam hati.

Lalu tiba-tiba muncul retakkan dilangit, lalu espada dan Ayame muncul dihadapan mereka berdua.

* * *

Yay...udah nyampe chappy 9...XD

Wah...nulisnya pegel...pegel...  
Walow begitu kusanagi tetep lanjut nulis demi reader... Juga demi nyawa kusanagi yang diancem reader...XP

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama bikin account ini...kusanagi baru tau apa aja yang ada diaccount kusa... =3

Selama ini, karena jarang yang review kusanagi kira ga ada yang baca fic ini...Ternyata banyak juga loh yang baca...Udah lebih dari 1000 hit n sekitar 800 visitor...(kusa ga ngerti bedanya)

Bahkan ada juga yang masukin fic ini jadi salah satu fic favorit (bener-bener ga nyangka...O.o'a)

Thanx for:

**Haruto Sakuraba**

**Maeve Zahra**

**Sora Chand**

Satu lagi yang paling kusa ga nyangka adalah ternyata ada juga yang masukin Kusanagi jadi author favorit (diriku terharu...T.T...dan tambah semangat nulis...he he he)

Thanx so much for:

**Haruto Sakuraba**

Special thanx to:

**Kireina-toushiro and Karyn Fuukajima Schiffer** yang udah rajin review

And

**You (all reader)**

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya om Tite Kubo. Andai om Tite bisa bahasa Indonesia, sekarang ini kusanagi pasti udah ada di Soul Society...XD

* * *

**LOST**

Chapter: 10

"Kurosaki-taichou...!" Hinamori mendekati taichounya yang sedang berdiri digerbang penghubung dunia manusia dan Soul Society bersama Rukia, "Apa benar anda mengetahui keberadaan Shiro-chan?" tanya Hinamori dengan wajah cemas.

"Ya...aku baru saja menyadari kalau Toushiro adalah Toushiro?" jawab Ichigo dengan wajah tampak seperti baru saja menang undian.

Hinamori yang tak mengerti dengan pernyataan Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Eh? Maksudnya taichou?"

"Dasar Ichigo baka! Kalau kau bilang seperti itu semua orang pasti tidak akan mengerti, baka!" kata Rukia sambil memukul kepala Ichigo. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandanganya pada Hinamori, "Di dunia manusia, adik Ichigo, Karin-chan, menemukan seekor kucing berwarna putih dan mata emerald. Kalau perkiraan Ichigo benar, kucing itu adalah Hitsugaya-taichou yang berubah menjadi kucing karena obat hasil penelitian Kurotsuchi-taichou."

"Owh...begitu..." kata Hinamori dengan wajah senang. Tapi tiba-tba wajahnya kembali muram, "lalu bagaimana dengan hukuman yang soutaichou berikan kepada Shirou-chan?" tanya Hinamori cemas.

"Tenang saja, hal itu biar aku yang menjelaskannya pada soutaichou. Toushirou selama ini ada di rumahku. Dia tidak mengkhianati kita, selama ini dia hanya dimanfaatkan oleh Kisaragi saja," jawab Ichigo menenangkan kekhawatiran fukutaichounya.

~H~

Didunia manusia karin dan Toushiro melihat kelangit dengan wajah horor. Sebuah garganta muncul tepat diatas mereka, lalu dua banyangan berbentuk manusia kelua dari dalam garganta.

Toushiro kaget melihat seorang arrancar muncul dihadapan mereka. Tapi yang membuat ia lebih syok adalah melihat Kisaragi Ayame berdiri disebelah arrancar itu, 'Ke...kenapa Kisaragi-taichou berada bersama arrancar itu?' tanya Toushiro dalam hati.

Karin mundur beberapa langkah ketika melihat Ayame dan Razel turun mendekatinya, dia memeluk Toushiro dengan sangat erat. Dalam hatinya dia berteriak untuk lari, tetapi tekanan reiatsu disekitarnya membuat Karin tidak bisa dengan bebas menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Toushiro mendesis marah pada Ayame dan arrancar dihadapannya. Dia menyadari kalau Ayame lah yang dimaksud mata-mata Aizen oleh Ichigo. Selama ini Ayame hanya memanfaatkannya.

"A...Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Karin gugup. Tangannya yang memeluk Toushiro mulai gemetar. Biasanya Karin tidak merasa takut kepada hollow atau arrancar, tapi dia menyadari tekanan roh disekitarnya lebih besar dari hollow atau arrancar yang biasa dia temui.

"Jangan takut seperti itu nona," kata Ayame melihat karin sedikit gemetar, "kami tidak akan menyakitimu kalau kau menyerahkan anak kucing ditanganmu dengan baik-baik."

Karin memeluk Toushirou lebih erat, "Tidak! Aku tidak akan memberikan Toushiro kepadamu!" kata Karin sambil mengirim death glare pada Ayame. Sekarang keberanian Karin sudah mulai muncul.

Mendengar kata-kata Karin, Ayame tertawa kecil, "Ironis sekali! Kau memberikan nama yang sama dengan namanya. Atau...apa mungkin kau sudah mengetahui sosok asli anak kucing ditanganmu?" tanya Ayame kepada Karin.

"Sosok asli Toushiro? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Karin bingung. Dia mulai melangkah mundur karena tidak nyaman berhadapan dengan Ayame dan Razel. Sedangkan Toushiro dipelukan Karin memandang Ayame dengan penuh kebencian, rupanya Ayame lah yang membuatnya berubah menjadi kucing.

"Ternyata kau masih belum tahu ya?" kata Ayame sambil menatap Toushiro yang berdesis kepadanya, bulu dipunggung Toushiro berdiri karena marah, "baiklah kalau begitu kuberi tahu kau. Sosok asli anak kucing ditanganmu itu adalah taichou divisi 10, Hitsugaya Toushiro."

Karin menatap anak kucing di pelukannya dengan mata besar, dia tidak percaya bengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar, 'Sosok asli Toushiro adalah Toushiro?' tanya Karin dalam hatinya. Dia tidak menyangka taichou yang selama ini dicari oleh Ichigo dan Soul Sociey ternyata ada begitu dekat dengan mereka. Tetapi tak satupun dari mereka menyadari kalau taichou yang dimaksud ada alam sosok seekor anak kucing, "Tou..Toushiro apa itu benar?" tanya karin untuk meyakinkan pernyataan Ayame.

Toushiro hanya bisa menganguk, dia ingin mengatakan lebih pada Karin, hanya saja dalam sosoknya yang sekarang ini ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, "Miau..."

"Nah...nona sekarang berikan anak kucing itu kepadaku," kata Ayame sambil mendekati Karin dan Toushiro.

"Tidak!!!" teriak Karin, "setelah mengetahui sosok asli Toushiro aku bertambah tidak ingin menyerahkan Toushirou kepadamu." Karin mengencangkan pelukannya yang sempat mengendur karena terkejut, "aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menyakiti Toushiro."

Mendengar kata-kata Karin membuat Ayame menjadi kesal. Dia berencana mengambil Toushirou secara paksa dari Toushiro. Tiba-tiba Ayame merasakan seseorang datang dan menyerangnya. Lalu dengan segera Ayame menarik zanpakutonya untuk menepis serangan orang itu.

CraAanNgggg... suara metal beradu...

Ayame melihat seorang shinigami dengan haori mengantung dipundaknya. Orang itu memiliki jenggot diwajahnya.

"Oya-jii..." kata Karin pelan ketika melihat ayahnya datang.

"Si...siapa kau?" tanya Ayame kaget.

"Hah? Kau tidak tahu aku? Pada hal aku sangat terkenal di Soul Society," kata Isshin sambil nyengir seperti biasanya, "namaku adalah Kurosaki Isshin, mantan taichou divisi 10, juga ayah dari anak itu." Dia berbicara sambil menunjuk Karin yang ada di belakangnya dengan jempolnya.

"Cih...muncul orang yang menyebalkan," umpat Ayame. Lalu Razel yang sejak tadi diam pun mulai bergerak. Dia berjalan mendekati Ayame.

"Kisaragi...kau hadapi orang tua itu dan aku akan mengambil anak kucing itu dari gadis itu," kata Razel dengan suara pelan yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Ayame.

"Hm...cukup adil..." kata Ayame sambil bersunpo menyerang Isshin. Ketika kedua zanpakuto mereka beradu, Ayame mendorong Isshin menuju angkasa untuk menjauhkan Razel dan Karin Bertiga dengan Toushiro.

~H~

"Kurosaki-Taichou...!!!" panggil sanseki (3rd seat) divisi 13, Kiyone, "gerbang menuju dunia manusia sudah terbuka. Anda sudah bisa pergi sekarang."

"Owh...baik lah. Terimakasih Kiyone," kata ichigo. Ichigo menatap Rukia yang berdiri di sampingnya lalu mengangguk kepadanya, "Rukia...ayo kita pergi."

Sebelum Rukia pergi mengikuti Ichigo. Rukia membalikan badanya untuk berbicara dengan shinigami yang dari tadi menunggu bersama mereka, "Hinamori-san kami pergi dulu," kata rukia sambil membungkukkan sedikit badanya.

"Berhati-hatilah Kuchiki-san, tolong bawa Shiro-chan kembali ke Seiretei," kata Hinamori sambil membungkukkan badanya pada Rukia. Lalu setelah itu Rukia pergi mengejar Ichigo.

~H~

"Sekarang penggangu sudah di singkirkan," kata razel sambil menatap Ayame dan Isshin yang bertarung diangkasa. Lalu ia kembali menatap Karin, "nah nona, kalau kau tak mau terluka serahkan anak kucing itu padaku," kata razel sambil mendekati Karin. Lalu Karin yang melihatpun mundur kebelakang.

Karin membalikan badanya untuk berlari. Tetapi tiba-tiba Razel muncul di hadapannya dan menangkap tangan kanan Karin lalu meremasnya hingga Karin menjerit kesakitan.

Toushiro yang melihat hal itu menjadi sangat marah. Dia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Karin dan melompat untuk menggigit tangan Razel yang menggenggam tangan Karin sekeras mungkin. Karena kaget, Razel pun melepaskan tangan Karin.

Setelah Razel melepaskan tangan Karin, Toushiro lalu melepaskan gigitannya dan melompat menjauhi Razel. Dia menatap Razel dengan penuh kebencian dan mendesis marah.

"Cih...Kucing yang menyusahkan!" kata Razel dengan nada marah. Dia memegang tangannya yang digigit Toushiro.

Lalu sekelebat bayangan hitam muncul di hadapan Toushiro. Dia adalah yoruichi dalam wujud manusia, "Aku tak tahu duduk perkaranya. Tetapi yang pasti aku tak mengijinkan kau melukai anakku," kata Yoruichi sambil nyengir.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah mengakui kau menganggap anak itu anakmu ya? Yoruichi?" kata Urahara yang berdiri diatas pagar tembok sebuah rumah kosong sambil menutupi separuh wajahnya dengan kipas seperti biasanya. Ditangannya kanannya ia memegang Benihime dalam bentuk shikainya.

"Diam kau...Kisuke!!!" desis Yoruichi kesal.

Razel yang melihat munculnya musuh baru, merasa situasi seperti ini tidak akan menguntungkannya. Lalu sebuah ide brilian terbesit dalam benaknya. Lalu ia menggunakan shunpo untuk muncul dibelakang Karin, lalu Razel memegang Karin dan mengarahkan zanpakutonya keleher Karin.

Toushiro, Yoruichi dan Kisuke terlambat menyadari rencana Razel. Razel telah menggunakan Karin sebagai tawanan, "Meong...!!!" (Karin...!!!) teriak Toushiro. Sementara Yoruichi dan Urahara menyesali kecerobohan mereka.

"Kalau kalian mau gadis ini selamat. Cepat serahkan anak kucing itu!" kata Razel sambilo mendekatkan zanpakutonya keleher Karin. Lalu Toushiropun mendekat kearah Razel, 'Ini semua salahku. Kalau saja aku tidak berada di dekat karin, hal seperti ini pasti tidak akan terjadi kepadanya,' kata Touhiro dalam hati.

"Jangan Toushiro! Jangan mendekat...cepat lari!" teriak Karin yang membuat Razel meremas lengan karin.

" Kisaragi Ayame...!!!" panggil Razel. Lalu Ayame turun dengan memegang pundak kananya yang terluka. "Kita kembali ke Las Noces," kata Razel. Lalu Ayame mengambil Toushiro, sedangkan Razel membuka portal menuju Hueco Mundo. Setelah garganta terbuka. Razel lalu menghempaskan Karin kearah Isshin. Sebelum garganta tertutup, Toushiro menatap Karin dengan tatapan menyesal. 'Maafkan aku...Karin.'

~H~

Ichigo dan Rukia sampai di dunia manusia tepat saat Razel menutup garganta. Mereka sekarang ini berada di dalam kamar Ichigo. Lalu Ichigo melihat Kon dalam tubuhnya melihat keluar dari jendela kamar itu dengan wajah serius. Karena sangking seriusnya Kon tidak menyadari kedatangan mereka sampai Ichigo menepuk pundaknya, "Kon...ada apa?" tanya ichigo.

Kon yang terkejut dengan kedatangan Ichigo dan Rukia melompat keatas kasur, "Kau ini kenapa sih, Kon?" tanya Ichigo sweat drop. Lalu Kon pun menghela nafasnya setelah menyadari orang yang menepuk pendaknya adalah Ichigo, "Mengagetkan saja!" kata Kon.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tegang seperti itu?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Owh...iya. Karin ada di mana?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo, Kon kembali berwajah tegang. Melihat ekspresi Kon, Ichigo menjadi khawatir dengan keadaan Karin. Sebelum Ichigo memaksa Kon menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, Ichigo merasakan reiatsu Karin dan Ayahnya masuk kedalam rumah. Merasakan hal itu Ichigo merasa tenang karena adiknya baik-baik saja. Selain mereka berdua, Ichigo juga merasakan reiatsu Urahara dan Yoruichi masuk ke dalam. Ichigo yang penasaran dengan kedatangan Urahara dan Yoruichi pun turun kebawah.

Diruang keluarga Ichigo melihat ayahnya, Karin, Yuzu, Urahara dan Yoruichi duduk berkumpul. Selain Karin yang sedang menangis dan Yuzu yang mencoba menenangkan kembarannya, 3 orang shinigami yang ada dalam ruangan itu tampak tegang.

"Oya-jii...Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ichigo sambil mendekati Karin yang sedang menangis. Tapi tak seorang pun menjawab pertanyaannya. Lalu Ichigo pun teringat tujuannya datang ke Dunia Manusia, "Owh iya Yuzu...Toushiro mana?" tanya Ichigo kepada adiknya. Dia tidak mungkin bertanya pada Karin yang sedang menangis.

"Uh...Toushiro..." Yuzu bingung menjelaskannya pada Ichigo.

"Toushiro dibawa oleh arrancar dan seorang shinigami yang bernama Kisaragi Ayame ke Hueco Mundo," jawab Karin sambil menghapus air matanya.

Mendengar perkataan Karin mata Ichigo dan Rukia terbelalak, "Apa katamu?" teriak mereka kaget.

"Ternyata dugaanmu benar Ichigo," kata Rukia kepada Ichigo.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa mereka membawa anak kucing itu ke Hueco Mundo," kata Urahara sambil membuka topinya.

"Itu karena..." belum selesai Ichigo berbicara Karin menyelanya.

"Sosok asli anak kucing itu adalah taichou divisi 10 yang menghilang, Hitsugaya Toushiro," jelas Karin.

Ichigo dan Rukia terkejut karena ternyata Karin sudah mengetahui sosok asli Tousirou, sedangkan Isshin, Yuzu, Urahara dan Yoruichi terkejut karena mengetahui ternyata sosok asli anak kucing itu adalah Hitsugaya.

"Benarkah itu Karin?" tanya Yuzu kepada kembarannya.

Karin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya...mereka sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku."

Urahara mengepalkan telapak tangannya, "Apa yang sebenarnya mereka rencanakan?"

"Entahlah...yang pasti hal ini berkaitan dengan Aizen," jawab Ichigo.

"Jadi Aizen benar-benar belum mati ya?" tanya Isshin. Dalam kepalanya ia mengingat Ichigo memberikan serangan final pada Aizen dan Hyogoku yang menempel pada tubuh Aizen pecah berkeping-keping.

Ichigo menganggukan kepalanya, "Dan orang yang bernama Kisaragi Ayame yang kalian temui tadi adalah mata-mata Aizen. Dia mencuri cincin raja dari Seiretei. Kemungkinan besar dia juga lah yang merubah Toushiro jadi kucing."

Semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan itu terdiam mencoba mencerna informasi yang mereka dapat.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Rukia memecah kesunyian

"Hal ini sudah jelaskan. Kita akan pergi ke Hueco Mundo untuk menyelamatkan Toushiro." Jawab Ichigo.

Lalu semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan itu mengangguk menyetujui rencana Ichigo.

~H~

Sementara itu di Las Noces. Toushiro yang masih ada dalam sosok kucing berada didepan sebuah pintu yang sangat besar. Dia masih berada dipelukan Ayame. Lalu Razel membuka pintu itu dan nampak sebuah aula besar. Walaupun tak bisa melihatnya secara jelas Toushiro bisa merasakan 9 reiatsu kelas espada dalam ruangan itu.

Mata Toushiro lalu terpusat pada seseorang yang duduk di singasana di tengah ruangan itu. Tanpa melihatnya pun Toushiro bisa tahu siapa yang duduk di atas singgasana itu hanya denagn merasakan Reiatsu orang itu.

'Aizen...ternyata benar dia masih hidup.' Kata Toushiro dengan marah dalam hati.

Lalu dengan senyuman sinis, Aizen menyambut Toushiro, " Selamat datang di Las noces, taichou...ah, kurasa aku harus memanggilmu mantan taicho sekarang karena kau pun sudah dinyatakan berkhianat oleh Soul Society, Hitsugaya Toushiro."

* * *

Ho ho ho... ga kerasa udah nyampe chappy 10...XD

Ternyata fic ini menjadi lebih panjang dari yang Kusanagi duga.

Thanx buat para reader yang masih mau baca fanfic ini sejauh ini...

Kusanagi paling seneng kalau ada readers yang mau ngereview fanfic ini...XD

Owh...iya...Kusanagi udah ngedit fic ini dari chappy 1 sampai 6. Buat reader yang yang ga ngerti awal fic yang maha ancur ini silahkan baca dari awal. He he he...gomen ya...selama ngedit kusanagi sadar ternyata fic ini benar-benar kacau dan sulit dimengerti.

Yupz...if you like this fic, review please...!!! =3

-kusanagi-


	11. Chapter 11

Nyaha~ *nembakin model gun ala Hiruma*

Apa kabar mina? Masih belum bosenkan baca fanfic Kusa? *ditimpukin reader karena ceritanya tambah panjang*

Yapz...sekarang fic ini sudah masuk major problem. Mungkin sekitar 5 ato kurang fic ini akan selesai.

Tapi, setelah fic LOST ini masih ada loh kelanjutan fic ini yang akan lebih terpusat pada romance HitsuxKarin.

Untuk pengemar HitsuxKarin nantikan fic Kusa yang selanjutnya ya....XD

Yah...selamat membaca!!!

Disclaimer: Om Tite~ *meratap* BLEACH buat kusa dung... *dibankai Tite Kubo*

* * *

**LOST**

Chapter: 11

"Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Rukia memecah kesunyian

"Hal ini sudah jelaskan. Kita akan pergi ke Hueco Mundo untuk menyelamatkan Toushiro," Jawab Ichigo.

Lalu semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan itu mengangguk menyetujui rencana Ichigo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu lebih baik kita bergerak sekarang. Aku akan membuka portal menuju Hueco Mundo," Kata Urahara sambil berdiri. Dia memakai kembali topinya.

"Ya...Baiklah kalau begitu," jawab Ichigo. Lalu dia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Rukia, "Rukia...aku akan pergi bersama oya-jii. Kau kembalilah ke Soul Society dan laporkanlah apa yang terjadi."

Rukia mengangukan kepalanya, "Hai..." lalu setelah itu dia segera membuka portal ke Soul Society untuk meminta bala bantuan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu pergi sekarang," kata Urahara kepada Ichigo dan Ishhin.

Ketika Ichigo, Isshin, Yoruichi dan Urahara akan pergi, Karin menarik lengan baju Ichigo, "Ichi-nii...boleh aku ikut?" tanya Karin, "walau aku tidak boleh ikut, paling tidak aku ingin melihat sampai portal terbuka."

"Ya...baiklah," jawab Ichigo. Dia mengerti perasaan adiknya yang ingin menolong Toushiro. Ichigo sangat mengerti perasaan Karin saat ini. Karena dulu ia pun pernah merasakan hal yang sama ketika Rukia akan dieksekusi.

Lalu setelah itu merekapun pergi menuju toko Urahara.

~H~

Sementara itu di Las Noches...

Toushiro berada disebuah aula yang sangat luas juga suram karena kurang pencahayaan. Walaupun ruangan itu cukup gelap. Toushiro bisa melihat orang yang duduk diatas singgasana yang terletak disisi lain ruangan itu. Matanya yang emerald menatap orang yang duduk diatas singgasana itu penuh kebencian.

'Aizen...ternyata benar dia masih hidup,' kata Toushiro dalam hati. Lalu ia mendesis marah ketika Aizen turun dari singgasananya berjalan mendekati Toushirou. Aizen nampak tidak berubah sejak terakhir Toushiro melihatnya dalam winter war. Yang berbeda hanyalah luka di wajahnya yang di sebabkan oleh Ichigo.

Ayame dan Razel lalu berlutut memberi salam pada Aizen. Kemudia Ayame meletakkan Toushiro ke bawah.

"Selamat datang di Las noces, taichou...ah, kurasa aku harus memanggilmu mantan taicho sekarang karena kau pun sudah dinyatakan berkhianat oleh Soul Society, Hitsugaya Toushiro." Kata Aizen kepada Toushiro. Lalu Toushiro pun mendesis lagi dan mengirim death glare pada Aizen.

"Yare...yare...sorot matamu sama sekali tidak ya...Hitsugaya-kun," kata Aizen, "kau tak seharusnya menatapku dengan mata seperti itu. Karena mulai sekarang kita adalah rekan, ya kan? Ex-taichou?"

"GRrrRRrrr..." desis Toushiro. Sebenarnya ia ingin membalas kata-kata Aizen tetapi dalam tubuhnya yang sekarang ini, mustahil ia bisa berbicara.

"Hm...kelihatanya kau ingin berbicara sesuatu..." kata Aizen sambil menguap-usap dagunya. Lalu menjetikkan jarinya. Lalu Ayame mengeluarkan sebuah ramuan berwarna ungu kehitam-hitaman dari dalam bajunya dan memberikannya pada Aizen.

"Ini adalah anti-toxin racun yang Ayame berikan padamu hingga kau berubah menjadi kucing," kata Aizen sambil menuangkan ramuan itu ke atas kepala Toushirou. Lalu setelah itu keluar asap putih di sekitar tubuh Toushiro, dan ia pun kembali kewujud asalnya.

Ketika asap putih itu mulai menghilang, Aizen melemparkan kain putih kepada Toushiro yang tak mengenakan secarik kain pun ditubuhnya. Lalu Toushiro pun segera menggunakannya untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Razel! Beri anak ini pakaian," perintah Aizen kepada espadanya. Lalu tatapan matanya kembali kepada Toushiro, "setelah ini kita akan melajutka urusan kita," kata Aizen kepada Toushiro yang masih menatapnya penuh kebencian.

~H~

Di tempat Urahara...

Urahara sudah berhasil membuka portal menuju Hueco Mundo.

"Ichigo-dono, Isshin-dono. Portal menuju Hueco Mundo sudah terbuka, anda sudah bisa pergi sekarang," kata Tessai.

"Ya..." jawab Ichigo dan Isshin bersamaan.

Sebelum Ichigo pergi. Dia mendekati Karin yang dari tadi tampak sedih, "Tenanglah Karin, Oya-jii dan aku pasti akan menyelamatkan Toushiro," kata Ichigo menghibur adiknya.

"Ya...aku percaya padamu Ichi-nii," kata Karin. Walaupun berkata seperti itu, tetapi sebenarnya dalam hati Karin ingin pergi ke Hueco Mundo untuk menolong Toushiro. Ia merasa Toushiro di bawa ke Hueco Mundo adalah kesalahanya. Kalau saat itu ia lebih berhati-hati, sekarang ini Toushiro pasti tidak akan berada di Hueco Mundo.

"Oya-jii..." kata Ichigo kepada ayahnya. Isshin mengangukan kepalanya mengerti apa yang Ichigo maksud. Lalu mereka berdua pun melompat masuk ke dalam portal.

Karin menatap pintu portal yang perlahan menutup. Badannya bergetar menahan ke inginannya melompat kedalam portal untuk menolong Toushiro. Walau sedikit ia ingin berguna untuk menolong Toushiro. Sebelum pintu portal benar-benar tertutup. Karin membulakan tekadnya dan melompat masuk ke dalam portal.

~H~

Setelah mengenakan pakaian yang diberikan Aizen kepadanya. Toushiro dibawa Razel menuju aula tadi. Sekarang ini Toushiro mengenakan pakaian seperti espada, dia mengenakan hakama berwarna putih dan atasan berwarna putih seperti shihakuso biasa, hanya saja bagian bawahnya lebih panjang dan dibiarkan keluar mirip seperti bankai Ichigo, lengkap dengan tabi hitam dan waraji berwarna putih. Pakaian itu berwarna kontras dengan shihakuso yang biasa dikenakanya.

Setelah sampai di aula, Toushiro melihat Aizen duduk diatas singgasananya lagi. Di sebelahnya kirinya Ayame berdiri, sekarang ini Ayame sudah menganti shihakuso yang tadi masih di pakainya dengan pakain serba putih mirip espada. Kelihatanya luka-luka yang didapat saat bertarung melawan Isshin sudah disembuhkan.

Berbeda dengan pertama kali Toushiro masuk aula itu, sekarang ini ia tidak lagi merasakan reiatsu ke sembilan espada yang berada dalam ruangan itu sebelumnya.

"Kau pasti penasaran kan kenapa aku membawamu ke Las Noches?" tanya Aizen. Lalu pandanga Toushiro terpusat pada Aizen.

"Apa pun yang kau rencanakan, yang pasti rencana itu adalah sesuatu untuk menghancurkan Seireitei dan menguasai Soul Society," jawab Toushiro ketus. Matanya masih terpaku pada Aizen, dia mewaspadai jika tiba-tiba Aizen akan menyerangnya.

"Kelihatanya kau sudah mengetahui point pentingnya, Hitsugaya-kun," kata Aizen, "kelihatanya julukan mu sebagai child prodigy masih belum luntur."

"Aku tidak akan kehilangan julukanku semudah itu, Aizen," jawab Toushiro dengan nada kesal karena Aizen telah meremehkan intelegentnya.

"Baiklah...kalau begitu kita masuk ke inti rencana ini," kata Aizen sambil memainkan sesuatu di antara jari-jarinya. Mata Aizen lalu tertuju pada benda yang dipegangnya. Sepontan Toushiro mengikuti arah mata Aizen.

Mata Toushiro terbelalak melihat benda yang di pegang Aizen, "Benda itu jangan-jangan..." kata Toushiro dengan nada terkejut.

"Ya...benda ini adalah cincin milik raja Soul Society. Cincin ini dapat melipatkan reiatsu shinigami yang mengenakanya menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Aku ingin kau menggunakan cincin ini untuk melipatkan reiatsumu dan menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk membekukan seluruh Seireitei...dengan begitu aku akan lebih mudah untuk ku untuk menaklukkan Soul Society," kata Aizen sambil tersenyum licik.

"Sampai matipun aku tidak akan pernah membantu rencana busukmu," teriak Toushiro marah. Reiatsunya mulai meluap mengelilingi tubuhnya, dan matanya berubah menjadi biru dipenuhi luapan reiatsunya.

"Hm...aku sudah menduga kau akan berkata demikian," kata Aizen seakan-akan dia sudah mengantisipasi jika Toushiro menolak tawaranya, "Oleh karena itu aku sudah menyiapkan sisa pecahan hyougoku untuk mengendalikanmu," kata Aizen sambil mengeluarkan pecahan kaca berwarna hitam.

Hawa dingin memenuhi ruangan itu dan es mulai bermunculan. Toushiro lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya seakan-akan menangkap udara. Lalu perlahan es muncul dari tangan kanannya itu dan membentuk sebuah pedang, "Souten ni zasse, Hyourimaru!!!" teriak Toushiro sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Aizen. Lalu seekor naga es berwarna biru keluar dari ujung zanpakuto Toushiro dan menyerang Aizen.

Setelah naga es itu membekukan singgasana Aizen. Toushiro menyadari ternyata Aizen tidak berada disinggasananya. Dia berdiri disebelah kiri singgasana tempat Ayame tadi berdiri sambil tersenyum licik. Mata Toushiro terbelalak melihat Ayame tidak berada ditempatnya. Detik kemudia ia menyadari kalau Ayame sudah berada di belakangnya sambil mengayunkan pedangnya kearahnya. Bagi Toushiro saat itu waktu seakan-akan terhenti.

~H~

Sementara itu di Soul Society Rukia berdiri ditengah ruang rapat didivisi 1 untuk memberikan laporan tentang Toushiro yang berubah menjadi kucing sampai dia dibawa oleh Ayame ke Hueco Mundo.

"Sensei...Hitsugaya-taichou tidak bersalah. Kita harus menolong Hitsugaya-taichou dari Hueco Mundo," kata Kyouraku kepada soutaichou selesai mendengar laporan Rukia. Taichou yang lain menatap soutaichou dengan tatapan berharap dapat menolong Toushiro.

Soutaichou terdiam sesaat memikirkan keputusan yang tepat sambil mengelus-elus jangutnya yang panjang. Lalu kemudia ia berdiri dan membuka matanya dan berkata, "Kita akan mengirim beberapa taichou ke Hueco Mundo!" kata soutaichou, "bawa Hitsugaya-taichou kembali ke Soul Society dan hancurkan Aizen!!!" perintah soutaichou sambil mengetukan tongkatnya ke lantai.

"Hai..." jawab para taichou serempak dengan penuh semangat.

~H~

Sementara itu di Hueco Mundo Karin berjalan melintasi padang pasir yang sangat luas bersama Yoruichi. Ia tidak bersama ayah dan kakaknya karena mereka sudah pergi terlebih dahulu. Bagaimana Karin bisa berada bersama Yoruichi? Mari kita Flash back sebentar...

Karin yang sudah membulatkan tekatnya untuk menolong Toushiro melompak kedalam portal tepat sebelum portal tertutup. Setelah melewati portal itu Karin berada di suatu tempat yang sangat gelap dan tak ada pijakkan.

Ketika Karin mengira dirinya akan jatuh, tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangannya dan mencegahnya terjatuh. Karin lalu mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang menolongnya. Ternyata orang itu adalah Yoruichi. Yoruichi bershunpo kedalam portal begitu melihat Karin melompat kedalam portal.

Yoruichi lalu menarik Karin keatas pijakkan yang dibuatnya dengan reiatsunya. Setelah Karin berada diatas pijakkan itu, Karin lalu menghela nafas lega, "Huf...hampir saja!" kata Karin lega.

"Apanya 'yang hampir saja' hah? Apa kau mau mati? Jangan bertidak gegabah seperti itu tadi lagi! Kalau sampai aku telat bershunpo kedalam portal sekarang ini kau pasti sudah terjatuh ke tempat tampa batas bodoh!!!" teriak Yoruichi kesal.

Karin menundukkan kepalanya, "Maaf..." kata Kari menyesal. Tapi kemudian Karin mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan menatap langsung mata yoruichi langsung, "tapi ku mohon jangan bawa aku kembali. Aku ingin menolong Toushiro," kata Karin dengan tatapan penuh tekad.

Melihat mata Karin, Yoruichi menghela nafas, "Baiklah aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan membawamu kembali. Lagi pula untuk membuka portal lagi dibutuhkan waktu cukup panjang. Kalau kau ingin menolong Toushiro aku akan mengawasimu agar tidak berbuat ceroboh lagi," kata Yoruichi sambil nyengir.

"Hai...arigatou Yoruichi-san," Kata Karin senang.

_End flash back..._

Jadi itulah alasan mengapa Karin bisa berada bersama Yoruichi. Lalu merekapun berjalan menuju tempat tempat arrancar dan espada yang mereka sebut dengan Las Noches, juga tempat dimana Toushiro berada.

~H~

Sementara itu Ichigo dan Isshin sudah mendekati Las Noches. Ketika mereka akan masuk kedalam kastil yang berada di depan mereka, mereka merasakan 10 reiatsu yang sangat besar mengepung mereka.

'Espada...' itu lah kata pertama yang terbesit dalam kepala mereka berdua ketika merasakan 10 reiatsu besar itu.

Lalu setelah itu ke 10 espada tersebut kelur menghadang Ichigo dan Isshin.

"Seperti yang Aizen-sama duga. Pengganggu akan datang makanya beliau menyuruh kami menghadang para penggangu itu." Kata salah satu espada yang menghadang mereka. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam panjang yang ia ikat kebelakang. Poninya menutupi mata sebelah kirinya sama seperti Kira Izuru.

Ichigo lalu menarik Zangetsu dari punggungnya begitupula bengan Isshin, mereka bersiap-siap untuk bertarung. Ke sepuluh espada itu lalu menarik zanpakuto mereka untuk bertarung melawan Isshin dan Ichigo.

~H~

Toushiro jatuh berlutut ditengah es yang berubah menjadi merah karena darahnya. Pandangan matanya mulai gelap dan tubuhnya sulit ia gerakkan.

Dengan matanya yang mulai kabur, Toushiro melihat Ayame yang hanya sedikit terluka berjalan mendekatinya. Sebenarnya Toushiro bisa saja menang melawan Ayame jika Aizen tidak membantu Ayame, karena Aizen campur tangan dalam pertarungannya, Toushiro kewalahan menghadapi dua orang sekaligus dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Ayame mencengkram kerah baju Toushiro dan menyeretnya menuju Aizen. Saat itu, Toushiro sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan tersisa untuk melawan Ayame.

Ketika berada di hadapan Aizen, Ayame memegang Toushiro dari bawah kedua lengannya. Toushiro hanya bisa menatap Aizen dengan penuh kebencian saat Aizen menusukkan pecahan hyougoko kedadanya.

Mata Hitsugaya terbelalak merasakan ada energi besar memaksa masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Setelah pecahan hyougoku mulai memberikan efek kepada Toushiro, Ayame melepaskan pegangannya kepada Toushiro dan membiarkanya jatuh kelantai yang masih berlapis es.

Tubuh Toushiro bergetar menerima kekuatan Hyogoku yang cukup besar, lalu ia pun berteriak kesakitan sedangkan Aizen hanya melihatnya sambil tersenyum licik. Setelah itu kesadaran Toushiro tertarik kedalam kegelapan yang sangat dalam.

* * *

Yosh chappy 11 selesai...=3

Nantikan chappy selanjutnya entah kapan, he he he...

Gomen, Kusa ga bisa janjiin kapan setiap fic kusa di update. Soalnya kusa juga ga tetep mau tulis fic yang mana dulu. Kusa cuman tulis fic yang kalau lagi mood aja...XD *ditimpukin reader pake sendal butut*

Kusanagi ga pernah akan bosen dan selalu menantikan review para reader selanjutnya, seperti reader menatikan fic ini di update...

Buat reader yang pengen review tapi ga punya account, untuk review kalian ga perlu punya account kok! =3

Cukup pencet tombol yang warna ijo di bawah ini aja...XD

Yapz...yapz... kalau chappy ini kusa dapet sepertiga dari visitor chappy kemarin, kusanagi bakal kasih kalian bocoran squel LOST selanjutnya...he he he...

owh iya kusa juga butuh 9 nama buat espada yang bakal muncul neh... kasih ide ya... he he he....XD

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	12. Chapter 12

Hallow...apa kabar mina...XD

Akhirnya fic ini bisa diupdate juga...=3

Yupz sebelumnya kusanagi mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat para reader yang udah nyumbangin idenya dalam fic ini...arigatou gozaimasu...XD

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite Kubo!!!

* * *

**LOST**

Kurosaki Ichigo dan Isshin bershunpo di melintasi padang pasir demi mencapai sebuah kastil bernama Las Noches demi menyelamatkan seorang taichou muda bermata emerald, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Ketika mereka hampir mencapai kastil Las Noches tempat sang taichou muda ditawan, mereka merasakan 10 reiatsu yang sangat besar mengepung mereka. Dan ke-10 reiatsu itu adalah milik para espada penghuni Las Noches.

Chapter: 12

"Seperti yang Aizen-sama duga para pengganggu akan datang. Oleh karena beliau memerintahkan kami menghadang para penggangu itu," Kata salah satu espada yang menghadang mereka. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam panjang yang ia ikat kebelakang. Poninya menutupi mata sebelah kirinya sama seperti Kira Izuru.

Melihat kemunculan para espada, Ichigo menarik Zangetsu dari punggungnya begitupula bengan Isshin.

"Cih...menyusahkan!" umpat Ichigo. Ia menyadari musuh-musuhnya akan sulit dihadapi tanpa bankai. Oleh karena itu tanpa buang waktu Ichigo langsung mengeluarkan bankainya karena ia ingin segera bisa menolong Toushiro.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk ke dalam Las Noches," kata seorang esapada wanita. Espada itu memiliki rambut berwarna dark blue yang bergelombang. Kedua matanya ia tutupi dengan perban hingga menutupi dahinya. Espada itu lalu menarik zanpakutonya dan menyerang Ichigo.

ClaAaaNngg...

Kedua zanpakuto beradu. Tetapi zanpakuto itu bukan milik Ichigo. Zanpakuto itu adalah Sanbonzakura milik Byakuya. Ya...Byakuya datang ke Hueco Mondo...

"Byakuya...?" kata Ichigo terkejut. Lalu ia merasakan 11 reiatsu lain yang sangat familiar baginya.

"Kelihatannya bala bantuan dari Soul Society sudah datang," kata Isshin sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ia melihat Rukia, Renji, Kira, Hisagi, Kenpachi, Ukitake, Kyouraku, Matsumoto, Hinamori, Yumichika dan Ikkaku sudah menarik zanpakuto mereka dan bersiap untuk bertarung.

"Chire...Senbonzakura!" Byakuya mengeluarkan shikainya dan sang espada pun mundur ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan Byakuya.

"Cih...bala bantuan sudah tiba rupanya!" kata seorang espada laki-laki berambut hitam dan mata berwarna emas. Dia memiliki luka memanjang diantara mata dan hidungnya. Luka itu cukup panjang hingga hampir mencapai kedua telinganya.

"Ichigo..." panggil Rukia, "biar kami yang menghadapi mereka. Kau pegilah duluan ke dalam Las Noches!" kata Rukia sambil mengeluarkan shikainya "Mae! Sode no Shirayuki!"

Lalu seorang espada yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah menyerangnya, "Hei nona, apa kau yakin bisa mengalahkan kami?" kata espada itu sambil tertawa seperti maniak.

Rukia lalu menepis serangan espada itu dan balik menyerangnya, "Tsugi no mai, Hakiren!". Lalu luapan es dalam jumlah yang banyak membekukan sang espada. Tapi kemudia dengan mudah espada itu menghancurkan es yang melapisi tubuhnya.

Lalu espada itu menarik kerah bajunya yang menutupi lehernya. Di lehernya tampak tato bertuliskan anggka 7, "Aku espada ke-7, Grandize Del Bosco. Salam kenal, nona cantik," kata espada itu kepada Rukia sambil tersenyum licik.

~H~

Sementara para shinigami bertarung untuk bisa mencapai Las Noches, di dalam Las Noches sendiri terdengar suara jeritan yang sangat menyayat hati. Begitu perih dan memilukan.

Hitsugaya terbelalak merasakan ada energi besar memaksa masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Pecahan hyougoku yang Aizen masukan ke dalam tubuhnya mulai memberikan efek. Walaupun pecahan hyougoku itu sangat kecil tapi benda itu memiliki kekuatan yang cukup besar. Tubuh Toushiro bergetar karena tubuhnya tidak cukup kuat menerima kekuatan Hyogoku yang sangat besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang kecil, lalu Toushiro pun berteriak kesakitan sedangkan Aizen hanya melihatnya sambil tersenyum licik. Lalu kesadaran Toushiro pun tertarik kedalam kegelapan yang sangat dalam.

Ketika membuka matanya, Toushirou berada dalam inner worldnya.

Dalam inner world Toushiro salju turun perlahan, tetapi salju itu tak seperti biasanya salju itu tidak berwarna putih, salju itu berwarna hitam kelam. Entah kenapa setiap salju yang terkena tubuhnya, Toushiro merasakan perasaan yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Hyourinmaru..." panggil Toushiro mencari sang naga es penghuni inner worldnya. Tetapi sang naga es tidak menampakkan wujudnya.

"Percuma..." kata seseorang dari belakang Toushiro. Suara itu mirip dengan suara miliknya hanya saja suara itu terdengar lebih berat.

Lalu dengan sangat terkejut Toushiro membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa orang itu. Toushiro sangat terkejut karena ada orang lain yang dapat masuk kedalam inner worldnya selain dirinya.

Ketika berhadapan dengan orang itu mata Toushiro terbelalak melihat orang di hadapannya mirip dengan dirinya sendiri, hanya saja orang itu memiliki mata berwarna merah darah dan rambut berwarna hitam. Dia juga mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan yang ia kenakan saat itu hanya saja warnanya kontras dengan milinya, hitam.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Toushiro kepada orang itu, "dan apa maksudmu dengan kata 'percuma'?"

"Sayang sekali aku tidak memiliki nama karena diriku terlahir dari kekuatan hyougoku yang masuk kedalam tubuhmu," jelas orang itu sambil menatap mata emerald Toushiro dengan mata merahnya, "lalu percuma kau memanggi naga es itu...karena naga es itu sekarang milikku."

Lalu di belakang orang itu muncul Hyourimaru. Tetapi Hyourimaru itu bukan naga es yang Toushiro kenal, naga es itu berwarna hitam.

"Tidak...mungkin..." kata Toushiro terkejut.

"Tidak ada hal yang tidak mungkin..." kata orang itu sambil tersenyum licik. Lalu ia mengangkat tangan kanannya. Perlahan naga es yang di belakangnya menghilang dan membentuk katana dengan pelindung bintang 4 sisi di tangan orang itu, "Hyourinmaru...!" kata orang itu

Tiba-tiba hujan salju hitam disekeliling Toushiro berubah menjadi badai salju. Ketika badai salju itu tiba-tiba menghilang, Toushiro merasakan benda yang sangat tajam menembus dadanya.

~H~

"Ichigo! Kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Rukia dengan nada marah. Sekarang ini Ichigo sedang menepis serangan sang espada ke-7,Gradize Del Bosco, yang ditujukan pada Rukia, "cepat pergi bodoh!"

"Apa kau yakin bisa mengalahkan espada itu?" tanya Ichigo sambil mendorong mundur Grandize.

Tiba-tiba cero berwarna kuning melesat ke arah Ichigo yang kemudian tertahan oleh pilar es yang muncul di hadapan Ichigo, "Sode no mai, Tsukishiro," kata Rukia mengeluarkan salah satu kemampuan shikai Sode no shirayuki, "Tenang saja aku bisa menghadapinya."

"Tenang saja Ichigo, aku juga akan membantu Rukia," kata Renji sambil menepuk pundak Ichigo, "pergilah! Dan tolong selamatkan Hitsugaya-taichou."

Ichigo lalu menatap shinigami yang lain yang mengangguk memberi dia isyarat agar pergi terlebih dahulu. Lalu Ichigo menatap ayahnya dan mengangguk kepadanya, "Ayo, Oya-jii!" kata Ichigo kepada ayahnya. Lalu mereka berdua pun bershunpo masuk ke dalam Las Noches.

Espada wanita yang pertama kali menyerang Ichigo kembali menghadang Ichigo agar tidak masuk kedalam Las Noches. Tapi kemudian espada itu kembali di hadang oleh Byakuya, "Rokubantai taichou, Kuchiki Byakuya," kata Byakuya memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hm...taichou rupanya. Menarik! Aku Nelda Felicita, espada ke-4" kata espada itu sambil membuka balutan perban disekitar mata dan dahinya. Setelah balutan perban itu lepas, tampaklah tato 4 di dahi espada itu.

Dan...pertarungan antara espada dan shinigami pun dimulai...

~H~

"Yoruichi...energi besar apa ini?" tanya Karin ketika mereka mendekati Las Noches.

"Kelihatannya bala bantuan dari Soul Society sudah datang dan sedang bertarung melawan para penjaga Las Noches," jelas Yoruichi.

"Masih berapa lama lagi sampai kita mencapai Las Noches?" tanya Karin lagi.

"Kalau kita menggunakan shunpo hanya sekitar 10 menit. Tetapi karena kita hanya berlari seperti ini mungkin sekitar 30 sampai 50 menit lagi," jelas Yoruichi.

"Apa tidak ada jalan lain agar mencapai tempat itu lebih cepat?" tanya Karin tidak sabar untuk menolong Toushiro.

Mendengar pertanyaan Karin, Yoruichi tersenyum, "Tentu saja ada..."

"Sungguh...?" tanya Karin. Lalu kemudian ia merasa tubuhnya diangkat oleh Yoruichi bride style, "AaaAAaa..." teriak Karin kaget.

"Dengan shunpo..." lalu Yoruichi pun bershunpo sambil menggendong Karin.

~H~

Ketika Ichigo dan Isshin masuk ke dalam Las Noches, mereka langsung menuju tempat Toushiro berada dengan melacak reiatsunya. Dan mereka pun sampai di sebuah aula yang redup karena kurang pencahayaan.

Walaupun tidak begitu jelas, Ichigo bisa merasakan hawa dingin dan melihat lapisan tipis es menyelimuti aula itu. Lalu seorang anak berambut putih muncul di tengah aula itu, dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Toushiro..." panggil Ichigo sambil berlari mendekati anak itu. Tetapi Isshin mencegahnya dengan menarik pundaknya.

"Ada apa Oya-jii? Itu Toushiro..." kata Ichigo kesal karena di halangi oleh ayahnya.

Lalu seekor naga es hitam melesat kearah mereka, dengan segera Isshin menarik Ichigo dan bershunpo menghindari naga es itu.

"Toushiro...kenapa...?" tanya Ichigo terkejut.

"Itu bukan Toushiro, Ichigo!" kata Isshin.

Lalu anak itu mengangkat wajahnya. Wajah anak itu memang Toushiro. Tetapi anak itu memiliki mata merah seperti darah.

"Ternyata cepat juga kau menyadarinya. Kau benar aku bukan Toushiro," kata anak itu sambil sambil menujukkan ujung zanpakutonya pada Ichigo dan Isshin. Dari ujung Zanpakuto itu keluar naga es hitam lainnya dan melesat kearah mereka.

"Getsuga, tenshou!" teriak Ichigo. Luapan reiatsu seperti bulan sabit menghancurkan naga es itu.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Ichigo kepada anak itu.

"Tubuh ini memang milik Toushiro. Tapi aku bukan Toushiro. Aku tidak memiliki nama," jawab anak itu, "kau bisa memanggilku Dark Ryu."

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Ichigo masih belum bisa menangkap kata-kata Dark Ryu.

"Artinya dia mengendalikan tubuh Toushiro dan bisa mengunakanya sesuai perintahku," jelas Aizen yang tiba-tiba muncul bersama Ayame.

"Aizen..." desis Ichigo marah, "apa yang sudah kau lakukan terhadap Toushiro?"

"Aku hanya menggunakan sisa pecahan hyougoku untuk mengendalikanya," jawab Aizen sambil tersenyum licik.

"Ternyata Hyougoku belum benar-benar hancur saat itu rupanya," kata Isshin sambil mengirim death glare pada Aizen. Lalu Ayame pun maju ke depan Aizen.

"Aizen-sama..." kata Ayame.

"Silahkan lakukan sesukamu, Kisaragi Ayame!" kata Aizen. Lalu Ayame bershunpo dan muncul dihadapan Isshin.

ClaaAAaaangGg...

Ishhin menepis serangan Ayame. Lalu keduanya terlibat dalam sebuah pertarungan, "Aku akan membalaskan kekalahanku waktu itu." Kata Ayame kepada Isshin.

"Jangan harap kau bisa mengalahkanku, nona!" kata Isshin sambil melempar Ayame.

Kembali pada Ichigo...

Sekarang ini Ichigo sedang menatap Aizen dengan penuh kebencian. Dia tidak menyangka orang yang ia kira sudah ia bunuh bertahun-tahun yang lalu sekarang berdiri di hadapanya.

"Apa kau masih ingat luka ini Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanya Aizen sambil menyentuh bekas luka menyamping diwajahnya.

"Ya...itu adalah luka terakhir sebelum aku memberikan serangan final padamu," kata Ichigo mengingat-ingat pertarungannya dengan Aizen dua tahun yang lalu.

"Sampai sekarang bila aku melihat bekas luka ini aku jadi inggin menghancurkanmu hingga sel-sel terkecilmu," kata Aizen dengan suara penuh dendam, "Kelihatanya hari saat aku menghancurkanmu dan Soul Society telah tiba," kata Aizen sambil memainkan cincin raja di antara jarinya, "dengan ini aku akan membekukan seluruh seireitei dan menghancurkan gotei 13 dalam sesaat."

Mendengar penjelasan Aizen akhirnya Ichogo mengerti kenapa Aizen menculik Toushiro ke Las Noches. Aizen ingin menggunakan kekuatan Toushiro untuk membekukan seluruh Seireitei sehingga dia bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan gotei 13 yang merupakan pelindung Soul Society. Setelah itu dia bisa membunuh sang raja Soul Society dan kekuasaan seluruh Soul Society akan berpindah ketangannya.

Dark Ryu mendekati Aizen.

"Toushiro...!!! sadarkah Toushiro!" teriak Ichigo berharap Toushiro akan tersadar.

Dark ryu lalu menerima cincin raja dan memakainya.

Setelah itu, seluruh shinigami dan espada yang sedang bertarung di sekitar Las Noches bisa merasakan sebuah reiatsu yang sangat besar meluap secara tiba-tiba.

* * *

Yay...chappy 12 kelar...XD

Thanks buat para reader yang udah review...=3 *menari-nari dengan gajenya*

Kusa seneng banget klu bisa dapet banyak review...he he he...

Ditunggu ya reviewnya...XD

Kusa ga bakal update chappy selanjutnya sebelum minimal kusa dapet 5 review...hag hag hag... *tertawa ala Hiruma*

Mind to review? =3

-kusanagi-


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite Kubo

* * *

**LOST**

Chapter: 13

"HwAaa...!" teriak Karin ketika Yoruichi mendarat di sebuah koridor di dalam Las Noches.

"Yupz...akhirnya sampai juga," kata Yoruichi sambil menurunkan Karin.

"Yoruichi..." teriak Karin kesal, "kenapa kau membawaku tiba-tiba seperti itu!"

"Loh? Bukannya kamu yang ingin lebih cepat sampai di sini?" tanya Yoruichi sambil nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Uh'uh...tetapi setidaknya bilang dulu dong!" kata Karin sambil melembungkan pipinya.

"Ah...gomen...gomen..." kata Yoruichi sambil mengaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Baiklah kita cari Toushiro sekarang," kata Karin sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya, "Uh'uh...Toushiro ada di mana ya?"

"Lewat sini..." kata Yoruichi sambil mulai berlari. Lalu Karin pun berlari mengikutinya. Perlahan dia mulai bisa merasakan reiatsu Toushiro. Ia menjadi sedikit lega karena berarti Toushiro baik-baik saja. Tapi Karin merasa reiatsu Toushiro sedikit berbeda. Entah kenapa reiatsu itu terasa begitu gelap dan menyedihkan.

Tiba-tiba Karin merasakan reiatsu Toushiro meluap besar hingga membuat Las Noches bergetar. Tekanan reiatsu yang sangat besar itu membuat Karin jatuh berlutut.

"Karin...kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yoruichi khawatir.

'Toushiro...' kata Karin dalam hati. ia merasakan kalau Toushiro berada dalam bahaya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa..." jawab Karin sambil mencoba bangkit, "kita harus segera ke tempat Toushiro." Kata Karin sambil menatap Yoruichi dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ya...aku mengerti," Yoruichi mengangukkan kepalannya. Dia bisa merasakan kekhawatiran Karin, "Ayo kita pergi!"

~H~

"Ah...HaAaa...HaAaa..." terdengar suara tertawa yang sangat licik bergema di suatu aula Las Noches. Suara itu adalah milik seorang anak kecil berambut putih. Matanya yang merah membesar karena teramat senang.

"Tou...Shiro..." kata Ichigo pelan. Dia mengkhawatirkan Toushiro.

Perlahan Dark Ryu berhenti tertawa, "Khu...hu...hu...di dunia ini sudah tidak ada yang bernama Toushiro," katanya sambil memandang Ichigo dengan mata merahnya yang masih membesar dan senyuman licik menghiasi bibir tipisnya. Perlahan rambutnya yang seputih salju berubah menjadi hitam.

Ichigo yang melihat hal itu terbelalak, "Apa yang...?"

"Mulai sekarang tubuh ini milikku!" kata Dark Ryu sambil mengeletakkan tanganya di dada tubuh yang dia klaim sebagai tubuhnya.

Ketika Ichigo masih terpaku di tempatnya, Dark Ryu menyabetkan Hyourinmaru kearah Ichigo. Lalu seekor naga es berwarna hitam keluar dari ujung Hyourinmaru dan menyerang Ichigo.

"Getsuga...tenshou...!" teriak Ichigo, luapan reiatsu berbentuk bulan sabit lalu menahan dan menghancurkan naga es yang hanya berjara 1 meter dari hadapannya.

Ketika naga es itu hancur. Diantara kepingan-kepingan es yang berterbangan di udara Ichigo melihat Dark Ryu berdiri di hadapannya. Lalu sambil tersenyum menyeringai ia menusukkan zanpakutonya ke arah Ichigo.

~H~

Sementara itu di luar Las Noches...

ClaAaangGg...ClaAngg...ClangG...

Terdengar suara zanpakuto beradu bertaut-tautan, debu-debu pasir pun berterbangan di udara. Bau keringat dan amis darah menyerebak memuakkan... Tapi semua makhluk yang ada di sana tak memperdulikan hal itu. Karena ini lah ladang pertempuran...siapa yang kuat, dia lah yang menang...

"Cis..." desis espada ke-4, Nelda Felicita sambil menghalau kelopak-kelopak sakura berwarna pink yang berterbangan kearahnya. Kecantikan kelopak bunga itu tidak berati bagi Nelda karena kelopak-kelopak itu setajam silet dan mematikan bagi yang diburunya.

Ketika ada kesempatan Nelda bershunpo kearah Kuchiki Byakuya sambil mengarahkan zanpauktonya ke arah Byakuya. Lalu dengan wajah tenang, Byakuya menggerakkan kelopak-kelopak sakuranya membuat tembok untuk menahan serangan Nelda.

Di tempat lain yang tak jauh dari tempat Nelda dan Byakuya, terdengar suara tertawa maniak bergema di angkasa...

Setelah itu reiatsu berwarna emas meroket ke udara dan pasir-pasir putih berterbangan di sekeliling raksasa yang amat sangat haus pertarungan, Zaraki Kenpachi. Di tangan kirinya Kenpachi memegang penutup mata berwarna hitam. Sambil tertawa bagai maniak, Kenpachi melompat kearah buruannya.

Tetapi dengan mudah buruannya menepis serangan Kenpachi dengan zanpakutonya. Lalu kenpachi menangkap pundak kanan musuhnya dan membantingnya ke tanah. Tapi lagi-lagi musuhnya dapat mendarat mulus dengan kedua kakinya.

"Menarik..." kata Kenpachi sambil tersenyum menyeringai, "Aku Juuichibantai taichou, Zaraki Kenpachi...siapa namamu, espada?" kenpachi menujukkan ujung zanpakuto kepada espada bermata merah anggur dan rambut pale blond di hadapannya.

Espada itu bertubuh biasa saja seperti Ulquiorra, topeng hollownya menutupi dagu dan mulutnya. Dengan tatapan tenang bagaikan air espada itu menatap kenpachi. Kemudian espada itu menarik baju di pundak kanannya yang sedikit sobek karena ditarik Kenpachi. Lalu ia merobeknya hingga tampak tato 1 di dada bagian atas dekat pundaknya, "Primera espada, Ascherit Harvknight!"

Sementara itu Ukitake dan Kyouraku masing-masing berhadapan dengan esapada kembar. Kedua espada itu tampak seperti pemuda yang berusia sekitar 17 sampai 19 tahun.

"Ah...membosankan! kenapa kita harus berhadapan dengan kakek-kakek sih?" kata espada yang memiliki rambut hitam dan mata emas sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalannya. Topeng hollow espada itu menutupi wajah dan mata sebelah kanannya.

"Jangan lengah seperti itu, Iruzer!" kata kembaranya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, dia memiliki rambut berwarna silver dan mata emas seperti kembarannya. Topeng hollownya menutupi wajah dan mata sebelah kirinya, "mereka tua berarti mereka lebih berpengalaman dalam bertarung."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Kruger!" kata Iruzer sambil meletakkan tanganya dipundak kembarannya, "semakin tua berarti mereka semakin lambat kan?"

"Hei...hei...kalau menghina orang tua seperti itu bisa kena kutuk loh!" protes Kyouraku kesal.

Lalu Kruger dan Ukitake manggut-manggut mengiyakan perkataan Kyouraku.

"AaAaaa...Kruger! kau ada di pihak siapa sih?" teriak Iruzer kepada kembarannya.

"Aku hanya akan berpihak pada orang yang ku anggap benar!" kata Kruger sambil menarik zanpakutonya.

"Owh...rupanya kau bisa membedakan mana yang salah dan benar. Tapi kenapa kau berpihak pada Aizen?" tanya Kyouraku sambil menarik zanpakutonya. Begitu juga Ukitake dan Iruzer.

"Karena bagiku Aizen adalah benar!" kata Iruzer sambil menyerang Kyouraku.

"Rupanya kau masih belum bisa membedakannya dengan benar ya, bocah?" kata Kyouraku sambil menepis serangan Kyouraku, "Anak muda sepertimu memang masih butuh dididik dengan baik."

Sementara itu Iruzer mulai menyerang Ukitake.

"Aku espada ke-2, Kruger Aragonez tak butuh ceramah darimu!" kata Kruger dengan nada dingin.

Kyouraku lalu menari topinya hingga menutup matanya, "Yare...yare...anak sombong sepertimu butuh dapat hukuman!" Kyouraku lalu menarik wakizashi dari dalam shihakusonya, "Hana kaze midarete kashin naki tenpuu midarete tenma warau, Katen Kyoukotsu!" kata Kyouraku mengeluarkan shikainya.

~H~

"Karin-chan...kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yoruichi kepada Karin yang tiba-tiba saja terhenti. Ia sebelah tanganya bersandar pada tembok di sampingnya. Sebentar lagi mereka mencapai aula tempat Toushiro dan Ichigo berada.

"A...Aku tidak apa-apa..." Kata Karin berbohong. Sebenarnya didalam hati dia merasa ketakutan dengan reiatsu yang semakin dekat mereka dekat aula itu semakin besar terasa. Reiatsu itu terasa sangat gelap dan dingin hingga menusuk tulang. Kakinya mulai bergetar mulai bergetar tetapi ia memaksakannya untuk tetap berjalan.

Karin menatap wajah khawati Yoruichi, "Jangan khawatirkan aku...ayo kita pergi!" kata Karin sambil berjalan lagi. Lalu setelah Yoruichi membalikan badanya dan berjalan di hadapanya. Karin menelan ludahnya dan mengepalkan tangan di dadanya.

'Toushiro...semoga kau baik-baik saja...' kata Karin dalam hati.

~H~

"Ugh..." rintih Ichigo sambil memegang pundak kanannya yang terluka.

Sementara itu Dark Ryu berjalan mendekatinya dengan senyum licik menghiasi wajahnya. Dibelakangnya tampak 3 naga es hitam bersiap menerjang Ichigo, "Hari ini hidupmu akan berakhir di sini Ichigo!" kata Dark Ryu sambil mengacungkan Hyourimaru kepada Ichigo. Lalu tiga naga es itu menerjang ke arah Ichigo.

Ichigo menutup kedua matanya bersiap menerima serangan dark Ryu, tetapi kemudian ia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik kesamping oleh seseorang. Lalu Ichigo pun membuka matanya dan melihat wajah ayahnya, "Hei...Ichigo..." kata ayahnya sambil nyengir.

"Oya-jii..." kata Ichigo dengan mata terbelalak.

Isshin melepaskan putranya dan menatap Aizen yang berdiri di belakang Dark Ryu.

"Kelihatannya Ayame tidak cukup untuk menghalangimu ya, Isshin!" kata Aizen sambil memegang dagunya. Tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum licik lagi, "tapi, kurasa Dark Ryu cukup untuk menghadapi kalian berdua!"

"Hai...Aizen-sama..." kata Dark Ryu sambil mengacungkan Hyourinmaru kearah Isshin dan Ichigo. Lalu dari ujung zanpakuto itu keluar dua naga hitam yang masing-masing menyerang Ichigo dan Isshin.

Ichigo dan Isshin melompat menghindari naga-naga yang menyerangnya ke dua sisi yang berbeda. Isshin sangat terkejut ketika melihat Dark Ryu sudah berada di belakangnya dan membekukan tubuhnya.

"Oya-jii..." teriak Ichigo. Tapi kemudian dia terbelalak karena Dark Ryu sudah berada di hadapannya dan menendangnya hingga terlempar ke tembok.

"Dark Ryu...kita selesaikan saja permainan ini sampai di sini...kita masih ada tikus-tikus pengganggu lain yang butuh kita urus," kata Aizen sambil melipat kedua tanya didepan dadanya. Kelihatannya dia tidak sadar untuk menghajar taichou-taichou yang lain.

"Baiklah, Aizen-sama..." lalu Dark Ryu mengacungkan zanpakutonya keangkasa dan reiatunya mulai meluap menyelimuti dirinya, "Bankai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru!" kata Dark Ryu mengeluarkab bankainya. Kabut menyelimuti Dark Ryu dan sekitarnya hingga menggangu pandangan Ichigo yang menatapnya dengan tatapan horror.

Setelah kabut itu menipis Ichigo melihat malaikat kematian berdiri di hadapanya. Seorang malaikat kematian bersayap hitam. Ichigo menatap Dark Ryu dengan matanya yang membesar. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena terlalu terkejut melihat malaikat kematian bersayap hitam berdiri di hadapannya sambil mengangkat zanpakutonya.

"To...Toushiro..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat familiar bagi Ichigo. Dan gerakan Dark Ryu pun terhenti. Ichigo lalu menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu aula. Disitu Karin berdiri bersama Yoruichi dengan mata terbelalak melihat ke arah dirinya dan Dark Ryu.

'Karin...bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berada disini?' tanya Ichigo dalam hati.

* * *

Yay...ngegantung... *Tertawa ala Hiruma*

Gomen...di AN sebelumnya kusa Cuma bercanda kug...

Yapz...apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Baca terus LOST...XD

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	14. Chapter 14

Nyaha~ tiba-tiba review melejit... benar-benar mengagetkan...ha ha ha...

Thanx banget buat semua reader yang udah bersedia mereview fic abal-abal punya kusa...XD

Gomen... semua fic yang kusa buat ga pernah lepas sama yang namanya mistypo...

Yah... bisa dibilang itu memang salah satu hobby yang tidak bisa dirubah walau udah di coba... he he he...

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite Kubo! Kalau BLEACH punya kusanagi, Aizen mungkin ga seaneh sekarang...T.T

* * *

LOST

Dark Ryu mengacungkan zanpakutonya ke angkasa. Reiatsunya meluap menyelimuti dirinya, "Bankai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

Pandangan Ichigo pun menjadi terhalangi kabut yang menyelimuti Dark Ryu. Setelah kabut itu menipis Ichigo melihat seorang malaikat kematian bersayap hitam berdiri dihadapannya. Dengan mata yang membesar Ichigo menatap mata merah Dark Ryu. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena terlalu terkejut melihat malaikat kematian bersayap hitam berdiri di hadapannya sambil mengangkat zanpakutonya kearahnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat familiar bagi Ichigo, "Tou...shiro..."

Sesaat, gerakan Dark Ryu pun terhenti. Ichigo lalu menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu aula asal suara itu berasal. Disitu Karin berdiri bersama Yoruichi dengan mata terbelalak melihat ke arah dirinya dan Dark Ryu.

'Karin...bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berada disini?' tanya Ichigo dalam hati.

Chapter: 14

Dark Ryu menatap Karin tajam dengan mata merahnya. Sepontan Karin mundur kebelakang karena merasa takut dengan tatapan Dark Ryu. Berbeda dengan tatapan mata emerald Toushiro, tatapan Dark Ryu terasa begitu menusuk dan dingin. Seakan-akan hanya dengan menatap mata Dark Ryu bisa membuat orang mati beku.

Karin menatap Dark Ryu, tanpa sadar ia mengepalkan tangannya di depan dadanya, 'Wajah, tubuh dan suara itu milik Toushiro. Tetapi kenapa warna rambut dan mata orang itu berbeda? Siapa dia sebenarnya?' tanya Karin dalam hati.

'_Karin..._' tiba-tiba nama itu terngiang dalam kepala Dark Ryu. Lalu ia tak menghiraukan Ichigo dan mulai berjalan ke arah Karin.

Yoruichi yang melihat hal itu lalu bershunpo ke hadapan Karin untuk melindungi Karin. Lalu kemudian Dark Ryu bershunpo tepat di hadapan Yoruichi dan menendangnya hingga terpental ke sisi lain ruanga itu. Setelah menjauhkan Yoruichi, secepat angin Dark Ryu menghilang dan muncul kembali di hadapan Karin lalu mencengkram tangan Karin.

'Karin...' nama itu terngiang kembali dalam kepala Dark Ryu.

"Siapa dirimu?" tanya Dark Ryu kepada Karin.

"Aku lah yang seharusnya bertanya hal itu kepadamu," kata Karin sambil mengirim death glare pada Dark Ryu. Sekarang ini keberanian Karin sudah mulai kembali, "wajah dan suaramu mirip Toushiro. Tetapi kau bukan Toushiro. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Dark Ryu lalu menyeringai melihat keberanian Karin. Sebelumnya Karin terlihat begitu ketakutan melihat dirinya. Tetapi detik kemudian keberaniannya muncul dan bahkan berani mengirim death glare kepadanya. "Tubuh ini memang milik Hitsugaya Toushiro. Tetapi aku bukan dia. Shinigami itu sudah menghilang selamanya." Jawab Dark Ryu sambil tersenyum licik.

Mendengar jawaban Dark Ryu, mata Karin terbelalak, "Apa maksudmu? Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Toushiro? Dan dimana Toushiro sekarang?" tanya Karin sambil menatap Dark Ryu dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Bukannya sudah kukatakan kalau shinigami itu sudah menghilang selamanya? Memangnya penting kau mengetahui apa yang ku lakukan kepadanya?" tanya Dark Ryu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Karin.

Melihat wajah Toushiro begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, Wajah Karin pun merona walaupun ia tahu kalau yang berada di hadapannya bukanlah Toushiro. Kemudian Karin memejamkan matanya tak mau melihat apa yang akan Dark Ryu lakukan kepadanya.

Lalu ketika wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa cm saja, Dark Ryu berbisik pada Karin, "Seberapa penting shinigami itu bagimu?" tanyanya. Karena wajah mereka berada sangat dekat, Karin bisa merasakan nafas yang dihembuskan Dark Ryu menyentuh wajahnya. Nafasnya terasa sangat dingin bagaikan musim salju.

Karin lalu membuka matanya dan menatap mata merah Dark Ryu dengan penuh kebencian, "Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Karin dingin.

"Getsuga...Tenshou..." tiba-tiba luapan reiatsu berbentuk bulan sabit meluncur ke arah Dark Ryu. Lalu dengan mudah Dark Ryu menepis serangan itu dengan zanpakutonya.

Dengan tangan yang masih mencengkram tangan Karin, Dark Ryu sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ichigo dan berkata, "Kau hanya mempercepat kematianmu, shinigami!" Lalu kemudian ia menyabetkan Hyourinmaru ke arah Ichigo. Dari ujung zanpakutonya muncul seekor naga es hitam melesat ke arah ichigo.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa Ichigo bershunpo menghindari naga es itu. Kemudian ia jatuh berlutut dan menacapkan zanpakutonya ke lantai untuk menopang tubuhnya yang terasa bagai tanpa tulang.

"Ichi-nii..." teriak Karin khawatir melihat kakaknya terluka parah.

Tak lama, Yoruichi mencul di hadapan Dark Ryu dan Karin. Ia menggunakan shunko untuk menedang Dark Ryu menjauh dari Karin.

Serangan Yoruichi gagal mengenai Dark Ryu. Dark Ryu menepis serangan Yoruichi dengan melepaskan reiatsunya dalam jumlah yang sangat besar hingga membuat Yoruichi terpental oleh tekanan reiatsu itu.

Sementara itu, Karin merasa tekanan yang sangat besar menindih tubuhnya hingga ia jatuh berlutut. Mata Karin membesar dan sulit bernafas karena udara di sekitarnya terasa begitu berat dan dingin. Begitu reiatsu Dark Ryu kembali normal, baru lah ia bisa bernafas kembali. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya. Dengan mata masih membesar Karin mengangat wajahnya dan melihat Dark Ryu tertawa terbahak bagaikan maniak. kemudian pandangannya mulai kabur.

"Menarik..." Karin mendengar Dark Ryu bebicara. Kemudian ia merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam rambutnya dan menariknya hingga ia berdiri kembali, "Rupanya kau adik shinigami itu ya?" tanya Dark Ryu. Sekarang ini Toushiro masih lebih pendek dari Karin, oleh Karena itu Karin tidak benar-benar berdiri.

Karin menatap Dark Ryu dengan mata terbelalak. Dia merasa kalau Dark Ryu akan melakukan hal buruk kepadanya.

"Jangan takut seperti itu tuan putri," kata Dark Ryu menggoda karin.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada Karin?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada marah.

"Hm...bagaimana jika aku mengabadikan kecantikan sang tuan dengan menjadikannya boneka es," jawab Dark Ryu sambil tersenyum licik.

"Kau...keparat!" teriak Ichigo marah. Kemudian Ichigo meletakkan telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya. Perlahan sebuah topeng yang mirip dengan hollow muncul di wajah Ichigo. Setelah topeng itu terpasangnya, reiatsu Ichigo menjadi tiga kali lipat reiatsu sebelumnya. "Aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi menyerangmu."

Selesai Ichigo berbicara, Karin melihat ia menghilang dari tempat dimana ia berdiri sebelumnya dan muncul dihadapan Dark Ryu. Kemudian Ichigo menyabetkan zanpakutonya ke arah Dark Ryu dan berhasil melukai pudak kirinya. Memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada, Ichigo menarik Karin menjauhi Dark Ryu menuju tempat dimana Dark Ryu membekukan ayahnya.

Ichigo menurunkan Karin ke lantai. Lalu dengan mudah, ia menghancurkan es hitam yang membekukan ayahnya. Kemudian Yoruichi pun bershunpo mendekati mereka bertiga.

"Aku punya banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu dan Karin," kata Ichigo sambil menatap Yoruichi dan Karin. "tapi sebelum itu, kita harus mengalahkan mereka berdua dulu."

Ichigo, Isshin, Yoruichi dan Karin kemudian melihat ke arah Dark Ryu juga Aizen yang sudah mulai bergerak dari tempatnya menonton pertarungan mereka. Kelihatanya setelah ini Aizen akan mengambil bagian dalam pertarungan.

~H~

"Rangiku-san!" teriak Hinamori panik ketika melihat Matsumoto terhempas ketanah. Sekarang ini mereka berdua sedang bertarung melawan espada ke-10, Rei Ran.

"Kau terlalu lengah, shinigami!" kata sang espada berambut hitam panjang sambil menembakkan ceronya ke arah Hinamori.

"Hajike! Tobiume!" teriak Hinamori mengeluarkan shikainya. Lalu ia menyabetkan zanpakutonya dan mengeluarkan bola api untuk menahan cero Rei Ran.

Kedua kekuatan itu beradu diudara dan menimbulkan ledakan hingga menimbulkan asap dan menerbangkan debu-debu di udara.

Mata Hinamori kemudian terbelalak melihat Rei Ran sudah mencul di hadapannya sambil mengacungkan zanpakuto ke arahnya.

"Unare! Haineko!"

Tiba-tiba debu-debu mengelilingi Rei Ran. Tetapi debu-debu itu bukanlah debu biasa. Merasakan bahaya Rei Ran mundur kebelakang menjauhi Hinamori.

"Rangiku-san...apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinamori ketika melihat Matsumoto muncul di hadapannya menggunakan shunpo.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Matsumoto dengan nada ceria seperti biasanya. Tetapi kemudian ekspresinya kembali berubah menjadi serius saat melihat ke arah Rei Ran berada, "bersiaplah Hinamori! Dia datang," kata Matsumoto mengingatkan Hinamori.

"Hai..." jawab Hinamori siaga.

Sementara itu di sebelah selatan dari tempat Hinamori dan Matsumoto bertarung melawan Rei Ran, Kira Izuru bertarung melawan espada berambut merah membara.

"Kelihatanya kau yang paling lemah diantara para shinigami yang datang ya?" kata Espada berambut merah itu dengan nada mengejek.

Kira menatap tajam espada berambut merah dihadapanya lalu berkata, "Kau akan menyesal jika menilai seseorang hanya dari tampaknya."

"Bah! Apa yang ku lihat adalah kenyataan!" kata espada itu sombong, "bagiku kau tidak lebih dari cicak yang merangkak di dinding! Seekor cicak tidak lebih dari mangsa empuk seekor buaya sepertiku!"

"Baiklah kita lihat saja siapa yang akan kalah!" kata Kira sambil menyabetkan zanpakutonya di udara, "Omote o agero! Wabisuke!"

Kemudian Kira bershunpo ke hadapan espada itu dan menyabetkan zanpakutonya berkali-kali di zanpakuto sang espada. Kemudian tiba-tiba sang espada jatuh berlutut menahan berat zanpakutonya yang menjadi puluhan kali lipat berat sebelumnya.

Kira berdiri di hadapan sang espada yang sedang berlutut dan dengan dingin berkata, "Walaupun buaya kuat, dia tidak akan pernah bisa memangsa cicak jika ia tidak bisa menjangkau cicak yang merayap di dinding."

~H~

Dark Ryu memegang pundaknya yang terluka oleh serangan Ichigo. Tetapi hanya dalam hitungan detik luka itu kembali sembuh, "Kau terlalu banyak bermain-main Dark Ryu!" Kata Aizen yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Maafkan aku, Aizen-sama!"

"Sekarang, aku akan ambil bagian melawan mereka." Kata Aizen sambil menarik zanpakutonya. "Segera habisi mereka semua dan setelah ini kita hancurkan Seiretei," kata Aizen lagi sambil tersenyum licik.

"Hai..." jawab Dark Ryu sambil tersenyum sadis.

Di pihak Ichigo, Isshin, Yoruichi dan Karin, mereka sedang membuat strategi darurat untuk mengahadapi Aizen dan Dark Ryu. Mereka berencana Isshin yang akan menghadapi Aizen, Ichigo akan menghadapi Dark Ryu sedangkan Yoruichi bertugas melindungi Karin kalau-kalau Dark Ryu akan menyerang Karin seperti sebelumnya.

Mereka lalu bersiap ketika Dark Ryu meluncur kearah mereka. Lalu Ichigo melompat kedepan dan menahan serangan Dark Ryu.

Dipihak lain, Isshin bershunpo menyerang Aizen dan Yoruichi bersiaga dihadapan Karin.

Dalam hati Karin merasa bersalah karena sudah menghambat mereka. Karin ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berguna. Tetapi sekarang ini tidak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia tidak mau kecerobohannya malah akan bertambah menyusahkan Ichigo, Isshin dan Yoruichi. "Kau pikir dengan kekuatan seperti itu kau bisa mengalahkanku?" kata-kata Dark Ryu membuat lamunan Karin pecah.

Tak lama, reiatsu Dark ryu kembali meroket. Mata Karin terbelalak melihat Ichigo tak berdaya menghadapi Dark Ryu. Padahal, Ichigo sudah kembali menggunakan kekuatan hollownya. Tetapi kekuatan itu tak berarti di hadapan Dark Ryu. Kekuatan cincin raja benar-benar mengerikan.

Dua ekor naga es melesat ke arah Yoruichi dan Karin, lalu dengan menggunakan shunko dengan mudah Yoruichi menghancurkan naga-naga es itu.

Tetapi serangan Dark Ryu tak hanya sampai di situ. Tanpa Yoruichi sadari ia sudah berada di belakang dirinya dan menusuknya dari belakang.

"Yoruichi-san!" teriak Karin panik. Kemudian ia kembali terpejat karena Dark Ryu sudah mencekik lehernya.

'_Karin...'_ tiba-tiba nama itu terngiang lagi didalam kepala Dark Ryu.

"Ugh~ Tou...shi...ro..." mata Karin mulai menjadi kabur. Air matanya mulai mengalir di pipinya.

"Khu hu hu...selamat tinggal, tuan putri!" kata Dark Ryu sambil menghunuskan zanpakutonya ke arah Karin.

Degh... tiba-tiba Dark Ryu merasa ada yang memegang pundaknya dan tertarik ke dalam inner worldnya.

* * *

Yay...chappy 14 selesai... *pinggang gempor*

Gomen mina...! akhir-akhir ini kusa tambah sibuk... so updatenya lama... =3

Duh...mau nulis apa lagi ya? O.o'a

Owh iya, arigatou buat para reader yang udah setia mengikuti fic ini sampai sejauh ini...XD

Arigatou juga buat reader yang udah rajin review... thanx juga buat nona Schiffer yang udah rajin marahin kusa... hag hag hag... XD

Yapz...kusa pengen tau kesan reader tentang fic ini. review please... =3

-kusanagi-


	15. Chapter 15

Dari review yang kusanagi dapet, ternyata banyak juga yang benci sama Dark Ryu ya...O.o'a

Padahal, kusa suka Dark Ryu loh...ha ha ha...XD

Disclaimer: Berharap BLEACH punya kusanagi...T.T

* * *

LOST

Chapter: 15

"RUKIA!" teriak Renji ketika melihat Rukia terhempas ke pasir putih Hueco Mundo.

Terlihat seorang espada berambut merah menyala tertawa bagai maniak berdiri di samping Rukia.

"Gadis kecil sepertimu tak akan mungkin bisa mengalahkanku, septima espada, Grandize Del Bosco." Kata Grandize sambil menganyunkan zanpakutonya kearah Rukia. Tetapi, untungnya Renji sempat menahan serangan Grandize sebelum zanpakutonya menyentuh tubuh gadis berambut hitam yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan zanpakutonya.

Renji mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap maniak gila di hadapanya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, baka saru?" kata sang septima espada dengan nada mengejek, "apa kau tidak yakin akan menang melawanku?"

Dengan kesal Renji menendang espada di hadapannya. Tetapi dengan mudah espada itu menghindari serangan Renji.

Lalu, tanpa basa-basi Renji mengeluarkan bankainya, "Bankai! Hihio Zabimaru!" teriak Renji. Setelah itu, Grandize bisa melihat seekor ular besar yang terbentuk dari rangkaian tulang bergerak mengelilingi Renji bagaikan menarikan tarian kematian untuk dirinya.

Melihat hal itu membuat Grandize tersenyum lebar, "Menarik... kalau begitu aku juga akan mengeluarkan semua kekuatanku," lalu Grandize mengacungkan zanpakutonya kedepan. Perlahan, reiatsu berwarna merah keluar dari ujung zanpakutonya bagai ribuan benang merah. "Palma de selencio," kata Grandize mengeluarkan kekuatan zanpakutonya.

Benang-benang reiatsu itu kemudian membelit jari-jari di kedua tangan Grandize hingga membentuk cakar-cakar yang siap memcabik buruannya.

Tanpa Renji sadari, Grandize sudah berada di hadapannya dan mencakar tubuhnya.

~H~

Sementara itu di dalam Las Noches...

Dark Ryu merasa ada seseorang memegang pundaknya. Lalu tangannya yang mencengkram leher Karin pun terlepas dan membuat karin tersungkur di lantai.

"To...shi...ro," kata Karin lemah sambil menatap mata merah. Walau pun pandangan matanya mulai kabur, karin bisa melihat tatapan mata dark ryu tiba-tiba menjadi kosong.

"Apa yang..." itu lah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Dark Ryu ketika ia membuka mata merahnya.

Sejauh ia memandang hanya ada hamparan salju berwarna hitam. Ya... sekarang ini ia berada di dalam inner worldnya. "Ke... kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" tanya Dark Ryu.

Pertanyaan Dark Ryu terjawab dengan Sebuah tangan yang terlihat begitu lemah mencengkram pundak Dark Ryu dengan sangat keras dari belakang hingga membuatnya mendesis kesakitan. Lalu ia segera menepis tangan itu dari pundaknya dan membalikan badannya untuk melihat pemilik tangan itu.

Kemudian mata merah Dark Ryu terbelalak melihat orang yang ia pikir tidak akan pernah ia lihat lagi.

"Kenapa kau bisa menarikku kesini?" desis Dark Ryu marah.

Tetapi orang di hadapanya tidak menjawab pertanyaanya. Dia hanya tertunduk, rambut putihnya memerah oleh darahnya sendiri. Dan tubuh kecilnya terlihat begitu lemah bagai boneka lusuh. Tetapi, ketika orang itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Dark Ryu dengan mata emeraldnya penuh kebencian.

Walaupun tubuhnya menjadi lemah, terlihat di mata Toushiro tidak ada satu pun rasa takut atau gentar menghadapi Dark Ryu.

"Tak akan aku biarkan kau menyakiti Karin lebih dari itu," kata Toushiro dengan nada yang penuh amarah. Mata emeraldnya menatap berbahaya kepada Dark Ryu.

"Jangan harap kau bisa mengalahkanku dengan tubuh seperti itu," kata Dark ryu sambil tersenyum sinis. Ia mengangkat kedua tanganya dengan sombongnya dan berkata, "Inner world, Hyourinmaru juga tubuhmu adalah milikku. Sekarang ini kau tidak punya apa-apa untuk melawanku. Apa kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku?"

"Yang kau pegang bukan Hyourinmaru," kata Hitsugaya sambil masih menatap Dark Ryu dengan tatapan menusuk, "Inner world dan Hyourinmaru adalah bagian dari jiwaku, aku seharunya menyadari ini dari awal, bahwa semua yang kau perlihatkan sekarang ini hanyalah ilusi."

Lalu Hitsugaya mengangkat tangannya ke udara. Perlahan reiatsu berwarna biru berkumpul ditanganya dan membentuk es, "Sebelumnya kau membuatku percaya apa yang kau pegang adalah Hyourinmaru. Pada hal Hyourinmaru yang sebenarnya adalah ini... " kata Hitsugaya sambil menyabetkan zanpakuto yang di pegangnya ke arah Dark Ryu. Lalu seekor naga es biru melesat ke arah Dark Ryu.

Bersamaan dengan itu perlahaan salju hitam yang ada dalam inner world Hitsugaya berubah kembali menjadi putih.

"Akan ku rebut kembali apa yang telah kau rebut dariku," teriak Toushiro marah.

Melihat hal itu, Dark Ryu tersenyum licik. Ketika naga es yang melesat kearahnya hanya berjarak beberapa cm dari wajahnya, tiba-tiba naga es itu terhenti dan hancur menjadi serpihan es.

Mata Toushiro emerald terbelalak melihat naga esnya tiba-tiba hancur ketika hanya berjarak beberapa cm dari buruannya, pada hal Dark Ryu tak bergerak sedikitpun. 'Apa yang sebenarnya yang ia lakukan?' tanya Toushiro dalam hati.

"Walaupun kau mengetahui kenyataan, hal itu tidak akan merubah satu kenyataan kalau aku lebih kuat darimu," bisik Dark Ryu di telinga Toushiro. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah berada di belakang Toushiro.

Dengan panik Toushiro membalikkan badannya hanya untuk sekali lagi merasakan zanpakuto Dark Ryu menusuk tubuhnya.

~H~

Walaupun Karin ingin berlari menjauhi Dark Ryu, tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mau mematuhi perintah otaknya. Tubuhnya sangat lemas dan tidak mau bergerak. Jadi lah ia hanya tersungkur di hadapan Dark Ryu yang berdiri dihadapanya sambil menatap mata merah Dark Ryu dengan matanya yang membesar. Mata merah itu terlihat begitu kosong, bagai cangkang yang kosong.

Lalu tiba-tiba mata merah itu kembali cahayanya, kelihatnya kesadaran Dark Ryu telah kembali.

Dark Ryu meletakkan telapak tangannya di wajahnya dan tersenyum sinis. Ia lalu melirik kearah Karin dengan tatapan sinisnya. Bertatapan dengan mata merah Dark Ryu, Karin pun tersentak dan mulai mundur menjauhi Dark Ryu.

"Rupanya kau sangat berarti bagi shinigami ini ya," kata Dark Ryu. Senyumnya bertambah lebar.

Karin tidak membalas kata-kata Dark Ryu, tapi matanya menatapnya tajam. Kemudian Dark Ryu mendekati Karin lagi dan mencekik lehernya. Mata Karin pun terbelalak merasa sulit bernafas.

"Kira-kira bagaimana ya reaksinya jika aku membunuhmu perlahan."

'_Jangan...!_' Dark Ryu mendengar Toushiro berteriak di dalam inner worldnya, '_Kumohon, jangan sakiti dia lebih dari ini_,' kata Toushiro memohon. Sepanjang hidupnya, Toushiro sama sekali tidak pernah memohon kepada orang lain. Tetapi demi gadis yang di cintainya, ia rela memohon kepada orang yang paling di bencinya.

Mendengar kata-kata Toushiro yang memohon, membuat Dark Ryu tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Memalukan! Shinigami seperti dia rela menjatuhkan harga dirinya hanya demi seorang manusia seperti mu," kata Dark sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Karin.

"Aku ingin mengetahui apa yang memuatmu begitu bearti baginya. Tetapi ada shinigami lain yang harus ku hadapi," lalu Dark Ryu menghempaskan Karin ke lantai dan mengacungkan Hyourinmaru kepadanya.

Di dalam inner worldnya, Dark Ryu bisa melihat mata Toushiro terbelalak horror, '_Ja...jangan! tolong hentikan itu_!'

"Selamat tidur tuan putri!" dengan itu seekor naga hitam meluncur kearah Karin.

'_TIDAK! KARIN!'_

* * *

Uh'uh... karena nulis chappy ini sempet tertunda ditengah jalan selama 3 hari, kusanagi jadi lupa apa yang mau kusa tulis di chappy ini.

So, gomen kalau isi chappy ini sedikit banget... gomenasai!(sesuai jumlah review... XD bercanda)

Yah... seperti yang kusa tulis di awal chappy ini, kayanya banyak reader yang benci banget sama Dark Ryu ya? pada hal kusa seneng loh ma Dark Ryu... XD

*dibankai Toushiro*

Toushiro: Owh... pantes aja ntu soul keparat munculnya banyak!

Kusanagi: Gomen... Chappy depan kusa janji itu terakhir Dark Ryu muncul!

Toushiro: Good! Gw udah muak sama soul keparat itu!

Kusanagi: Ah... paling-paling karena pengen cepet-cepet ketemu sama Karin lagi kan?

Toushiro: *merona* Geez... shut up!

Yapz... sekarang kusa mau melakukan hal yang ga pernah kusa lakukan selama menulis fic ini. yaitu, bales review dari para reader

*diinjek-ijek reader* (gomen...T.T)

Sebelumnya...

special thank for:

Karyn Schiffer (3rd Juny, Happy birthday nona!), Gerard Potter-finiael, Haruto no Garra, Hime-chan Anezaki, Kireina toushiro, Maeve zahra, marianne vessalius, Sayaka Dini-chan, So-Chand 'Luph pLend, 963Q-karin, jyasumin-sama,

And semua reader yang bersedia review fic ini yang ga bisa kusa sebutin satu-satu

Arigatou mina!

-kireina toushiro-

Sebelumnya thanx banget buat Rei-chan yang selalu rajin review fic-fic abal-abal kusa.

Kusa selalu nunggu rei update loh! inikah karma? Jangan bikin kusa mati penasaran... hiks... T.T

Kusa ga bakal misahin Karin ma Toushiro kok! Tenang aja... =3

Fic Rei-chan juga bagus kok! Itu karena cerita Rei-chan belum masuk climax story. Coba udah masuk, pasti seru banget... XD

-Karyn schiffer-

Iya nona...=D Demi nona ga jadi update bulanan nih...

Ha ha ha... kalau Dark Ryu nakal, cubit aja nona! Dijewer juga boleh! XD

Nona... (3rd Juny) otanjobi omedeto gozaimasu! Kusa doain all the best for you!

- Hime-chan Anezaki-

Hiks... kusa juga merasa kasihan ma Shiro-chan

Toushiro: kalau gitu jangan siksa gw! Dasar author baka! *sewot*

Kusanagi: Gomenasai *kabur menyelamatkan diri dari amukan Toushiro dan reader*

-Astrella Kurosaki-

Itulah yang namanya cinta sejati... XD

Uh... kusa jadi ga sabar namatin fic ini, dan bikin kelanjutanya yang lebih memusatkan ke HitsuxKarinnya.

-aRaRaNcHa-

Arigatou udah bersedia baca fic abal-abal kusa dari awal...XD

Eh? O.o'a chappy 14 kenapa?

Wah... kalau Dark Ryu jadi menghunus Karin, kusa bisa di bankai Toushiro ma Ichigo nih...XD

-936Q-karin-

Ya ini udah kusa update

See u again... X3

-marianne vessalius-

Wah... Mari-chan benci bangt ma Dark Ryu ya... kusa janji chappy depan terakhir kalinya Dark Ryu muncul dan kesadaran Toushiro kembali...

Ha ha ha

Ga apa-apa kok...XD

Kusa malah seneng kalau ada reader yang review sesemangat Mari-chan

Masalah mis typo itu memang udah jadi hobby yang sulit di hilangkan.

Tapi akan kusa coba minimalis deh... he he he...

Yapz... semua review (Chappy 14) udah di bales...

Semoga seterusnya juga tetep review...

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite Kubo

Hallow mina...

Akhirnya author pemalas ini bisa update fic juga... XD

Gomen ya kalau fic ini updatenya lama banget...T.T

Akhir-akhir ini kusa lagi banyak tugas sih...

* * *

**LOST**

Chapter: 16

Kyouraku melompat ke udara menghindari serangan cero segunda espada, Kruger Aragonez. Tetapi, kemudian cero itu mengarah kepada Ukitake yang berdiri di belakang Kyouraku.

Ukitake yang memang sudah mengetahui datangnya cero itu, menahan cero Kruger dengan Sougyo no Kotowari dan berbalik menggunakanya untuk menyerang tercera espada, Iruzer Aragonez.

"CIS..." desis Iruzer sambil menepis cero yang mengarah kepadanya dengan zanpakutonya.

"Orang tua menyebalkan! Sampai kapan kalian terus bertarung berputar-putar seperti itu," teriak Iruzer tidak sabar. Sudah hampir 2 jam mereka bertarung, tetapi Kyouraku dan Ukitake tidak menggunakan semua kekuatan mereka dan berkesan seakan-akan mereka sedang mempermainkan Iruzer dan Kruger.

"Yare... yare... anak muda jaman sekarang tidak sabaran ya," kata Kyouraku dengan nada santai khasnya yang membuat Iruzer bertambah kesal.

"Berisik!" teriak Iruzer sambil mengacungkan zanpakutonya kearah Kyouraku dan meluncur ke arahnya. Tetapi kemudian seranganya terhenti oleh Ukitake yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanya dan menahan zanpakutonya dengan kedua Sougyo no Kotowarinya.

Belum selesai sampai situ, Kyouraku menyerang Iruzer dari atas. Sayangnya, serangan Kyouraku di gagalkan oleh Kruger yang menedangnya hingga terhempas ketanah.

Melihat kesempatan, Iruzer melepaskan zanpakutonya yang tertahan oleh kedua zanpakuto Ukitake dan melompat ke samping kembaranya.

"Cis... mereka menyebalkan," kata Iruzer kesal, "Bisa-bisanya mereka mempermainkan kita, ternyata mereka lebih kuat dari pada yang yang kukira."

"Sudah ku katakan jangan pernah meremehkan musuh!" kata Kruger dengan nada datar, "Mereka lebih berpengalaman dari kita dalam hal bertarung."

"Yah... tapi mereka tidak lebih kuat dari kita!" kata Iruzer sambil mengacungkan zanpakutonya ke langit. Dari ujung zanpakutonya keluar reiatsu berwarna hitam pekat yang kemudian mengalir ke tangan dan keseluruh tubuh Iruzer.

Kruger mengehela nafasnya melihat kembaranya mulai mengunakan kekuatan maksimum zampakutonya lalu mengarahkan zanpakutonya ke samping. Seperti Iruzer, perlahan dari ujung zanpakuto Kruger keluar reiatsu berwarna putih dan mengalir ke tangan juga tubuhnya.

Setelah itu, Kruger dan Iruzer melepaskan semua kemampuan sesungguhnya zanpakuto mereka.

"Bite and torn them, Tigre melas/Tigre Alba," teriak Iruzer dan Kruger bersamaan.

Kyouraku dan Ukitake merasakan kedua reiatsu espada muda di hadapannya bertambah besar. Mereka lalu bersiap mengahadapi serangan selanjutnya yang lebih dasyat dari pada serangan sebelumnya. Setelah ini mereka berdua harus bertarung mengunakan semua kemampuan mereka tidak seperti sebelumnya.

~H~

Tak jauh berbeda dengan shinigami lainnya, Yumichika pun bertarung menghadapi novena espada, Shian Ling yang merupakan musuh alaminya.

Tak seperti pertarungan shinigami dan espada lainnya, pasangan ini bertarung memamerkan kecantikkan mereka.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Yumichika, sang novena espada berambut bagai emas dan mata biru ini sangat membanggakan kecantikan, terutama kecantikan rambut emasnya yang panjang terurai dan sangat lembut yang membuat Yumichika sangat iri dan kesal setengah mati kepada Shian Ling.

"Hah... rambutmu terlihat begitu menyedihkan..." kata Shian Ling dengan suara yang dibuat terdengar seimut mungkin. Tangan kecil dan kurusnya menyibakkan rambut emasnya yang lembut, "Hitam, begitu kusam dan kering bagai batang kering, sangat mengerikan..." kata Shian Ling lagi dengan nada sedih dibuat-buat.

Yumichika yang tidak suka kecantikkannya diusik orang lain menjadi sangat kesal dan marah, dengan sengaja ia menendang pasir ke arah Shian Ling.

Sepontan sang espada berbadan mungil itu menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya. Setelah debu-debu menghilang, Yumichika bisa melihat tumpukkan pasir putih di atas kepala Shian Ling.

"Ups...maaf tidak sengaja," kata Yumichika sambil tersenyum sinis, "Wah... rambutmu jadi kotor ya? kasihan sekali! Itu karena kau tidak memiliki rambut hitam sepertiku. Rambut emas mudah sekali kotor ya?"

Mendengar kata-kata Yumichika, Shian Ling menjadi sangat marah. Dia tahu kalau Yumichika sengaja mendendang pasir itu kearahnya hingga membuat rambut indahnya menjadi kotor.

Reiatsu Shian Ling lalu meluap menjadi dua kali reiatsu dari sebelumnya. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan zanpakutonya yang mirip dengan sebilah pisau dari dalam lengan bajunya yang panjang lalu melepaskan kekuatan zanpakutonya, "Crush him, Grande Amarilla!"

Mata Yumichika pun terbelalak melihat bunga mawar berwarna kuning yang sangat besar muncul di belakang Shian Ling. Batang berduri bunga mawar itu menari-nari bagaikan ular. Hal selanjutnya, sebuah akar muncul tiba-tiba dari tanah dan menarik kaki Yumichika.

~H~

'_Jangan...!_' Dark Ryu mendengar Toushiro berteriak di dalam inner worldnya, '_Kumohon, jangan sakiti dia lebih dari ini_,' kata Toushiro memohon. Dalam Inner woldnya Dark Ryu bisa melihat mata emerald Toushiro terbelalak horror dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Memalukan! Shinigami seperti dia rela menjatuhkan harga dirinya hanya demi seorang manusia seperti mu," kata Dark sambil tertawa sadis.

"Aku ingin mengetahui apa yang memuatmu begitu bearti baginya. Tetapi ada shinigami lain yang harus ku hadapi," lalu Dark Ryu menghempaskan Karin ke lantai bagaikan boneka lusuh dan mengacungkan Hyourinmaru kepadanya.

"Selamat tidur tuan putri!" dengan itu seekor naga hitam meluncur kearah Karin.

'_TIDAK! KARIN!' _teriak Toushiro horror.

Karin menutup matanya, bersiap menerima naga es hitam yang meluncur kearahnya. Tetapi naga es itu tidak mengenai tubuhnya. Perlahan, Karin membuka matanya kembali dan melihat naga es hitam Dark Ryu hanya berjarak beberapa cm dari wajahnya. Naga es itu terhenti seakan-akan ada yang menahanya.

Kemudian, naga es itu hancur menjadi kristal-kristal es.

Karin mengedipkan matanya berulang-ulang tak mengerti apa yang membuat naga es itu tiba-tiba terhenti dan hancur. Setelah kristal-kristal es yang menggangu pemandanganya berkurang, Karin bisa melihat wajah Dark Ryu yang mendadak menjadi pucat. Tanggan kirinya terlihat seperti sedang menahan tangan kanannya. Ya... ia mencekik lehernya sendiri.

"Shinigami keparat!" umpat Dark Ryu, "Berani-beraninya kau melawan kehendakkanku." Sekarang nafasnya mulai tersenggal-senggal.

Karin pun menyadari kalau yang menghentikan gerakan naga es hitam tadi adalah Toushiro dari dalam inner world Dark Ryu.

Lalu kemudian mata Karin terbelalak melihat tangan Dark Ryu mengambil Hyourinmaru yang terjatuh ke lantai dan mengarahkan zanpakuto itu ke dadanya sendiri. "Dasar shinigami bodoh! Kalau tubuh ini mati, rohmu pun akan ikut lenyap!" kata Dark Ryu sambil mencoba mengendalikan kembali tangannya.

Dengan cepat Karin memegang tangan Dark Ryu yang memegang Hyourinmaru dan menahannya, "Jangan Toushiro!" teriak Karin sambil melihat mata kanan Toushiro yang kembali berubah menjadi emerald. Matanya mulai berair.

"Kumohon Karin, lepaskan tanganmu!" kata Toushiro. Suaranya sudah kembali ke suara aslinya, "Biarkan Dark Ryu mati bersamaku."

"Tidak!" teriak Karin kesal. Air matanya mulai mengalir di pipinya, "kau tidak boleh mati Toushiro! Kalau kau mati aku... aku..."

"ARGH..." tiba-tiba Toushiro berteriak kesakitan. Lalu ia melepaskan Hyourinmaru dan jatuh berlutut sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Dalam inner worldnya Dark Ryu menjambak rambut Toushiro dengan sangat kasar dan memaksa mengambil alih tubuhnya kembali.

'_Kau... shinigami tak tahu diri!_' umpat Dark Ryu dalam inner worldnya sambil menghempaskan Toushiro ke tumpukan salju hitam yang dingin menembus tulang. Lalu Dark Ryu menggunakan ceronya untuk melenyapkan roh Toushiro, '_Aku akan melenyapkanmu dan mengendalikan tubuhmu seutuhnya.'_

Toushiro melompat menghindari serangan Dark Ryu. Ia tidak tahu dari mana munculnya kekuatan untuk menghindari cero Dark Ryu. Sekarang ini dalam pikirannya hanya ada keinginan untuk melindungi Karin dari Dark Ryu. Ia tidak mau melihat orang yang di ia cintai disakiti di hadapanya tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

Toushiro lalu bershunpo kebelakang Dark Ryu dan mencekiknya dari belakang.

"Kurosaki!" pangil Toushiro kepada pemuda berambut orange yang baru saja bangkit di belakang Karin. Sepontan Karin menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang, "Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi, tolong bunuh dia bersamaku!" kata Toushiro dengan mata sedih.

Lalu Ichigo berjalan mendekati Toushiro dan Karin.

Melihat hal itu Karin berdiri dan menghalangi kakaknya untuk mendekati Toushiro, "Tidak Ichi-nii! Tak akan ku biarkan kau membunuh Toushiro!" kata Karin dengan wajah serius.

"Karin...aku...aku..." mata Toushiro mulai berubah merah kembali. Dan reiatsu Dark Ryu mulai muncul kembali, "Ku mohon Karin!"

Ichigo memegang pundak Karin dan berjalan mendekati Toushiro yang berlutut. Ichigo menatap mata Toushiro tajam dan menggepalkan tangannya.

"Ichi-nii," teriak Karin marah saat melihat kakaknya mengangkat tangannya dan memukul wajah Toushiro.

"Jangan kira dengan kau mati semua masalah akan selesai. Aku, semua shinigami yang datang ketempat ini dan bahkan Karin datang untuk menolongmu. Tetapi kau malah seenaknya menyerah dan ingin mati," Teriak Ichigo marah dan mencengkram baju Toushiro.

"Kalahkan soul keparat itu dan teruslah hidup!" kata Ichigo di wajah Toushiro. Matanya terlihat sangat marah. Lalu Toushiro menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalahkan ya?"

Tiba-tiba Toushiro mengangkat kepalnya kembali. Matanya sekarang sudah berubah kembali menjadi merah.

"Pikiran yang naif sekali, Shinigami!" kata Dark Ryu sambil menghenpaskan Ichigo dengan tekanan Reiatsunya.

'_Tidak... apa yang Ichigo katakan benar,_' kata Toushiro dari dalam inner worldnya kepada Dark Ryu, _'aku akan mengalahkanmu!'_

"Dasar bodoh! Beberapa kali pun kau coba, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku!"

'_Aku bisa..._' kata Toushiro sambil berjalan mendekati Dark Ryu dengan tenang.

Melihat Toushiro yakin dan tenang seperti itu Dark Ryu membuat Dark Ryu gelisah. Tapi ia tidak mau menenjukkan kegelisahannya dan tetap berdiri di tempatnya berpijak.

Toushiro lalu mengangkat tangannya, '_kenapa hal semudah ini tak terpikirkan olehku,'_ kata Toushiro sambil meletakkannya di dada Dark Ryu.

"Apa yang kau..." pertanyaan Dark Ryu terhenti saat merasakan tangan Toushiro menembus dadanya. Matanya terbelalak horror.

'_Dari awal kau tidak nyata dan tak pernah ada! Kau hanyalah keinginan Aizen yang masukan melalui Hyougoku dan yang menciptakan wujud jahat. Kalau Hyougoku hancur, kau pun akan lenyap. Karena, hyougoku itu adalah inti dari dirimu.'_

"Tak akan ku biarka kau mengacaukan rencanaku," tiba-tiba suara Aizen bergema di dalam inner world Toushirou.

Di dunia nyata, Ichigo melihat Aizen berdiri di belakang Dark Ryu yang sedang berdiri terpaku dan menutup kedua mata merah darah Dark Ryu dengan telapak tangannya.

"Tak akan ku biarkan kau menghancurkan rencanaku, Hitsugaya Toushirou!"

* * *

Yay.. akhirnya kusa bisa update fanfic lagi...XD

Gomen mina, kemari-kemarin kusa lagi banyak-banyaknya tugas, jadi kusa jadi ga sempat nulis fanfic...

Owh...iya... gomen lagi... Dark Ryu masih akan muncul di chapter selanjutnya.

Ternyata chara Dark Ryu masih kusa butuhkan dalam cerita ini sedikit lagi.

Semoga reader ga marah... he he he...XD

Yapz... saatnya balez review...

-Hitomi Hitsugaya-

Hai...hitomi...=D

Wah... hitomi juga penggemar beratnya Hitsugaya ya?

Kusa udah baca fic Hitomi loh... ficnya bagus...

Bentuk potrey... sampe sekarang kusa ga bisa bikin fic bentuk potrey... hitomi sugoi... XD

Nama Ocnya Hitomi ya? namanya kreatip di ambil nama Hitsugaya dan nama OC pairnya Hitsugaya

Kusanagi sendiri, kalau ambil nama selalu asal-asalan. Nama apa yang muncul dikepala kusa saat nulis fic, itulah nama yang kusa tulis.

Kusa juga pengen banget kenalan sama Hitomi...XD

-Nisca31tm-emerald-

Ga papa kug... sampai kapan pun kusa akan tungguin review dari Nisca...XD

Ha ha ha

Masa sih bikin deg-degan? Gomen deh kalau bikin Nisca penasaran

Iya...kusa lanjutin kok, tenang aja... =3

-Karyn Schiffer-

Bukannya lupa sih sebenarnya... Cuma karena tertunda 3 hari feelnya jadi ilang, jadi bingung mau nulis apa lagi. Kalau kusa dapet ide, harus segera ditulis kalau ga bisa kabur tuh ide

Pengennya juga kusa ga hilangin chara Dark Ryu nona...

Nah...sekarang kusa lagi mikir gimana caranya Dark Ryu tetep ada dan Hitsugaya juga ada

Reader ada yang bisa bantu kusa?

-cha 13eliveSujuELF-

Kusa juga kesian sama Hitsugaya...T.T

Hitsugaya: kalau begitu kenapa lw buat ntu soul keparat perannya lebih lama?

Kusanagi: ternyata fic ini masih butuh keberadaan Dark Ryu... jadi kusa pertahanin Dark Ryu lebih lama sedikit.

-Chappy -

Kusanagi: iya... kusa memang keren...XD *ditimpuk hitsugaya*

Hitsugaya: yang keren bukan lw tapi gw *death glare*

Ga papa kug...XD

Ada yang baca fic ini aja kusa udah seneng banget

-963Q-karin-

Ho ho ho

Ternyata Dark Ryu banyak juga ya penggemarnya...XD

Sama... kusa juga suka Dark Ryu... tetapi kusa lebih cinta sama Hitsugaya

Hidup Hitsugaya complex! XD

-aRaRaNcHa-

Iya... sebagai author, kusa juga ngerasa Hitsugaya di chappy 15 gentel banget...XD

Tapi, Hitsugaya memang baik kok.

Uh'hu... kok bisa ya Tite Kubo kepikiran bikin chara sekeren dan sekawaii Hitsugaya Toushirou

-filgaia team-

Sebelumnya... met gabung di fandom bleach...XD

Arigatou udah mau baca fic abal-abal nan ga bermutu ini sampai sejauh ini.

Wah... penggemarnya Dark Ryu juga? XD

Pengennya kusa juga bikin Dark Ryu jadi baek

Bisa ga ya?

-Asterlla Kurosaki-

Mang susah sih ngebayangin Hitsugaya memohon

Tapi karena itulah letak serunya. *digaplok Hitsugaya*

Karena Hitsuagaya ga pernah memohon, demi orang yang dicintainya, dia sampe rela memohon-mohon sama Dark Ryu

Cinta tulus yang sangat besar...XD

-marianne vessallius-

Yay... review terpanjang yang pernah kusa dapet...XD

Arigatou Mari-san

Kusa ga pernah bosen kok baca review Mari-san. Malah kusa selalu nunggu-nunggu review dari Mari-san.

yapz... kusa udah ngeluarin ressureccionnya sebagian espada yang berperan penting dalam fic ini.

untuk gimana bentuk ressureccionnya, kusa lagi mikir kira-kira gimana bentuknya yang keren

he he he

* * *

Mind to review? =3

-kusanagi-


	17. Chapter 17

Hai Mina... kusanagi masih hidup... XD

Kemarin-kemarin kusa abis jalan-jalan ke Hueco Mundo. Pas mau pulang ternyata kusa lupa jalan pulang. Untungnya kusa ga di makan sama hollow. kalau ga, kusa ga akan update lagi fic ini...

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite Kubo...! *treak pake towa*

* * *

**LOST**

"Tak akan ku biarka kau mengacaukan rencanaku," tiba-tiba suara Aizen bergema di dalam inner world Toushirou.

Di dunia nyata, Ichigo melihat Aizen berdiri di belakang Dark Ryu yang sedang berdiri terpaku dan menutup kedua mata merah darah Dark Ryu dengan telapak tangannya. Sementara itu, Isshin yang tadinya bertarung dengan Aizen terkapar di lantai berlumuran darah. Lalu Aizen mengeluarkan reiatsunya hingga membuat hyougoku bereaksi, "Tak akan ku biarkan kau menghancurkan rencanaku, Hitsugaya Toushirou!"

Toushiro merasakan ada kekuatan yang sangat hitam mengalir ketubuhnya. Perlahan, Toushiro melihat Dark Ryu menghilang dan inner worldnya runtuh. Sekali lagi, Toushiro merasa tenggelam ke dalam kegelapan abadi yang sangat pekat. Tak ada sedikitpun cahaya atau pun suara. Yang ada hanyalah kesediahan dan kesepian yang mendalam. Ia merasa kalau kali ini ia tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari kegelapan itu.

Chapter: 17

Ikkaku mengusap darah yang mengalir ke matanya. Dihadapanya berdiri octava espada, Wird Vorfrath sambil menatap tajam Ikkaku. Sang espada berambut biru langit itu sekarang berada dalam bentuk ressurecion yang membuat Ikkaku kewalahan menghadapinya. Sang espada berhasil mendesak Ikkaku hingga menggunakan bankainya.

"Cih...aku tak menyangka harus menggunkan bankai hanya untuk menghadapi lawan sepertimu," kata Ikkaku sambil memutar-mutar zanpakutonya di udara. Perlahan, lambang naga di zanpakutonya mulai penuh. Ketika lambang naga itu berwarna merah penuh, Ikkaku melesat ke arah sang octava espada yang menyerangnya dengan angin tajam yang berbentuk seperti bulan sabit.

Ikkaku menepis angin itu dan terus melesat ke arah Wird. Tetapi sang espada tak membiarkan musuhnya menyentuhnya dan bersonido menjauh Ikkaku. Ikkaku yang tak mau kalahpun melempar salah satu tombaknya(?) ke arah Wird ketika ia muncul. Lalu dengan mudah Wird menahan serangan Ikkaku menggunakan zanpakutonya.

Ditempat lain...

Hisagi Shuhei keadaannya tak berbeda jauh dengan Ikkaku. Taichou baru divisi 9 ini kewalahan menghadapi sexta espada, Rath Revtler. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, Hisagi melempar salah satu sabitnya kearah Rath. Tetapi, ketika serangan yang Hisagi lancarkan hanya berjarak beberapa meter lagi dari sang espada pendiam itu, sabit hitamnya terhenti di udara. Lalu, dengan kesal Hisagi menarik kembali sabit hitamnya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai, shinigami?" tanya Rath. Setelah berjam-jam mereka bertarung itu adalah pertama kalinya Rath membuka mulutnya.

Hisagi mengencangkan peganganya pada zanpakutonya. Berjam-jam Hisagi menyerang sang espada dengan berbagai cara dan seluruh penjuru. Tetapi, tak satu pun serangnnya yang mengenai Rath. Ia mencoba mencari tahu apa yang menyebabkan serangannya selalu terhenti. Tetapi, tak satu pun petunjuk ia dapatkan.

Hisagi menggeretakkan giginya, ia berhunpo mendekati sang espada dan menyabetkan salah satu sabitnya ke arah sang espada. Hisagi sangat tahu kalau zanpakutonya adalah tipe pertarungan jarak jauh. Tapi demi mengetahui apa yang menahan serangannya, ia menggunakan teknik pertarungan jarak dekat.

Lagi-lagi serangan Hisagi terhenti. Ia merasa seperti ada tembok yang tak terlihat di hadapannya yang menahan serangannya. Lalu sebuah tekanan yang sangat besar membuat Hisagi terlempar kebelakang, 'Sial...apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan,' tanya Hisagi dalam hati.

~H~

Ichigo dan Karin berdiri terpaku melihat Aizen menutup kedua mata merah Dark Ryu dengan telapak tangannya. Perlahan, Aizen melepaskan tangannya sambil tersenyum licik. Ichigo menelan ludahnya. Ia mempersiapkan dirinya dengan kejutan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dan bersiap-siap menahan serangan Dark Ryu kalau-kalau ia menyerangnya lagi secara tiba-tiba. Tetapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Dark Ryu tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Dia masih Dark Ryu yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Hanya saja, mata merah yang tadinya begitu penuh nafsu membunuh, terlihat begitu kosong dan hampa. Seperti cangkang yang kosong.

"Aizen..." desis Ichigo marah, "apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepada Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo sambil menatap tajam Aizen dengan dingin.

"Aku hanya membuat rencanaku berjalan lebih cepat," jawab Aizen. Senyum liciknya masih belum menghilang dari bibirnya. Aizen lalu menjentikkan jarinya. Seketika, Dark Ryu bershunpo menyerang Ichigo.

Ichigo yang sudah bersiap-siap, dengan sigap menahan serangan Dark Ryu, "Oi, Toushiro... sadarlah Toushiro!" kata Ichigo ketika kedua zanpakuto mereka beradu, "Sial Aizen... apa yang sudah ia lakukan kepadamu," umpat Ichigo sambil menatap Aizen dengan tatapan marah sesaat. Karena setelah itu ia terlempar kebelakang oleh kekuatan Dark Ryu jauh lebih kuat dari padanya.

Ichigo mencoba bangkit, punggungnya terasa sakit karena ia menabrak tembok. Belum sempat ia berdiri, Dark Ryu sudah muncul lagi di hadapannya. Dengan panik Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya menhindari Hyourinmaru yang melesat ke arah kepalanya.

Memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada, Ichigo menangkap tangan Dark Ryu yang memegang Hyourinmaru dan memelintirnya kebelakang punggungnya, "Toushiro...sadarlah!" teriak Ichigo mencoba menyadarkan Toushiro.

Dark Ryu berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari Ichigo dan berbalik membanting Ichigo. Hal itu cukup mengejutkan Ichigo karena dengan tubuh Toushiro yang mungil, Dark Ryu berhasil membanting tubuh Ichigo yang hampir dua kali lebih tinggi darinya.

"Percuma saja kau mencoba menyadarkannya, Kurosaki Ichigo!" kata Aizen senyum liciknya berubah menjadi sadis, "karena sekarang ini tubuh Toushiro ku kendalikan 100%. Dia bukan lagi Hitsugaya Toushiro atau pun Dark Ryu. Dia hanyalah boneka yang bergerak sesuai perintahku."

Ichigo menggeretakkan giginya marah, kemarahannya sudah benar-benar memuncak. Ia ingin sekali membunuh dan mencincang Aizen. Tetapi selama ada Dark Ryu, ia tidak bisa mendekati Aizen sedikit pun.

~H~

Zaraki Kenpachi... taichou divisi 11, sang maniak petarungan... kelihatannya kali ini harus mengakui sesuatu yang tak pernah ia akui, kalah...

Andai para shinigami yang lain tidak sibuk dengan pertarungan mereka masing-masing, dan melihat kearah Kenpachi, maka pemandangan yang mereka dapatkan adalah sang taichou divisi tempur gotei 13 berdiri dersimbah darah. Puluhan pedang hitam menancap pada tubuhnya yang kekar bagai beruang. Kali ini, Kenpachi harus mengakui bahwa ia tak berdaya menghadapi primera espada, espada terkuat di antara para 10 espada. Walaupun ia benci mengakuinya, sang espada jauh lebih kuat dari padanya. Perlahan, tubuh raksasa yang di kenal sebagai maniak petarungan itu, ambuk ketahan hingga membuat debu-debu berterbangan. Dan ketika bedu-bedu itu menghilang, tampak sang primera espada, Ascherit Harvknight, berdiri di samping Kenpachi sambil menatap mangsanya yang telah ambruk dengan mata merah anggurnya yang tenang. Matanya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi walau pun ia sudah berhasil menumbangkan musuhnya.

Ascherit lalu membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi Kenpachi. Ia menutup matanya dan merasakan reiatsu di sekelilingnya yang dikeluarkan para espada dan shinigami yang bertarung. Sekarang ini, Ascherit berada dalam bentuk ressurecion. Walau begitu, penampilannya tak jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Yang berbeda darinya sekarang hanyalah sepasang sayap hitam lebar yang terbentuk dari ribuan besi hitam tipis seperti pedang, juga topeng hollow yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya lebih terbuka dan menampakkan wajah muda yang terlihat tenang tanpa ekspresi.

Perlahan, Ascherit kembali membuka mata merahnya. Ia merasakan, reiatsu Grandize Del Bosco menghilang. Shinigami yang menghadapinya, nampaknya berhasil mengalahkan sang septima espada. Lalu Ascherit bersonido ke tempat itu dan muncul di hadapan Renji dan Rukia yang terbelalak. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Ascherit menendang Renji yang masih menggunakan bankainya hingga terlempar jauh. Lalu dengan panik Rukia bershunpo mendekati Renji.

Ascherit melebarkan sayap hitamnya dan bersiap menyerang Renji dan Rukia. Tetapi ketika ia hendak mengeluarkan serangannya, sepasang tangan langsing memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Lalu Ascherit terpaku mendengar suara yang ia rindukan bergema di telinganya, "Jangan...Ascherit!"

~H~

Karin berdiri terpaku di tempatnya. Bola matanya yang hitam tidak isa lepas dari pertarungan Ichigo dan Toushiro. Ia merasa sangat sedih melihat Ichigo bertarung melawan Toushiro. Ia ingin berteriak agar Toushiro berhenti. Tetapi ia tahu hal itu percuma. Ia tidak ingin melihat Toushiro terluka, tetapi ia juga tidak mau melihat kakaknya mati di tangan Toushiro. Air mata Karin mulai membendung, tetapi ia menahannya sekuat tenaganya agar tidak menangis. Ia merasa sangat kesal, kesal karena Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk membantu Ichigo, dan kesal karena tidak bisa menolong Toushiro. Karin merasa sangat tidak berguna.

Karin menggosok-gosokan telapak tangannya ke lengannya. Ia merasakan suhu dalam ruangan itu perlahan turun. Uap putih mulai muncul disetiap nafas ia hembuskan. Tubuh Karin akhirnya tidak bisa menahan hawa dingin yang semakin lama semakin menusuk tulang. Tubuhnya gemetar kedinginan. Tiba-tiba Karin merasakan hembusan nafas hangat di belakang lehernya, "Apa kau merasa kedinginan, nona?"

* * *

Nya...chappy yang pendek... *ditimpukin sendal butut*

Buat fansnya Dark Ryu, gomen... chappy ini kusa ngilangin chara Dark Ryu...

Kalau Dark Ryu tidak dibinasakan, fic ini mau sampai kapan pun ga akan pernah selesai.

Tapi tenang aja, kusa berencana mengunakan Dark Ryu lagi di fic kusa yang lain.

Yosh... apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Siapakah yang sebenarnya yang memeluk Dark Ryu? Siapakah yang sebenarnya yang muncul di hadapan Karin? Dan bagaimana nasib Toushiro?

Temukan jawabannya di chappy mendatang...XD

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	18. Last chapter

Mina...gomen updatenya lama...XD

Yah, setelah sekian lama multy chapter ini berjalan, akhirnya LOST sampai chapter terakhir juga. Udah banyak reader yang menanyakan akhir dari pertarungan antara Soul Society dan Hueco Mundo. Apakah yang akan terjadi kepada Toushiro juga Karin?

Inilah chapter terakhir LOST... selamat membaca dan semoga kalian menyukai akhir cerita ini.

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite Kubo...T.T

* * *

**LOST **

Karin berdiri terpaku di tempatnya. Bola mata hitamnya tidak bisa lepas dari pertarungan Ichigo dan Toushiro. Ia merasa sangat sedih melihat Ichigo bertarung melawan Toushiro. Ia tidak ingin melihat Toushiro terluka, tetapi ia juga tidak mau melihat kakaknya mati di tangan Toushiro. Perlahan, suhu dalam ruangan itu turun karena reiatsu Toushirou. Tubuh Karin pun gemetar merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Tiba-tiba Karin merasakan hembusan nafas hangat di belakang lehernya, "Apa kau merasa kedinginan, nona?"

Chapter: 18 (The Last Chapter)

Karin tersentak kaget merasakan hebusan nafas di lehernya. Dengan spontan, Karin membalikan badannya. Seorang pria paruh baya berdiri di belakangnya sambil menyengir mesum. Karena terlalu terkejut, tanpa berfikir panjang Karin berteriak dan menampar orang itu, "Kya~"

PLAK... sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi orang itu.

"Ough..." terdengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Karin ketika ia menampar orang itu, "Urahara-san?" tanya Karin. Ia mengejap-ngejapkan matanya bingung, "kenapa anda berada di sini?" tanya Karin dengan nada terkejut.

"Tentu saja aku datang untuk menolong kalian," kata Urahara sambil tertawa seakan-akan tak ada bahaya di sekitarnya. Lalu ia melepaskan haorinya dan meletakkannya di pundak Karin. Merasa dingin yang teramat, Karin memegang haori Urahara dengan erat, "di dalam kantong haoriku ada obat, berikanlah obat itu kepada ayahmu dan Yoruichi," sambung Urahara dengan nada serius. Dari balik bayangan topinya, Urahara menatap tajam Aizen, " selama itu, aku akan menyelesaikan masalahku yang belum selesai dengan orang itu."

Urahara lalu mengacungkan zanpakutonya dan mulai menyerang Aizen. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, Karin berlari mendekati Yoruichi yang terkapar di lantai dan tak sadarkan diri. Sesuai perkataan Urahara, ia mengambil obat yang berbentuk seperti balsam dari dalam kantong haori Urahara dan mengoleskannya ke luka Yoruichi. Kemudian, dengan cepat luka Yoruichi menutup. Setelah selesai mengobati luka Yoruichi, Karin beralih kepada ayahnya yang terkapar tak jauh dari Yoruichi. Ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan kepada Yoruichi.

"UAGH..." tiba-tiba Ichigo terlempar ke tembok didekat Karin dan ambruk ke lantai. Lalu dengan panik Karin mendekati Ichigo dan berlutut disampingnya. Karin melihat darah mengalir dari kepala Ichigo ke lantai, "Ichi-nii..." teriak Karin panik. Ia khawatir kakaknya mati.

"Ugh..." rintih Ichigo. Tapi ia tak membuka matanya.

Mengetahui kakaknya masih hidup, Karin menghela nafas lega. Tapi hal itu hanya sesaat, karena tak lama ia merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang di dibelakang punggungnya. Karin pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan melihat Toushiro berjalan mendekatinya. Mata merahnya terlihat begitu hampa dan kosong, ia terlihat bagai boneka hidup yang dikendalikan oleh Aizen. Karin merentangkan tangannya melindungi Ichigo. Sebisa mungkin, ia ingin melidungi kakaknya yang terkapar dilantai.

Karin menatap Toushiro dengan tatapan marah, ia bukan Toushiro. Toushiro tidak mungkin menyakiti kakaknya. Walaupun berusaha terlihat tegar, akhirnnya ia tidak bisa membendung perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Air mata mengalir di pipinya. Ia berharap Toushiro bisa sadar seperti sebelumnya. Tetapi kali ini berbeda. Kali ini Aizen mengendalikannya sepenuhnya.

Toushiro terus berjalan mendekatinya seperti boneka marionet yang dikendalikan oleh benang-benang tak terlihat. Ketika ia berada di hadapan Karin, ia menyabetkan Hyourinmaru kearahnya. Saat itu, Karin hanya terpaku di tempatnya dan menutup matanya erat, 'Toushiro!' jerit Karin dalam hati.

~H~

Ascherit terpaku ditempatnya dengan sayap hitam yang terkepak lebar bersiap menyerang musuhnya. Ia merasakan sepasang tangan langsing memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Dan suara yang ia rindukan bergema di telinganya, "Jangan...Ascherit!"

Lalu, untuk pertama kalinya sang primera espada menunjukan ekspresinya. Dengan mata terbelalak Ascherit menolehkan kepalanya kesamping untuk melihat wajah pemilik suara itu bersandar di pundaknya, "Nelliel..." hanya satu kata itu yang bisa Ascherit ucapkan ketika melihat sang pemilik suara. Ia tak percaya melihat orang yang ia sangka tak akan pernah bertemu lagi, berdiri di belakangnya. Dengan itu Ascherit membalikan tubuhnya dan memeluk Nel.

"Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck..." kata Ascherit pelan. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di rambut hijau sang mantan tercera espada, sambil terus memeluknya dengan erat. Terlihat di wajahnya perasaan rindu, tak percaya dan senang menjadi satu. Perlahan sayap hitamnya menghilang, ia kembali kewujud awalnya.

Nel mengangkat tangannya dan memeluk punggung Ascherit, lalu perlahan ia menggerakkan tangannya naik-turun, ia mencoba membuat Ascherit nyaman, "Kau sudah tumbuh menjadi besar dan menjadi espada rupanya. Pada hal terakhir aku melihatmu kau masih seorang arrancar kecil," kata Nel sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia teringat saat ia tinggal bersama dengan Ascherit kecil di Las Noches sebelum Aizen datang, dan ketika Aizen datang mengacaukan Hueco mundo, Nel terpisah dengan sang arrancar kecil.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku akan tumbuh menjadi kuat dan menjadi espada," kata Ascherit sambil mengusap-usapkan pipinya di rambut Nel. Ia senang akhirnya ia bisa lebih tinggi dari Nel. Dan ketika ia sudah merasa sangat nyaman memeluk Nel, ia merasakan wanita berambut dipelukannya menyusut.

Espresi wajah Ascherit berubah kembali seperti sebelumnya ketika melihat seorang arrancar kecil berambut hijau di tangannya, "Hai!" kata arrancar kecil ditangannya dengan nada gembira. Lalu Ascherit menengokan wajahnya kekiri-kekanan mencari Nel dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, "kau cari siapa, Achelit?" tanya sang arrancar kecil sambil nyengir.

"Dimana Neliel?" tanya Ascherit dengan nada datar.

Belum sempat arrancar kecil ditangannya menjawab pertanyaan Ascherit, tiba-tiba dua makhluk aneh muncul dan menubruk Ascherit hingga ia jatuh ke pasir dengan wajah terlebih dahulu. Secepat kilat, dua makhluk aneh itu merebut arrancar kecil itu dari tangan Ascherit dan memeluknya erat , "Nel-sama..." tangis dua makhluk aneh tadi, "kenapa anda tiba-tiba meninggalkan kami."

"Nel?" tanya Ascherit sanbil mengangkat wajahnya dari pasir. Lalu dengan wajah bingung ia menatap Nel kecil dan kedua makhluk aneh yang memeluknya. Mata kedua makhluk aneh tadi terbelalak melihat Ascherit, "Ascherit-sama!" teriak mereka terkejut. Lalu secepat kilat mereka mendekati Ascherit dan menarik pipi sanga primera espada.

"Pesche... Dondochakka...? " tanya Ascherit dengan wajah terkejut.

"Ternyata benar... Ascherit-sama..." kata Pesche dan Dondonchakka sambil memeluk Ascherit dengan pelukan peremuk tulang. Lalu Nel yang melihat hal itu melompat dan ikutan memeluk Ascherit.

Sementara itu, Renji dan Rukia yang berada di tempat itu sweat drop melihat keanehan mereka berempat. Tak lebih dari 5 menit yang lalu, hidup mereka terancam oleh sang primera espada. Tetapi detik kemudian sang primera espada memeluk Nel, dan sekarang ia hampir menjadi perkedel karena dipeluk oleh Pesche dan Dondonchakka. Tapi sayangnya sebelum mereka Renji dan Rukia mencerna apa yang terjadi, sebuah ledakan terjadi Las Noches hingga menimbulkan lubang yang amat besar. Lalu, semua mata shinigami dan espada yang sedang bertarung beralih kearah asal ledakan itu. Dari dalam lubang itu muncul seekor naga es hitam yang sangat besar. Mereka bisa melihat seseorang menahan sang naga es dengan zanpakutonya.

~H~

5 menit sebelumnya di Las Noches...

Karin menutup matanya erat bersiap menerima serangan Toushirou. Tetapi, serangan itu tidak mengenainya. Lalu Karin membuka matanya dan melihat sebuah tangan hollow memegang Hyourinmaru tepat di atas kepalanya. Toushiro terlihat berusaha melepaskan zanpakutonya, tetapi tangan yang memegang zanpakutonya memegangnya dengan sangat erat. Detik kemudian sebuah raungan hollow bergema hingga menggetarkan lantai Las Noches.

Karin melihat sesosok yang mirip hollow dan arrancar berdiri di hadapannya, kulitnya terlihat seberti terlapisi cangkang putih. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh topeng dengan dua buah tanduk yang mengarah kedepan dan sebuah lubang tepat ditengah dadanya. Mata Karin terbelalak melihat rambut orange panjang melambai di depan wajahnya, "Ichi-nii?" tanya Karin tak percaya.

Ichigo yang berubah menjadi hollow sepenuhnya menyabetkan zanpakutonya kearah Toushiro. Akibatnya sebuah luka panjang melintang di dada Toushiro, "Toushirou...!" teriak Karin horror melihat Toushiro ambruk kelantai. Air matanya mengalir di pipinya, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Ichi-nii!" teriak Karin marah. Ia memukuli Ichigo dengan tangan kecilnya hingga tangannya sendiri yang berdarah.

Ichigo membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Karin dengan mata hitam dan emasnya. Melihat mata Ichigo, tubuh Karin tersentak dan bergetar. Ia merasa takut melihat Ichigo yang sekarang ini. Perlahan Karin mundur kebelakang dengan wajah ketakutan.

Lalu seekor naga es hitam membekukan Ichigo. Tetapi dengan mudah ia menghancurkan es yang membekukannya dan menarik tangan Karin dan melemparnya kesamping. Lalu, Karin merasakan sepasang tangan kuat menangkap tubuhnya, "Oya-jii..." kata Karin melihat pemilik tangan itu. Isshin tersenyum lemah kepada putrinya. Kelihatannya tubuhnya sudah mulai pulih.

Lalu Karin mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada Ichigo dengan tatapan marah. Tetapi kemudian matanya kembali terbelalak melihat Toushiro bangkit sambil mengacungkan zanpakutonya kearah Ichigo. Luka di dadanya sudah sembuh seketika, "Oya-jii... Karin, segera menyingkir dari tempat ini," kata Ichigo dalam bentuk hollownya. Kelihatannya ia masih memiliki kesadarannya sebagai Ichigo, "Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sepenuhnya dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Sebenarnya Ichigo tidak menyukai mengeluarkan kekuatan hollownya, karena pada saat itu, ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Dirinya dalam bentuk hollow hanyalah makhluk yang penuh nafsu untuk bertarung dan membunuh. Ia jadi tidak bisa membedakan mana yang lawan dan kawan. Semua yang ada di hadapan ia anggap adalah musuhnya. Tetapi, Semenjak winter war berakhir, Ichigo mulai bisa mengendalikan kekuatan hollownya walaupun tak sepenuhnya.

Seekor naga es hitam meluncur ke arah Ichigo. Lalu dengan menggunakan cero, Ichigo menghancurkan naga es itu. Sisa kekuatan cero Ichigo mengenai salah satu sisi ruangan itu hingga terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar dan menyebabkan lubang besar di tembok itu. Toushiro lalu melepaskan reiatsunya lebih banyak dari pada sebelumnya. Dan suhu ruangan pun turun drastis bersamaan dengan meningkatnya reiatsu Toushirou.

Toushiro mengacungkan Hyourinmaru ke angkasa, lalu dari ujung zanpakutonya, mencullah seekor naga es hitam yang sangat besar. Sang naga membuka mulunya dan menyerang Ichigo. Lalu dengan menggunakan Zanpakutonya Ichigo menahan serangan naga es itu, tetapi sayangnya kekuatan Ichigo tidak cukup untuk menahan serangan naga es itu hingga ia terseret ke luar Las Noches.

~H~

Di tempat Ascherit...

Sang primera espada menatap naga es hitam besar dengan mata merah anggurnya yang tenang. Bersamaan dengan munculnya naga es itu, hawa dingin mulai menyebar Hueco Mundo, "Ascherit..." panggil Nel. Lalu Ascherit mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Nel.

"Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin kujelas pada mu. Tetapi sayangnya waktunya tidak cukup. Satu hal yang pasti para shinigami ini bukan musuh kita," kata Nel sambil menatap mata Ascherit langsung.

Ascherit menolehkan pandangannya dari Nel, "Shinigami dan penghuni Hueco Mundo adalah musuh alami..." kata Ascherit. Pandangannya menerawang entah kemana, " Sampai kapan pun, kita, para arrancar tidak akan bisa berdampingan dengan shinigami..."

"Ascherit..." kata Nel dengan nada sedih. Ia sudah tahu, semenjak dulu shinigami dan arrancar adalah musuh abadi. Mereka tidak akan pernah bisa hidup berdampingan. Mereka selalu saling membunuh. Karena salah satu tugas shinigami adalah membasmi para hollow dan arrancar yang menggangu keseimbangan dunia. Ascherit kembali menatap Nel, "Tetapi setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini. karena musuh kita yang sebenarnya adalah Aizen, ya kan?" tanya Ascherit. Mata Nel kembali menujukkan cahayanya. Lalu dengan gembira Nel menganggukkan kepalannya.

~H~

Sementara itu, di tempat Kyouraku dan Ukitake...

Kedua shinigami itu menghadapi dua espada muda dihadapannya. Sejauh ini, mereka sanggup mengahadapi ressurecion kedua espada itu tanpa mengalami kesulitan karena mereka berdua lebih berpengalaman dalam bertarung dibandingkan dengan kedua espada muda di hadapan mereka. Walaupun begitu, mereka harus ekstra hati-hati karena kekuatan kedua espada muda itu sangat luar biasa.

Walaupun berada dalam wujud ressurecionnya, Kruger dan Iruzer tak mengalami perubahan drastis pada diri mereka. Perubahan yang paling terlihat adalah dua cakar besar di kedua tangan mereka dan sepasang pelidung yang cukup besar di masing-masing pundak mereka . kecepatan gerak mereka menjadi 2 kali kecepatan mereka sebelumnya dan sekarang mereka dapat menendalikan angin yang dapat mencabik-cabik apa pun yang menghalanginya. Dan korban pertama keganasan angin Kruger dan Iruzer adalah haori pink milik Kyouraku dan haori milik Ukitake, untungnya mereka menyadari kekuatan angin itu dan sempat menghindar. Kalau tidak tubuh mereka sekarang ini pasti sudah tercabik menjadi potongan kecil.

Kyouraku, Ukitake, Kruger dan Iruzer terikat dalam pertarungan battel royal yang sangat panas, mereka saling membantu menyerang dan melindungi masing-masing rekan mereka. Mereka membuat kesempatan dan memanfaatkan kesempatan yang rekan mereka buat. Kerjasama mereka sangat kompak dan tertata rapih seakan-akan mereka sudah merencanakannya jauh hari. Tetapi ketika mendengar ledakan di Las Noches, keempat shinigami dan espada itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke asal ledakan tersebut.

Detik kemudian mereka melihat hal yang sama dengan apa yang Ascherit, Nel, Renji dan Rukia lihat. Seekor naga es hitam besar keluar dari dalam lubang tembok itu. Dan mereka bisa merasakan kekuatan naga es itu walaupun mereka berada cukup jauh dari Las Noches, hawa dingin perlahan mulai menepa tubuh mereka. Begitu juga semua shinigami dan espada yang berada di sekitar Las Noches, mereka merasakan hawa dingin menerpa tubuh mereka. Benar-benar kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa.

Tak lama ledakan lain terjadi di Las Noches. Kali ini terlihat Urahara terdesak oleh Aizen. Dengan menggunakan hadou Aizen menghempaskan Urahara ke tanah Hueco mundo. Detik kemudian, Yoruichi yang sudah mulai pulih muncul dan menedang Aizen. Tapi sayangnya serangan Yoruichi bisa di tahan hanya dengan sabelah tangan oleh Aizen. Lalu ia pun menghempaskan Yoruichi tak jauh dari Urahara. Tak selesai sampai disitu, serangan lain datang menghujani Aizen, tetapi serangan itu bukan datang dari Isshin, Ichigo atau pun shinigami lain. Serangan itu datang dari sang primera espada, Ascherit Harvknight.

Dengan bangga, Ascherit mengepakkan kedua sayap hitamnya kearah Aizen. Lalu dari sayap itu ribuan pedang hitam menghujani Aizen. Dan espada yang lain pun terbelalak melihat aksi sang primera espada yang menyerang pemimpin mereka sendiri.

~H~

"Ascherit Harvknight..." tiba-tiba Rath Revtler muncul diantara Ascherit dan Aizen. Sang sexta espada menatap Ascherit dengan tatapan pembunuh. Tak lama kemudian 3 espada yang lainnya muncul di samping Rath. Mereka adalah, quinta, octana dan novena espada, "Kau mengkhianati kami," desis sang sexta espada kepada Ascherit.

"Aku tidak menkhianati kalian," jawab Ascherit datar. Walaupun di hadapannya berdiri 4 espada, Ascherit sama sekali tidak merasa takut sedikitpun.

"Kau...keparat!" desis Rath. Lalu ia menarik zanpakutonya dan menggunakan ressurecionnya, dan debu-debu pun berterbangan di sekitar sang sexta -tiba, Ascherit merasakan kedua sayapnya yang terdiri dari ribuan pedang hitam menjadi berat dan tidak bisa bergerak. Walau pun begitu, ia tidak merasakan panik sedikit pun. Setelah debu-debu mulai menghilang, tampaklah sang sexta espada dengan dua buah pedang yang sangat besar (seukuran bankai Soi Fon) di kedua tangannya. Dia lah sang sexta espada, pengendali kutub magnet. Ia bisa menolak serangan dan membuat senjata musuhnya menjadi berat dan tak bisa di gunakan.

Dengan segenap kekuatannya, Ascherit menepakkan sayap kanannya kearah Rath. Lalu kemudian ratusan pedang hitang menghujani Rath. Tetapi tak satu pun dari pedang Ascherit yang menggores apa lagi melukai Rath. Semua pedang Ascherit ia tolak dengan kekuatan kutub magnetnya. Rath tersenyum licik, "Walau pun kau primera espada, percuma saja jika seranganmu tidak berguna di hadapanku. Semua seranganmu bisa kutepis dengan mudah," Tetapi Ascherit tak menujukkan ekspresi apa pun. Karena kesal, Rath menyerang Ascherit. Tetapi, sebelum pedang Rath menyentuh Ascherit, Iruzer muncul di hadapan Ascherit dan menepis serangan Rath dengan pelindungnya. Lalu tanpa Rath sadari, Kruger muncul di belakangnya dan menyerangnya dari belakang.

"Sial!" umpat Rath sambil memegang pundaknya yang terluka. Ia terpaksa mundur.

"Kruger... Iruzer... kalian juga mengkhianati kami..." desis Razel marah. Dia sudah menarik zanpakutonya dan bersiap bertarung.

Medengar kata-kata Razel, Iruzer dan Kruget tertawa sejadi-jadinya. Lalu mereka berdiri di samping Ascherit, "Dari awal kami memang tidak tertarik bergabung dengan kalian. Alasan kami mau bergabung adalah karena Ascherit. Kalau bukan karena Ascerit, kami tidak akan pernah begabung dengan kalian."

"KUSO...!" Razel dan dua espada yang lain menyerang Kruger dan Iruzer. Tapi dengan mudah mereka bisa menghindari serangan mereka bertiga. Sementara Iruzer dan Kruger menghadapi tiga espada yang lainnya, Rath kembali menghadapi Ascherit, "Kelihatanya kali ini tidak akan ada yang membantumu lagi, Ascherit," kata Rath sambil mengacungkan kedua pedangnya ke arah Ascherit. Lalu, kedua pedang itu menyatu menjadi pedang yang lebih besar, "kali ini kau akan mati...bye primera espada."

Dengan itu, Rath meluncur ke arah Ascherit. Tetapi, Ascherit menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri dan muncul di belakang Rath. Mata Rath terbelalak, "Tidak...mungkin...seharusnya kau tidak bisa bergerak..." Setelah itu, Ascherit mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya ke arah Rath. Dan, sebuah cero berwarna hitam melesat dari telapak tangan Ascerit kearah sang sexta espada dan membunuhnya seketika, "Inilah perbedaan kekuatan antara primera dan sexta espada, Rath Revtler."

Ascherit kembali menatap Aizen yang berwajah kesal. Ia tidak menyangka espada terkuatnya akan berbalik menyerangnya. Setelah itu pertarungan mereka pun dimulai kembali.

~H~

"Apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi?" tanya Karin ketika ia melihat Ascherit menyerang Aizen. Sekarang ini Isshin sudah membawanya keluar dari Las Noches ke padang pasir Hueco Mundo. Tak lama, Urahara yang di bantu oleh Yoruichi muncul di samping mereka. Urahara terlihat memegang perutnya. Nampaknya ia terluka cukup parah di daerah perutnya. Lalu tanpa berbicara apa pun Isshin membantu Yoruichi membaringkan Urahara dan mulai melakukan kidou penyembuh untuk menyembuhkan luka di perut Urahara.

Yoruichi mengalihkan pandangannya ke pertarungan Ascherit dan Aizen. Dalam kepalanya Yoruichi tidak mengerti kenapa sang espada berbalik menyerang pemimpinnya. Tetapi setidaknya dengan itu mereka sedikit tertolong karena sang espada adalah musuh yang sepadan dengan kekuatan Aizen, "Yoruichi-san..." tiba-tiba Renji, Rukia, Nel, Pesche dan Dondocakka muncul di samping Yoruichi. Mereka terlihat tak beda jauh dengan keadan dirinya. Penuh luka dan kelelahan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi?" tanya Yoruichi sambil menatap kearah Aizen dan Ascherit yan sedang bertarung.

"Ascherit... untuk sementara ini dia bukan musuh kita," kata Renji sambil duduk kelelahan. Begitu juga dengan Rukia. Untuk sementara waktu mereka lupa kalau bahaya yang mengancam mereka bukan hanya Aizen, tetapi juga Toushirou.

Sementara itu, Toushiro sendiri sedang bertarung dengan Ichigo. Sekarang ini kekuatan mereka setara. Tetapi, Ichigo yakin kekuatan cincin raja tidak hanya sampai di situ. Begitu Toushirou meningkatkan reiatsunya lagi, Ichigo tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk menang melawan Toushirou. Dan yang Ichigo takutkan pun terjadi. Ichigo terlempar oleh reiatsu Toushiro yang kembali meningkat. Langit malam Hueco Mundo dan badai salju pun terjadi. Padang pasir Hueco Mundo perlahan berubah padang salju, dan suhu pun turun drastis. Melihat hal itu, Aizen tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedangkan para shinigami yang berada di Hueco Mundo berdiri terpaku di tempat mereka. Mereka tidak menyangka kekuatan taichou muda mereka begitu hebat. Dengan ditambah dengan kekuatan cincin raja, maka ia akan bisa membekukan seluruh Seireitei. Dan jika semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana Aizen, maka Soul Society akan menuju kehancuran. Aizen bershunpo ke samping malaikat kehancuran berasayap hitamnya, "Sedikit lagi... seluruh Soul Society akan tunduk di bawahku, tak akan ada lagi yang bisa menghalangiku..."

"kau pikir kami semua akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi?" Seluruh shinigami yang berada di Hueco Mundo muncul di hadapan Aizen. Mereka semua mengacungkan zanpakuto mereka ke arah satu mantan shinigami yang menyebabkan terjadinya semua kekacauan yang terjadi. Mereka bersatu untuk mengalahkan Aizen. Jika Aizen mati, maka semua kekacauan ini akan berakhir. Tetapi tentu saja untuk membunuh Aizen tidak semudah itu, sebelumnya mereka harus mengalahkan Toushiro terlebih dahulu. Dan itu adalah hal yang hampir mustahil karena dengan kekuatan cincin raja, kekuatan Toushirou jauh diatas kekuatan mereka semua.

"Aku akan menghadapi bocah itu..." semua mata shinigami tertuju pada asal suara itu, primera espada, "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyouraku sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Mereka tak bisa semudah itu mempercayai mantan musuh mereka.

"Aku akan menghadapi bocah itu. Selama itu, kalian cobalah untuk membunuh Aizen," jelas Ascherit.

"Apa kau yakin bisa menghadapi, Hitsugaya-taichou sendirian?" tanya Byakuka. Walaupun ia tahu kekuatan primera espada pasti luar biasa, tetapi ia tidak yakin sang espada bisa mengalahkan kekuatan cincin raja.

"Aku akan membantunya," tiba-tiba Ichigo muncul di samping Ascherit. Ia masih berada dalam bentuk hollownya. "Ichigo..." kata Rukia terkejut. Apa ia benar-benar yakin betarung bersama espada untuk melawan Toushiro.

"Kalau kalian tidak yakin dengan kekuatanmereka, maka kami pun akan membantu mereka," kali ini Nel yang kembali kebentuk dewasanya yang berbicara. Di sampingnya Iruzer dan Kruger berdiri. Kedua espada kembar itu sudah berhasil mengalahkan tiga espada yang lainnya.

Para shinigami terdiam. Lalu Ichigo memecah keheningan, "Ini bukan saatnya untuk bingung, yang harus kita lakukan sekarang ini adalah mengalahkan Aizen," mata Ichigo tertuju pada Karin yang berada di samping ayahnya, "dan juga menyelamatkan Toushirou."

Semua shinigami mengaggukan kepala mereka. Sekarang ini tak penting lagi yang mana shinigami dan espada. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah mengalahkan Aizen dan menyelesaikan semua kekacauan yang terjadi ini. Setelah mereka semua setuju, maka mereka pun memulai pertarungan mereka. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang mereka miliki, para shinigami dan espada bertarung untuk mengahadapi Toushiro dan mengalahkan Aizen.

~H~

Dengan menggunakan anginnya, kruger dan Iruzer membelah badai salju hingga tercipa jalan yang menuju Toushiro, lalu Ascherit mengepakkan kedua sayapnya kearah Toushiro dan ribuan pedang melesat ke arah Toushiro yang dengan mudah ia tepis dengan kedua sayap es hitamnya. Dan ketika Toushiro kembali membuka sayapnya kembali, Ichigo yang sudah kembali mengenakan topengnya berada di hadapannya. Lalu Ichigo mengayunkan pedangnya kepada Toushirou dan mengeluarkan getsuga tensho hitam. Tapi lagi-lagi Toushirou menepisnya menggunakan Hyourinmaru.

Karin melihat pertarungan Toushiro di samping ayahnya dengan perasaan yang sangat kacau. Setiap serangan yang mengacu kepada Toushiro, Karin merasa jantungnya seakan-akan terhenti. Ia takut Toushiro terluka, ia takut Toushiro mati dan ia takut pernah bisa beremu dengannya lagi. Ia berdoa agar Aizen cepat kalah dan semua kekacauan ini segera selesai. Dalam Hati ia berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruk dan segera terbangun. Dan ketika ia terbangun,Toushiro hanyalah seekor kucing putih kecil dengan mata emerald yang indah. Ia benci melihat Toushiro bertarung dengan kakaknya. Tetapi ia juga tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari pertarungan itu karena ia takut saat ia tidak melihatnya, ia tidak akan pernah bisa melihatnya lagi.

Sementara itu, dengan tatapan penuh kebencian Aizen menatap kearah Ukitake. Ia baru saja berhasil melukai pundak kanan Aizen, "Sedikit lagi... pada hal hanya sedikit lagi... kuso!" kata Aizen diantara nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena tangan kanannya telah di bekukan oleh Rukia, dalam keadaan badai salju seperti ini kekuatan Rukia bertambah.

Dan disaat seperti ini lah Byakuya menggunakan kemapuan khusus bankainya, Shuukei: Hakuteiken. Ia memfokuskan seluruh reiatsunya ke zanpakutonya hingga terbentuk aura putih menyelimuti zanpakutonya. Di belakang punggung Byakuya nampak sepasang sayap putih yang terbentuk oleh reiatsunya. Lalu Byakuya melesat dan memberikan serangan terakhir kepada Aizen. hanya dengan satu serangan Byakuya itu, akhirnya Aizen berhasil dikalahkan.

Saat para shinigami mengira semuanya telah berakhir, tiba-tiba Toushiro kehilangan kontrol dan terjadi ledakan reiatsu yang sangat dasyat. Ledakan reiatsu itu membekukan apa pun yang terkena olehnya.

~H~

Karin membuka matanya. Ia merasakan seluruh badannya membeku. Sedetik yang lalu ayahnya mendorongnya kebawah dan terjadi sebuah ledakan reiatsu. Lalu kemudian mata Karin terbelalak. Di antara badai salju ia melihat semuanya membeku, para shinigami, espada, ayahnya dan juga Ichigo, "Apa yang terjadi?" Kata Karin dengan nada horror. Ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak membeku di tempat itu. Karin merasakan dingin yang teramat sangat, tetapi di dalam tubuhnya ia merasakan ada aura panas yang menyebakan tubuhnya tidak membeku menjadi es. Karin mencoba bangkit. Tetapi badai salju perlahan membuat tubuhnya membeku. Disaat ia merasa tidak ada harapan lagi, saat itu lah Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai muncul di hadapan Karin. Ia menggunakan shikainya untuk menahan badai salju Toushiro.

"Nona..." Yamamoto memanggil Karin. Suara yang begitu berwibawa dan tegas. Baru kali ini Karin bertemu dengan Yamamoto-soutaichou, "Hai..." jawab Karin pelan, tetapi cukup keras untuk Yamamoto dengar. Ia sudah mulai melemah dan mengantuk karena dingin.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya yang tidak membeku di tempat ini. Aku akan membukakan jalan untukmu. Dan sementara aku menahan reiatsu Hitsugaya-taichou, kau ambillah cincin yang melingkar di jari Hitsugaya-taichou. Maka dengan itu badai salju ini akan berakhir," Jelas Yamamoto-soutaichou sambil terus mengeuarkan reiatsunya yang berelement api untuk menahan badai salju Toushirou.

"Hai..." jawab Karin sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Akhirnya ia bisa melakuakan sesuatu untuk menolong Toushiro.

Yamamoto mengacungkan Ryujin Jakka kedepan. Lalu api mulai menjalar membuat terowongan api. Karin tak merasakan panas atau pun takut api itu akan membakar dirinya. Yang ada di hati juga pikirannya sekarang ini adalah Toushiro yang berada di ujung terowongan api itu.

Toushiro terlihat begitu lemah dan pucat. Ia tidak sadarkan diri. Tetapi, rambutnya sudah kembali kewarna asalnya, putih seputih salju. Kelihatannya pengaruh Hyougoku sudah menghilang bersamaan dengan matinya Aizen.

Karin berjalan menyusuri terowongan api menuju Toushirou, tetapi ketika ia sudah hampir mendekati Toushiro, api di terowongan itu menipis karena pengaruh reiatsu Toushirou. Walau begitu Karin tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk terus berjalan mendekati Toushiro. Dan ketika Karin sudah berada tepat di hadapan Toushiro, terowongan api itu menghilang sama sekali dan badai salju menerpa tubuh kecil Karin. Karin memeluk Toushiro agar tidak terlempar oleh badai salju itu, dan dengan sekuat tenaga meraih cincin raja di jari Toushiro dengan tangannya yang mulai membeku. Akhirnya, Karin berhasil meraihnya dan melepaskan cincin raja dari jari Toushirou. Dan sesuai seperti yang dikatakan Yamamoto-soutaichou, badai salju pun perlahan menghilang.

Tubuh Toushirou terkulai lemas di tangan Karin. Dan Karinpun melemaskan kakinya yang hampir membeku. Ia duduk diatas salju putih sambil terus memeluk Toushiro. Saat ini, salju putih itu tak lagi terasa dingin.

Karin melihat ke sekellingnya. Para Shinigami dan espada tak lagi membeku. Dan awan hitam pun menghilang, berganti langit malam Las Noches yang cerah tak berawan. Tak ada satu pun korban dari pihak shinigami yang jatuh. Walaupun Zaraki Kenpachi sempat dikalahkan oleh Ascherit, tetapi ia tidak mati. Ichigo dan Isshin berlari kearahnya. Melihat semuanya masih hidup, Karin tak bisa membendung kebahagiaannya, air mata bahagia mengalir sangat deras di pipinya. Sepanjang hidupnya, baru kali ini ia merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini.

Lalu sebuah tangan menggapai wajahnya dan menghapus air mata dari pipinya, "Toushirou..." bisik Karin lemah kepada pemilik tangan itu. Mata hitam karin bertemu dengan mata emerald Toushirou yang terlihat lelah. Lalu Karin mengangkat tangannya, mengapai tangan Toushiro dan menahan tangan Toushiro di pipinya. Tangangnya terasa begitu hangat, "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," kata Karin di antara tangisannya, "Aku benar-benar ketakutan Toushiro, aku takut aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi," air matanya tak bisa berhenti.

"Karin..." kata Toushiro lemah. Ia ingin memeluk Karin dan membisikan kata-kata yang menenangkan di telinga Karin. Sayangnya badannya sangat lemah dan tidak dapat bergerak banyak.

"Syukurlah semuanya masih hidup..." kata Karin terisak. Ia memindahakan tangan Toushiro dari pipinya dan menggenggamnya erat di dadanya, "dan syukurlah kau masih ada di sini, di hadapanku..." Karin tersenyum lemah ke pada Toushiro. Tatapan matanya berbah menjadi lembut. Begitu juga dengan Toushiro.

Tak lama kemudian Unohana Retsu dan beberapa anggota divisi 4 datang ke Hueco Mundo dan menolong semua yang terluka. Setelah itu, Karin, Ichigo, Yoruichi, Urahara dan Isshin kembali ke dunia manusia. Sedangkan Toushiro bersama dengan shinigami lainnya kembali ke Soul Society.

~H~

Karin menatap langit dari dalam kamarnya. Sudah 2 minggu berlalu semenjak ia kembali dari Hueco Mundo. Berkat Tessai, semua luka yang didapatnya sembuh dan tidak meninggalkan bekas. Luka memar di tubuhnya pun mulai menghilang. Perlahan, semua kejadian yang ia lihat di Hueco Mundo mulai terlupakan seperti mimpi buruk. Sekarang Karin menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasanya.

Sedangkan, seminggu yang lalu Ichigo kembali ke Soul Society untuk memenuhi tugasnya sebagai taichou divisi 5. Akibat kekacauan yang terjadi, banyak tugas menumpuk yang harus dikerjakannya . Dan tiga hari yang lalu, Ichigo kembali dengan membawa berita tentang keadaan Toushiro yang sudah mulai membaik. Beberapa hari lagi ia bisa keluar dari divisi 4 dan beraktifitas seperti biasanya. Berita baik lainnya adalah Toushiro tidak kehilangan posisinya sebagai taichou. Karin sangat merindukan Toushiro dan ingin sekali bertemu dengan Toushiro. Ia berharap Toushiro segera pulih dan datang menemuinya.

Tiba-tiba tepat di hadapan wajahnya turun segumpal salju putih. Hal itu cukup aneh karena sekarang ini bukan lah musim dingin. Lalu Karin mengadahkan tangannya dan menangkap salju itu. Saat Salju itu menyentuh telapak tangannya, Karin merasakan perasaan familiar. Sesuatu yang sangat dirindukannya, 'Toushiro ada di kota Karakura,' kata Karin dalam hati. Lalu tanpa buang waktu, karin segera berlari ke luar rumahnya menuju tempat dimana ia bisa menemukan Toushiro. Tempat di mana langit bisa terlihat dengan jelas dari kota Karakura.

Ketika Karin mencapai bukit, hari telah senja dan langit berubah menjadi jingga. Di besi pembatas jalan, Karin melihat seseorang sedang duduk sambil menatap langit. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya. Rambut putihnya terlihat seperti rambut Ichigo akibat cahaya senja dan mata emeraldnya berkilau-kilauan memantulkan cahaya senja. Jantung Karin berdetak sangat kencang melihat wajah Toushiro yang terlihat begitu tenang, "Toushirou!" panggil Karin dari kejauhan. Lalu Toushiro menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut kepada Karin. Melihat senyum Toushirou, wajah Karin merona. Karin bersyukur cahaya senja telah menyamarkan wajahnya yang merona.

Karin duduk disamping Toushiro. Sekarang ini ia masih lebih tinggi dari Toushiro. Hal itu hal yang wajar karena pertumbuhan di Soul Society memang berjalan lambat. Walau begitu, Toushiro tetap lebih tua dari Karin, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Karin mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Yah... seperti yang kau lihat... masih hidup dan bernafas," jawab Toushiro sambil sedikit nyengir.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," Kata Karin sambil menghela nafas lega.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Toushiro dengan suara datar. Walau begitu, terdengar sedikit nada cemas di suaranya.

"Aku juga baik-baik saja. Berkat Tessai-san, semua lukaku sembuh dengan cepat dan tidak meninggalkan bekas," jawab Karin bersemangat. Ia tidak mau membuat Toushiro mencemaskannya.

Toushiro menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu untuk beberapa saat, mereka hanya duduk di tempat itu sambil menatap langit. Tak satupun dari mereka mengatakan apa pun. Masing-masing dari mereka menikmati keberadaan orang di sisi mereka sampai Toushiro memutuskan memecah ke heningan itu dan bertanya kepada Karin, "Karin..."

"Ya?" tanya Karin sambil menolehkan kepalanya kepada Toushiro dan bertatapan langsung dengan mata emerald Toushiro.

"Apa kau ingat kau pernah membawaku ketempat ini saat aku masih menjadi kucing," tanya Toushiro. Karin mengingat-ingat kejadian saat Toushiro masih menjadi kucing. Lalu wajahnya berubah merah padam. Ia mengingat kalau ia pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Toushiro di tempat itu.

Karin bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat segera berlari dari hadapan Toushiro. Ia takut mendenga apa yang akan Toushiro katakan selanjutnya. Ia takut Toushiro akan menjauhinya. Tetapi saat Karin akan kabur, Toushiro menangkap tangan Karin dan menahannya tetap di tempatnya, "Saat itu aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu. Tetapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya karena aku berada dalam bentuk kucing," Kali ini Toushiro berdiri di hadapan Karin. Ia menatap langsung mata Karin, "saat ini berbeda dengan waktu itu. Sekarang aku bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ingin ku katakan waktu itu. Aku juga mencintaimu Karin."

Mata Karin terbelalak mendengar pengakuan Toushiro, ia merasa seperti berada di dunia lain sampai ia merasakan bibir Toushiro di bibirnya. Awalnya ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya ia membalas ciuman Toushiro.

~LOST END~

* * *

~*Next Story*~

Toushirou... kenapa kau seorang shinigami...

Karin... kenapa kau manusia biasa...

2 tahun setelah kisah ini, Karin dan Toushiro berpacaran

Tetapi Soul Society melarang adanya hubungan antara shinigami dan manusia.

Dan sebagai seorang taichou, Toushiro harus patuh kepada hukum Soul Society

Bagaimanakah mereka berdua menjalankan hubungan mereka?

Akankah soul Society mengetahui Toushiro berpacaran dengan Karin?

Dan apakah yang akan Soul Society lakukan ketika mereka mengetahuinya?

Selajutnya...

**LOST: Memory**

Akankah hubungan mereka berakhir tragis seperti kisan Romeo and juliet?

* * *

Yapz... itu lah akhir dari cerita LOST

Semoga reader bisa menikmatinya...

Kusa ngucapin terima kasih buat semua reader yang bersedia membaca fic ini sampa sejauh ini

Thanx buat semua reader yang udah memberikan review dan masukannya.

Special thanx buat semua yang udah menjadikan fic abal-abal ini favorite story and alernt story

Walaupun pada awalnya fic ini sempat diflame abiz, kusa ga nyangka fic ini bisa selesai

Yozh... kusa udah berusaha... selanjutnya, give me the 100th review please ^^

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


End file.
